


Salt in their scars

by ophelia_hamlet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Hotels, I got a lot of feelings after watching Lost in Translation, Pepperony - Freeform, Pre-Iron Man 1, Smut, So does Pepper, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia_hamlet/pseuds/ophelia_hamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM1 AU : Pepper Potts never came to work for Stark Industries, and therefore, for Tony Stark. She became the CFO of VAST at 24 and from then on, a very successful businesswoman. They meet nonetheless and hell freezes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So, this is my first dip into the Marvel Universe. I'm a huge fan of the MCU and I espescially love the dynamic between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. For those that are already acquainted with my DW fics (and Sherlock on AO3, when I think to update), I love AUs and I have yet to submit a story that isn't one. And with Tony and Pepper, I wished to see how she would have handled meeting Tony the womanizer rather than Tony her boss. The story will take them to the end of IM1, if everything goes according to plan (it might not, we'll see). Anyway, the story is rated EXPLICIT for a reason, and thus from the very first chapter. Just giving you a heads up, guys if this is not your speed. It's unbeta'd, as I haven't really met anyone if the fandom wishing to take on the job. If anyone is, PM me, I might need some help with the american terms.
> 
> As always, reviews are love. And motivation ;)
> 
> Callie xx

** Salt in their scars **

_I will be your China doll/ If you want to see me fall_

 

**July 20 th, 2005**

 

She doesn’t expect to see him here, but then, she never expects to see him. He comes and goes from her life like a familiar ghost, the inconstant reminiscence of her past missteps and mistakes. She doesn’t greet him, nor does she acknowledge his presence. It’s not a game and yet she still plays by the rules. She can see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. On anyone else, she would deem it charming. On him, it’s just plainly annoying. They enter the elevator together. They remain silent as he presses the button to the last level of the building.

The doors close.

He reaches for her and his lips are sucking the quickening pulse on her neck. She moans. She digs her nails in his scalp, her legs wrapping around his waist. She gives as good as she’s got. She despises him. Tony Stark is everything she abhors in a man. He is arrogant, a narcissistic playboy, more intelligent than her and he knows it, uses it against her, makes her ply to his will. He is greedy and demanding, and leaves her cold in bed after he’s finished with her. He is also the best damn lover she’s ever had and will probably ever have. He knows her intimately and reminds her of that fact every time they meet.

She feels his fingers pushing past her lacy underwear and into her. The elevator is halfway to his suite and he is already two knuckles deep into her, thrusting mercilessly and hitting her G-spot with a maddening precision. It never fails to remind Pepper that these are the hands of an engineer. Machines and warm bodies are not so different, once you understand their mechanics. And Anthony Stark is the goddamn best in his field. She reaches climax as the doors to his level open. He retracts his fingers from her, sucks them and leaves her there. He knows she’ll follow. She always does.

 

She wasn’t always so pliable. She used to have principles, ideals even. When she had met him the first time, three years ago sparks had flown, hell, entire buildings had burned.

**April 15 th, 2002**

She enters the elevator alone, her right hand clutching the magnetic key card to her hotel suite. The flight to Tokyo had been exhausting and before that, she’d just gotten out from a three hours meeting with several NATO officials, trying to make them see reason about a necessary intervention against the crimes of the current Sanibian dictator. Of course, Sanibia had oil and several other natural resources that most of the countries sitting at the NATO table were not ready to separate themselves from and her speech to help the population suffering at the hand of the militia had fallen in deaf ears.

“We sympathize with your noble cause, Miss Potts. Unfortunately, we are not in position to enforce the current government ruled by General Affasou. He is currently helping our organisation, the United States army included, to guard the borders leading to Syria against the jihadists. The timing is just not right. Of course we’ve spoken with General Affasou about the current situation in his country, he promised he would try and improve his government as well as the living conditions of his citizens.”

Pepper Potts had almost lost it at that point. How did the most intelligent men and women of this world could be so ready to let a population die of military violence, hunger and illness just for the sake of one strategic border? Surely the fate of ten millions souls, of which six millions were children, should be considered a more pressing concern than the hunt for terrorists?

“Gentlemen, my organisation has been trying to have food, medical supplies and personnel sent to this country for more than three months now, only to be stopped at the border or at the airport by your so called government leader. Clearly, he is not remotely interested in the well-being of his citizens. You must help these people, I am at the end of my wits trying to negotiate with the local authorities so that they let us pass. Children are dying every day when they are not forcibly enrolled in General Affasou’s army. Since when does NATO turns a blind eye on such injustices?”

“We acknowledge the sufferings of this people, Miss Potts. Unfortunately, the United States of America and the other countries of our organisation cannot possibly rescue every abused population. We are not Superman.”

Pepper huffed at that last sentence. “Indeed, sir. If Superman were real, an asinine organisation such as yours would not have to pretend that they actually care about third world countries more than they care about their oil.”

Unsurprisingly, the meeting had ended shortly after her last jibe and she had left the NATO building disgusted by anything remotely political. She took the jet to Tokyo immediately after in order to meet a few Japanese CEOs to discuss the clean energy buildings they had been discussing for the past year. She was trying to convince them to let her company win the contract to build the first self-sustaining skyscraper in Tokyo and she knew they had a good chance to get it. If only their engineers could convince them that their projects was the one they should go for.

The elevator rang as the doors to her private suite opened. God, she hated hotel rooms, even the ones as expensive as her suite. Their lack of taste in decoration was appalling and the former art student still living somewhere in a corner of her mind cringed at the several sculptures adorning the hall. But right now, Pepper was simply too tired to even care. Getting rid of her pumps and her clothes before finding her nightgown in one of her suitcases, Pepper Potts got into bed at 2PM local time, wishing for a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxx

Pepper Potts was some kind of a business prodigy. She had arrived on the job market with her MBA and her fine arts degree with the sole intention of wiping her debts and lead a quiet, if satisfying life. Finding a job had not been easy as the market was clogged due to the hard recession the country had been dealing with but she had finally found a well-paid position at VAST at the financial department of the company. She was 22 and everything was going as she planned.

Things went downward then upward at a dizzying speed two years after her arrival at the environmental consulting company. First, the CFO of VAST, a man named Albert Strogolm, had been embezzling money for years and the scandal had been scooped by the Global Observer before anyone could say “external audit”.

Her boss’s boss being then under house arrest awaiting trial, she got a promotion that really lasted two weeks, until she discovered that her boss, who was now assuming Strogolm’s vacated position, was completely unable to run the financial affairs of VAST and heavily – and he hoped secretly – relied on her to get his job done. Pepper, being relatively new and very grateful of the opportunity to show that she was very competent at her job, said nothing and took on her boss’ responsibilities as well as hers.

No one would have discovered anything about her superior’s lack of abilities had he not slept with Alice from IT and told her everything during one of their pillow talks. Of course, Alice too happy to have some good gossip to share (that woman had no self-restrain whatsoever), spread the word amongst her colleagues until everyone knew that Johnny Hunter was almost as incompetent with numbers as he was in bed. Including the CEO himself, Mr Wanamaker.

When she finally met the man himself, she was 99% certain she was about to get fired and begged him before he could say anything not to be too harsh on poor Johnny Hunter who hadn’t even wanted the job in the first place.

“He uses your own work in his name and you’re defending him? I don’t know if it’s naïve or if it’s charming.”

Pepper blushed. “I’m just loyal. The man has been nothing but helpful since I got here, and he was actually good at his former job. He just didn’t know how to say no to a post like the one of CFO. He is not a bad man. Maybe a little misguided in his ambitions.”

Wanamaker had smiled at her last sentence. “I’m not firing you, Miss Potts. Since you’ve been helping Mr. Hunter, VAST has been gaining in strength and for that, I’m grateful. So grateful in fact, I want you to become our new CFO. Hunter can retake his former office if he still wishes to.”

Pepper almost fell down. “Sir, I am extremely flattered, but I haven’t been working here that long. Surely, there are people with more experience and seniority than I have, who would be far more competent at that job than I am.”

“Now, you’re just being naïve, Miss Potts. If you want to succeed in this business, and in life in general, you have to take the few opportunities you’re given. I’ve been doing this job for almost 40 years now. I didn’t achieve this” he gestures at his spacious office and the view “by being modest about my own abilities. “

He continues:

“You’ve got potential, Miss Potts. I’ve looked into your work. You’ve completely reimagined the way we handle our numbers. It’s more efficient and far more reliable. Your talents are wasted if I let you even one more day at a junior position. You’ll need guidance, of course, but I’m willing to help you get there. The only thing I ask from you show me the loyalty you’ve shown Mr. Hunter. My former collaborators seem to be lacking that particular quality and these days, in this line of work, it seems that very little is more precious than loyalty.”

Pepper had then ceased to argue. She’d shaken his hand, signed the necessary papers for her new position and taken on the financial department of VAST. A year and a half later, Pepper Potts, youngest CFO of a Fortune 500 company, had achieved to make a reputation for herself. She was described as fair in business but ruthless in competition, extremely intelligent and well-versed in clean energy technologies, even though she had learned everything from scratch and rumour had it that someday, she’d be at the head of VAST as the health of Andrew Wanamaker was deteriorating.

Between her appointment as CFO and the first news of Mr. Wanamaker’s lung cancer, the company had created several foundations for relief in third world countries and while the CEO was undergoing his chemotherapy sessions, Pepper had taken on the task of handling the foundations in his absence. Which basically meant arguing with highly placed bureaucrats that had absolutely no interest whatsoever in helping dirt poor people as long as they were living above oil and between strategic borders.

Xxxxx

Pepper wakes up a few hours later after she’d collapsed on the suit’s California King Bed slightly disorientated. The jet lag, the NATO negotiations and the meeting with the Japanese CEOs had drained her physically and mentally. Assuming both the roles of CFO and CEO was exhausting to say the least. She looks at the alarm clock on the bed table. 1AM local time. Great. And, of course, she has now no desire to go back to sleep. She gets up, takes a hot bath and puts on a blue dress before heading out to the hotel bar. One of the few things she appreciates with these business hotels is the 24 hours bar restaurant. No need to adapt too much to the time zone, at least when it comes to your stomach.

The place is quietly half-full when she gets there. There’s a woman, singing blues by the piano, longing for her lost lover. Pepper never really cared for music but she has to say the ambiance tonight suits her mood. Sitting at the bar, she admits to herself that she feels bone tired. Andrew, as he asked her to call him, is not getting any better. The board of directors is getting restless as are the investors and share-holders. And they aren’t convinced that Pepper can handle the pressure of becoming CEO at barely 26. She can’t find a fault in their judgement. The job is a thankless task most of the time. It allows for very few days of vacations, demands constant travelling, and most importantly, one needs a spine of steel to face the constant worry of a board of directors. Pepper is young, female (which she didn’t think was a hindrance, but clearly, most of her collaborators do), and alone.

God, the last time she had a serious relationship was in high school. And the guy had been a prick to her through and through. Of course, she had had a few dates and a few flings here and there over the years, but nothing serious. Men either seem to be afraid of her power or suspicious of her sexuality. And she is getting bored of her vibrator.

She suspects her vibrator is getting bored of her as well.

The bartender brings her the dirty vodka martini she asked for. Maybe she should get a pet. A cat, perhaps. Not that she doesn’t like dogs but they require more maintenance than a cat. Or a goldfish, but she suspects the poor thing wouldn’t last a week.

A man sits on the stool next to hers. “You should buy the entire bottle of vodka if one drink makes you so sad.” She looks up, startled. “What?” The man next to her is perfectly groomed. He wears this season’s Armani suit, Tom Ford sunglasses and the last Rolex is on his wrist. Pepper knows her fashion, so she knows this man is an avid consumer of it from her first look.

Her second look informs her that Tony Stark is the man trying to hit on her. He smiles and something flutters in her low belly.

“I know you, don’t I? Have we met?” He takes of his sunglasses (who wears sunglasses inside, in the middle of the night?) and narrows his eyes. “Yep, I definitely know you. But I’m bad with names so you’ll have to tell me yours.” Well, that’s one way to get someone’s name. “I’m Virginia Potts. I’m the CFO of VAST industries.”

He smiles once again, this time more genuinely. “You’re Pepper Potts! Wanamaker’s pet project! I am a huge fan of your work. Well, your company’s work and your legs. Great combination, I have to say. Obadiah told me he tried to steal you from VAST and you turned him down. That’s impressive, no one says no to that old bastard and gets away with it.”

She wants to sigh, to tell him to get lost, to ask him if he’s always such an asshole. But she’s a bit stunned. And star-struck. However, she recovers pretty fast when he puts his hand on her knee. “Mr. Stark-“

 “Tony, please. Mr. Stark was my father.”

“Mr. Stark, I am flattered by your interest in VAST’s endeavours. If you have any questions as to our line of work, please make an appointment with Mr. Wanamaker’s secretary. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must leave.”

She is about to stand up when he puts his hand on hers.

“No, wait, I’m sorry, I was being an ass. Please, talk to me. I don’t meet that many people that can keep up with me. Certainly not anyone as good-looking as you. Please, let me buy you another drink. Or the bottle, we could share.”

She hesitates. He is very handsome. And charming, in a very disrespectful way. And she knows where he wants them to end the night. She finds that she doesn’t mind so much, as long as he pays for the drinks. Also, she’s not that keen on having him pretending that he’s interested by what she has to say. So she takes the matter into her own hands.

“Okay, but not here. Take me back to your suite. I assume your bar is fully stocked?”

He stands up, helps her get down from the stool and put his hand on the small of her back. He is taller than she thought. “You know, you’re not at all how I imagined you.” Coming from a man with a reputation like his, she doesn’t know if it’s a compliment or not.

They leave the restaurant and wait for the elevator. She turns to him: “I have one request, before I go with you. No one must ever know. I’ve made my way to the top with difficulty because of my gender and my age. I don’t want a sex scandal to destroy all that. And if you think I don’t have the resources to seriously hurt your company, think again. Do we have an understanding?”

He looks at her with an odd expression on his face. “It’s really not my style to kiss and tell. I know tabloids like to see my naked bottom on their front page, but I assure you that all the… relationships I may have had in the past that ended up in their rags, were always because the other one – or ones – couldn’t hold their tongues. So, you’re safe, I promise you.”

The elevator doors open. She knows she shouldn’t take anyone at face value but she trusts him. Tony Stark won’t let her down. At least, not when it comes to being discreet. She steps into the elevator.

He doesn’t try anything while they go up to the last level of the hotel tower. He stays at the back of the cabin, studying her. She doesn’t know what he sees in her. Well, she knows she’s an attractive woman, intelligent and with some considerable power. She’s also younger than him by six years and she just agreed to spend the night with him after only talking to him for two minutes. So really, she’s not sure what his opinion of her is. The bell rings and the doors open to the imperial suite. She steps in as he goes directly for the bar and starts pouring them drinks.

“So, what are you doing in Tokyo?” His question startles her. She didn’t think he would try to smooth things up with small talk. “There’s this contract that I’m trying to close. Hopefully I’ll get it signed tomorrow.” She takes the drink he hands her. It’s champagne and she silently gives her appreciation. She takes two sips and then puts the glass down. Now is not the time to linger. This is not a date and Virginia Potts is no prude.

“I think you should take me to the bedroom right now.” He puts his glass down as well.

He grabs her waist and kisses her fully on the lips. “I knew you weren’t an idiot.”

He starts slowly, it isn’t chaste but it isn’t precipitated either. He bites her lower lip as she starts divesting him of his jacket, then his shirt. He is strong and slightly ripped and she can’t help touching his torso before encircling him with her arms. They stumble to the bedroom, lips locked, and not letting go of the other. He holds her up so that her legs can hook behind his back as he lowers her gently onto the bed. He finds the side zip of her dress and gets rid of it, throwing it behind him. He gets up as she lays in her undergarments on top of his bed sheets. He stares at her, as if he were not quite sure what to make of her. And here she thought the man was a genius. A chuckle escapes her. He smiles too. “What?”

“Are you sure you know how this goes? You seem confused.” He smirks, as if he were waiting for her to say something like that. “I think you’ll find that I am perfectly qualified in this field. Or in any field really. I’m kind of a genius, y’know?” He puts his hands on her hips and drags her towards him. He kneels, still on the floor besides the bed, and kisses her knees, her thighs and as he slowly approaches her centre, her heart skips a few beats. He finally reaches the lacy fabric and kisses her through it. This time, she moans and she feels stupid for being so sensitive when they’ve not even begun the preliminaries.

He chuckles, his mouth still against her and she swears she’s going to have his head if he doesn’t get started RIGHT. NOW. “Easy, beautiful, we’ve got time.” She doesn’t know he is reading her mind or she talked without meaning too, but none of that matter because he is taking her underwear off and she is completely exposed to him. “So you are a real ginger. I did wonder.” Another kiss. “I love it.”

Before she can answer in her usual dry manner, he licks her clitoris and god, why has she waited so long to get laid? Her right hand finds the top of his head, encouraging him to continue like that, _yes_.

Tony Stark takes his time. For a man used to go faster than anyone else, there is something extremely gratifying in having him go excruciatingly slow between your legs. It’s also absolutely maddening, but right now, Pepper has lost the ability to complain about anything. He licks her long and deep, his hands stroking her thighs and her hips, moaning against her sensitive skin when Pepper’s fingers rake his skull. His left hand leaves her hip and his thumb flips her clitoris. Her hips arch suddenly and he laughs between her thighs and her first coherent thought in several minutes is that no one has ever laughed while pleasuring her. She doesn’t have time to ponder whether it’s a good thing or not as his other hand cups her pussy and his index slowly goes in, then his middle finger and she climaxes here and there.

“Oh, Virginia, has it been that long? You’re so fucking tight, you’re making me want to bury my cock in your sweet little pussy and pound into you right this second.” She really shouldn’t be that surprised that he has a dirty mouth. “Then why don’t you do it?”

He starts pumping his fingers into her. “Later, babe. I’m gonna make you just right for me. I think you still need a little stretching.” She wants to smack that awful smirk off his face, she really does. However, her hands are too busy trying to rip a hole into the sheets as his fingers set a more punishing pace. His tongue is back on her clit and. She. Is. Coming. Coming. COMING.

He doesn’t stop while she climaxes and licks her clean. That man has a dirty mouth and a dirty tongue and finds that she doesn’t mind as long as he doesn’t stop. Please never stop.

She finds her breath once again and he is getting up before lowering down onto the bed, looming over her. She completely forgot he still had his suit pants on. It looks uncomfortable. She’s very willing to help with that. “Do you need a hand with this?” She strokes his bulge. Oh, he is so ready.

“Usually, I wouldn’t say no, but I don’t think I’ll last very long if we do that. But I’ll definitely take a rain check, if that’s alright with you.”  She pulls at his belt. “I’m sure I could be persuaded.” He kisses her hard while her hands finally free him from his belt and his pants. She tastes herself on his lips and his tongue and she should be slightly repelled by it, but she isn’t and it’s okay. His right hand get her bra off from by flipping off the front strap (the man knows his lingerie). His tongue circles her nipple, then the other before gently sucking on them. She digs her nails into his arse before remembering that he still has his boxers on. He grinds into her, his clothed hardness rubbing against her centre and she gets his last piece of clothing off and _finally_ , he is naked against her. It feels fucking amazing and so does he, when she takes his length in her hand and he grunts against her breast. He looks up and his pupils are fully blown. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m not going to last very long if you wanna get handsy with me.”

She smirks. Look who’s not laughing anymore. Time to turn the tables, she thinks. She parts her legs so that he is between them before thrusting her hips and getting him below her. She straddles him properly and doesn’t miss the opportunity to rub herself against him in the process. “Well, maybe it’s time to do something about that.”

He moans and urgently nods. “Yes, please.”

“Condoms?”

He reaches below the pillows and gets several coloured wrappers from under them. Well, someone came prepared. “Any preference?” She smiles, shaking her head. “Mister Stark, you’re so full of yourself.” He arches into her “You first, sweetheart.”

Okay, she completely walked into that one.

She takes one red wrapper from his hand and tears it with her teeth before applying it on him. A long “oooh” gets away from him and she knows she finally has him at her mercy. She sinks onto him very, very slowly. “God you’re so tight. So fucking tight. You feel amazing, baby. I want you to give me everything you’ve got, because I’m not going to last. Not with you and that fucking tight and wet pussy of yours.” He does feel impossibly big in her and she blushes at her obvious lack of practice in the last few years. His hands grab her hips and she forgets all about her earlier thought. She starts moving, slowly at first because she’s had two orgasms already and she doesn’t trust her balance just yet, but his hold on her is strong and she gains in confidence while he encourages her “Go on, sweetheart”, “That’s it”, “You look amazing”, “Don’t stop” and she doesn’t. She gives as good as she’s got, fast, hard and deep. His fingers are pushing into her skin and she knows she’ll have bruises in the morning, but who cares when she has Tony Stark beneath her and a third climax building up, and up, and up and- “FUCK” She comes before he does but it’s a near thing. Two thrusts later and she’s going limp on his chest, sweating and completely spent.

He holds her against him, breathing heavily, stroking her hair absentmindedly. They stay in this position for a few minutes before he has to get up and take care of the condom. He comes out of the bathroom with two small bottles of water, one of which he hands her after sitting down next to her. She gladly takes the bottle and drinks half of hers. “Thanks, I needed that.”

He smiles. “The bottle or the sex?”

“Both, I think.” He lays down again and strokes her back while she drinks the rest of her bottle. She puts it down and looks back at him and they stare at each other. He seems so young without his clothes and his sunglasses. He’s let his guard down, she knows. She’s let hers too. The remembrance that she’s 25 and he’s what, 31? 32? They’re young. Both of them.  And already, they’re responsible for so much and so many and she wonders how it can be good, for any of them, to be who they are and yet never fully allowing anyone to see past the public façade. Because she knows that he is in the same predicament as her, if not worse. Stark was a company before Tony was even born. She just stumbled into his world, as if she’d taken a wrong turn somewhere. Also, a man who goes through women like others would tissues has “lonely” written all over his face. Not that she isn’t lonely herself, she just feels that his solitude has roots that go deep into the earth.

“What are you thinking about?” The question startles her out of her reverie and she smiles at him. “That I should probably go back to my room and my bed.” He sits once again and kisses her shoulders and her neck. “Hmm… I have a bed right here. You could stay and in twenty minutes, we could go at it again.”

She kisses him on the cheek. “As tempting as that sounds, I can’t.” She gets up and gathers her clothes before going to the bathroom. She comes out looking less dishevelled and far more respectable, which should be more than enough for a short elevator ride. She puts her stilettos on and grabs her purse on the table. He hasn’t moved from the bed. She feels she’s deserting him, which is absurd because she doesn’t know him, he is – was – a fantastic one night-stand. She shouldn’t feel guilty about leaving a man who just came to her for sex. And yet, a knot is forming around her stomach and she wants to get out of there as soon as she can, far away from him and the danger of getting attached to a billionaire womanizer.

He finally gets up and calls the elevator for her. “Well, until next time then, Miss Potts.”

“Until next time, Mr. Stark.” She steps into the elevator. They don’t kiss, they don’t wave. And yet, there is a promise hanging out in the air. The doors close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things about the timeline :  
> Pepper graduates in 1998 and gets her job at VAST, that same year. She's 22  
> In 2000, she is promoted CFO, she's 24.  
> In 2002, she meets Tony in Tokyo for the first time. She's 25, almost 26. Tony is 32.
> 
> To me, Tony is older than Virginia by at least five years. In the IM1 events, he's supposed to be around 38 (5 years younger than RDJ when he took the role). So there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, yeah! Thank you for those who have reviewed the first chapter, you feel my writer's heart with joy. I'll be in vacation with almost no access to internet until Monday 17th, so I'll try to write the third chapter on my notebook between two beach related activities but I promise nothing. But I will try to get it done as fast as I can. I really like that universe. Pepper-centric stories are my favorite kind of fanfic. Badass and yet vulnerable, now that's a woman after my own heart. And Tony is such an idiot, you wouldn't know the man is a genius. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy that chapter.
> 
> Love, Callie xx

Pepper wakes the next morning feeling well rested and sore in all the right places. In the bathroom, she sees in the mirror the marks of fingertips on her hips, already bruising. She has a small smile. They’re like battle wounds, only far more gratifying.  She stares at her reflection.

Virginia “Pepper” Potts slept with Anthony “Fucking” Stark.

She should be ashamed of herself, really. She knows her mother would be, god rest her soul. But it’s too late now to have any remorse and Pepper doesn’t live in the past. She goes on, and right now, she has to prepare for her meeting with Mr. Kusaka and Mr. Osana.

 

Xxxxx

 

The meeting is a bust and an utter waste of her time. It’s also the first time Pepper Potts actually considers killing someone as a viable solution. Because throwing Tony Stark out of the window of the 47th floor should be a constitutional right, not outright murder.

She arrives at the meeting right on time, and Mr. Kusaka’s secretary and interpreter meets her in front of the door. She steps into the conference room and she feels the world spinning onto its axis. At the other side of the room is Tony Stark, sitting at the table of negotiations, laughing with Mr. Kusaka and Mr. Osana while drinking scotch when it’s not even ten in the morning. He turns to her, all smile and smooth charm:

“You must be Ms. Potts. I’m Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. I don’t believe we’ve met.” He gets up from his seat and comes to her. She extends her hand out of habit, her body trying to mask the sheer incomprehension that her brain cannot seem to compute. Fortunately, her mouth seems to catch up faster than the rest of her body.

“Indeed, I think I would remember such an encounter. However, I do not believe that you were invited to this meeting, Mr. Stark.”

His hand is still holding hers when he leads her to the seat in front of him. She doesn’t know why she’s letting him move her around like that. She sits nonetheless as Mr. Osana and Mr. Kusaka do the same. What is going on here?

Stark goes back to his seat and pushes a folder towards her. “I am since yesterday evening the owner of K&O Incorporated.  The deal was struck just after your last meeting with these gentlemen.”

He pauses, giving her some time to process the information. That or he is trying to fully enjoy the look of shock on her face. The latter option seems more likely. He continues:

“Stark Industries is trying to establish itself more effectively in the Asian market. My father had already implanted a few buildings here and there but now that the Japanese, the Koreans and the Chinese are dangerously catching up with the rest of the world when it comes to technological advances, and so, I saw it fit to ensure Stark Industries’ role in the progress of the next decades by buying a few companies here and there. Those and a delicious Asian fusion restaurant in Kyoto. We should totally go there to celebrate our new contract afterwards, Miss Potts. ”

Pepper is reading the contract in front of her as she is frantically trying to find an explanation to the situation she’s in. She raises her head “No thanks and if I may, what progress are you talking about? You’re a weapons manufacturer. You’re one of the US military’s biggest contractors. I don’t see how K&O Incorporated is in any way of relevance to your company. They’re medical laboratories. They cure people, they don’t kill them.”

She knows her last comment is rather crude but she is grasping at straws here. That and the fact that he still has that god awful smirk on his face and she is so relieved that she is sitting down so that they can’t see her legs wobble.

Mr. Osana, who had remained as silent as his partner since the beginning of this meeting, finally speaks up. “Miss Potts, I understand your confusion and I apologize for not telling you sooner about the true nature of our dealings here. The fact is that our company has lost the support of the Japanese’s government a month ago and that without their subventions, the company would not have survived another year. Mr. Stark and Mr. Stane agreed to help us in exchange for the creation of a new department and the ownership of 51% of the company’s shares.”

The situation from then on becomes very clear indeed. Stark fakes a look of guilt before smirking again and she wants to slap it from his face with the thunder of God. She puts her hand in a fist beneath the table instead. She’s not about to let that obnoxious bastard ambush her into a sham of a contract. She turns towards the two other men.

“You mean they bought you out. And I suppose this new department will be about biochemical weapons. So what you really want from VAST are not self-sustainable buildings but someone to reassure anyone with understandable concerns that what Mr. Stark’s company will be creating is not environmentally noxious. A nice front for your very ugly endeavours so that your future buyers will have something to hide behind when the press and other international organizations get wind of their purchases.”

Stark smiles like the Cheshire cat. “Actually, we’re still interested in the self-sustainable buildings. But my name will be on the checks. And the buildings.”

Pepper purses her lips because she wants to bit his until they bleed.

“You understand that I cannot accept anything without referring to the board. But if I were you, I wouldn’t hold my breath, Mr. Stark. VAST is not in the habit of working with war-mongers. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few calls to make.”

She gets up, gives a short nod to the Japanese businessmen and their secretaries, and leaves the room without any further ado. Well, so she wishes. Stark follows her out of the conference room.

“Reconsider.”

She raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

“Reconsider your refusal. Don’t let what happened between us get in the way of the contract.”

She looks at the window just behind them and she regrets that she’s probably not strong enough to make him go through the glass if she pushes him. Although, the idea of her very pointy heel in his crotch is still on the table. “You think this is about us? You’ve got some nerve, Mr. Stark if you think I would let my personal feelings get in the way of my professional responsibilities.”

The elevators doors open and she gets in. So does Stark and she fumes internally. “You mean you’re not mad at me for not telling you the truth?”

The doors close and she looks right at him. She doesn’t know how to respond to that. Well, she does, but she is conflicted. On one hand, she wants to punch him for lying to her, for smiling like that and for smelling so nice that it takes her right back to last night, with him laughing between her legs and her being completely helpless. And on the other hand, there is something completely terrified in his voice that makes her want to reach for his hand. She doesn’t.

“Oh, I’m not pleased that you lied to me. You can be sure of that. However, what annoys me the most is that you, Osana and Kusaka felt compelled to ambush me into your new project. I don’t appreciate surprises Mr. Stark. Even less so when they come from liars with an agenda such as yours.”

He pushes the emergency button and the elevator stops abruptly. The lights in the elevator go out before turning green. “I get that you don’t like working with weapons manufacturer but we’re trying to end wars with minimum casualties here. Your company, or rather, your boss’s company, is the most ethical consultant company on the market. You could change the way we make weapons from the inside. I mean, I create them but I’d rather make sure that when they’re used, we don’t get reports that tell us they work a little too well and that we have casualties we never counted on.”

Something inside her clicks. He sounds far too caring and desperate for this deal to be anything but usual. There’s something he’s not telling her. She feels his hand coming up her arms to hold her shoulders. She looks right at him and she knows what he is hiding.

He’s not here on Stark Industries behalf. Or rather…”Mr. Stane doesn’t know you’re here, does he? That’s why you did it behind my back and everyone else’s. He doesn’t know you want insurance that your weapons are not more harmful that they should be. Because he doesn’t care, as long as they sell, doesn’t he?”

She pushes the emergency button and elevator moves once again. Stark remains silent. “I don’t know what is going on between you and Mr. Stane but there are enough rumours going around to make me think that he’s really the one in charge and that you just don’t have it in you to take the reins from him. And now you’re starting feeling guilty for x or y reasons and you’re trying to stop something you know is going to be disastrous no matter what under the guise of an environmental concern.”

The elevator arrives at destination and opens its doors to several confused security agents and the hotel manager. Pepper reassures them that she wasn’t feeling well and that she pushed the button without meaning to. She strides towards her suite and hears Stark still following her.

“So you’re not going to help me, is that it?”

She turns at the next corridor on the right but stops before she reaches her door. “Tony, I appreciate what you’re trying to do. But you’re clever enough to know that the only way to stop Mr. Stane going forward with the biochemical weapons is if you do it yourself. Get the board on your side. If you need an expertise on the environmental disasters that such devices create, then my company will be more than happy to work with you. But what you’re asking, it’s not going to work. And VAST has other matters to attend to than try and settle a divergence of opinions between you and Mr. Stane. A man like him only understands profit.”

She reaches for his hand because she cannot help it anymore. “I’m sorry. I wish I could help you. But the board is never going to agree to this, even if I pitch it the way you want me to.”

He tugs her hand and makes her take another step towards him. “I don’t blame you for not helping me. I just wish I could resent you more for it.”

She has a sad smile. “I’m not worried. You’ll find something to blame me for eventually.” He chuckles without mirth. “Oh, Pepper. You don’t know the half of it.” He kisses her hard on the mouth and she can taste the scotch he had in the conference room on his lips. He pushes her against the wall and for a few seconds, she thinks he’s going to take her right there, a few feet from her suite. He bites her lower lip and she moans at the pain and the sudden desire pooling in her lower belly.  He stops kissing her but doesn’t release her hand just yet. “I wish this could have been different. Until next time, Miss Potts.” He kisses her cheek, softly.

“Until next time, Mr. Stark.” He goes without looking back.

 

Xxxxx

 

She doesn’t hear from him for a few months. Unsurprisingly, the board and Mr. Wanamaker were adamant in their refusal to consult for Stark Industries, even though it meant refusing a contract worth tens of millions. Ethicality was not something you sold to the first war-monger with a big checkbook and a guilty conscience. Although, Pepper felt that their refusal was more based on resentment towards Stark and Stane than their endeavours in weaponry. She’d have to ask Andrew about that one day.

What surprises Pepper the most, however, is that she doesn’t hear any news about the biochemical weapons either and she wonders if Tony finally pulled it off on its own. She keeps her ear to the ground for any shift of power at SI but she hears nothing either. She meets Stane, briefly, at the Johannesburg world summit on sustainable development where he jokes with a Nigerian government representative that Tony isn’t here because he’s too busy partying in Rio de Janeiro, where he sure would prefer to be as well. Pepper observes him from afar, smoking cigars and laughing too much, and decides that she’s glad she refused to work for him. There’s something unsettling about a man who laughs too much and sells weapons in the same breath.

The summit ends a week after and Pepper is back at her office when she gets the first piece of news from Tony, or so to speak:

“GOLDEN BOY TONY STARK CAUGHT WITH TWO BRAZILIAN TOP MODELS IN NIGHT CLUB BATHROOM”

Well, she thinks, some things never change.

 

Xxxxx

 

And then, they do.

 

Xxxxx

 

One, two, three

One, two, three

Pepper has locked herself in her private bathroom at the office. She is trying to get her heart not to run away from her. She feels its beats, knocking hard against her thoracic cage and it hurts. God, does it hurt. She breathes with full inspirations and expirations, counting the air coming in and out. She shakes. Her hands are moist and her legs are having a hard time making her stand. It’s over, it’s over. One, two, three. One-two-three. Onetwothree.

She’s on her knees. The floor is cold under her and she’s glad she can feel something else than just her pain. She knew it would be like that. They had told her, and they had told his family. The man was never going to wake up from the induced coma, that waking him up would have been too cruel because of the pain he was in. “Better let him go this way, Mrs. Wanamaker.” Andrew’s wife had cried; leaning against her son. Pepper had just stood there, near the door, watching the man who had given her more than anyone else slipping away from life.  She didn’t say anything more than just “I’m so sorry”, before going back to the office and try to make sense of the administrative nightmare that the CEO’s death was going to cause. Shareholders were going to back out, investors would think twice before giving their money. She didn’t even want to think of the board’s reaction when they were going to learn about Andrew. A difficult task she would have to perform very soon, or legal would have her head.

So she does everything that is required from her. She fills the papers informing that Mr. Wanamaker is no longer able to perform his duties as CEO, she fills the forms saying that she will fulfil the role of CEO while the board looks for a new one to replace Andrew permanently, that her personally appointed deputy, meanwhile, would fulfil her role as CFO. She drafted the press release, for after Andrew passed away, leaving only blanks for the date of his death. The doctors weren’t sure how long he would last in an induced coma, but they didn’t give more than a few days. She sets up an extraordinary meeting with the board for the next morning and when she finally looks up from all the paperwork, the sun is setting and Pepper hates the hollowness resonating inside of her. She wished she could go home, crawl up under the sheets and only come out in a year, when all of this will be behind her, that Andrew’s death was a distant memory and not some dreadful, unstoppable disaster waiting to strike at any second. On her desk, she sees the announcement of Andrew’s death she’s just printed. She feels like she’s killed him already.

The phone call came at 5am, the next Sunday. Mrs. Wanamaker made the call herself, still sobbing “He’s gone, Virginia. He’s gone.” After they hung up, Pepper got ready to call the journalists and she emailed the board about Andrew’s passing. Four hours later, she made a short statement to the press that VAST’s CEO Andrew James Wanamaker, aged 64 and loving husband and father of two, had sadly passed away in the early hours of the morning, after battling cancer for less than a year.

And there she was, in her office’s private bathroom, crying her pain for the loss of the only father figure she ever had. There is a soft knock on the door, and it’s Temperance, her PA, telling her through the door that Mrs. Wanamaker wants her to come by the house in an hour.

Her phone rings all the way to the Wanamaker’s mansion. Journalists, lawyers, collaborators and people she forgets about as soon as her phone stops displaying their name on the screen. She doesn’t want to answer. Right now, the only thing that matters is arriving at destination.

She pulls up forty-five minutes after receiving the call and doesn’t bother ringing the bell, knowing the door would be open. She enters the mansion and the scent of honeysuckle is everywhere in the house. She missed that scent. Andrew had offered her a few bunches of flowers over their few years of collaboration and they always had some honeysuckle in them because she and Andrew’s wife shared a common appreciation for its scent, which amused Andrew to no end, for whatever reason he wasn’t telling her. Never told her.

She takes a deep breath, and goes towards the living room where she knows Mrs. Wanamaker is waiting for her. She finds Aurelia – as she had asked her to call her many times before – sitting in Andrew’s armchair by the fireplace. She is still in her dressing gown and Pepper wonders how long she’s been here, looking at the unlit fireplace. Shouldn’t the boys be with her? Where are John and Casey?

“Mrs Wanamaker? Aurelia?”

The other woman looks up, seemingly startled. “I’m sorry, Virginia. I didn’t hear you. You didn’t ring the bell, did you?” Pepper has a sympathetic smile. “No, don’t worry, I let myself in. Where are Casey and John?” Pepper sits in the second armchair, near Aurelia. “I told them to go and fetch the lawyer. They should be here shortly. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I’d been here so long. Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to go and change. Help yourself to a cup of tea in the kitchen. I sent the staff away for the day so you’ll have to do it yourself.”

Pepper nods in agreement and lets Aurelia go put on day clothes. She makes her way to the kitchen and silently makes the tea. She looks around her and lets her mind wander while the water boils.

The mansion had been in the Wanamaker’s family for some time now but it always amazed Pepper that Andrew hadn’t moved out with Aurelia and the boys somewhere bigger and less draughty. The mansion in itself is beautiful, with old stones and wood panelling, which contrasts nicely with the steel and glass of VAST’s headquarters. However, the house is old and she often heard Andrew complain about the renovations the mansion sorely needed. But Andrew was a traditionalist at heart. Building for the future while protecting his values. A man after her own heart. That mansion was the symbol of why she admired him so much and never thought of working for someone else.

The boiler whistles and she pours the water into a fine china cup before adding the tea bag. Black tea for her. Today she drinks it bitter and strong, anything sweeter would seem like an affront to her grief. Ten minutes later, John and Casey come back with the lawyer. They greet Pepper, honestly happy to see her, even under such difficult circumstances and wait in Aurelia’s office for her to come and join them so that the testament and last will can be read. She arrives, wearing a dark navy dress and some light make-up, looking far more confident than she was when Pepper arrived. The younger woman admires her strength and vows to be there every step of the way for her and her children. 

The lawyer finally starts to read and Pepper is, unsurprisingly, Andrew’s choice as his executor.

The mansion, some other properties, including Andrew’s private winery and all remaining personal belongings go to Mrs Aurelia Mary Wanamaker, as well as a part of his shares in the company that he entrusts her to either keep or to sell to whomever she sees fit to.

To both his sons, Messieurs John Aidan Wanamaker and Casey Michael Wanamaker, to be shared equally between them, the rest of his shares in the company, a few others properties in both the United States and Europe, his boats and cars and of course, the full access to their trust funds that Andrew set up when they were children.

And finally, to Miss Virginia Isabelle Potts, his collection of paintings pertaining to the modern art movement and the relevant documents to make her the new CEO of VAST, as it was his right as CEO to choose his own successor. The document may either be used or destroyed as Miss Virginia Isabelle Potts sees fit for herself and for the well-being of VAST.

The VAST Foundation for relief in the third world is entrusted to both Mrs Aurelia Mary Wanamaker and Miss Virginia Aurelia Potts.

And finally, he also wishes to make a five millions dollars donation to the St John hospital and its oncology department.

There is a silence in the room and Pepper doesn’t know what to say. It was never discussed between Andrew and herself, or anyone else for that matter as far as she is aware, that she should get his place as CEO. Pepper knows that it is – that it was – his right to appoint a successor at the head of VAST, and that the board would not be able to say anything about it. Of course, she knew that if she were to exercise her right to become CEO, the board would probably try to sue her and have Mr. Wanamaker’s posthumous wish dismissed as not receivable or even illegal. But what Pepper feared the most wasn’t the board. She knew she could handle them. However, Pepper always thought that if Andrew were ever to appoint a CEO, it would be John, and not her. She knows she has to say something and so she does:

“I don’t know what to say, apart from the fact that I will never exercise my right to become CEO if you do not wish me to.” Pepper’s voice shakes as she utters the words. She feels a wave of shame overcoming her for having cheated her boss’s own son out of his rightful inheritance.

She continues: “Believe me, I had no idea that he desired to appoint me. I would have dissuaded him. I swear, I-“

“Stop it.” It is not John, or Aurelia that talks, but Casey, Andrew’s 21 year old son. “I knew we couldn’t trust a nobody to make sure dad wouldn’t fuck up. You’re no one. We know next to nothing about you and now, you take John’s inheritance? Who are you to tell us want to do? Just because you were his pet and that you came to Christmas dinners doesn’t mean you’re family, you’re just a poor, little-“

“Casey, stop this immediately if you do not want to get my fist in your face.” John speaks and Pepper breathes again. She’s petrified in her seat. She wants to vanish and never come back and yet, her desire to hear what Aurelia has to say is more powerful than anything else, even if it is to reiterate her younger son’s words.

But the lawyer speaks up first, visibly embarrassed by the scene playing right in front of him. “I should tell you that Mr. Wanamaker also entrusted me with some letters, addressed to each one of you. Perhaps you will find some explanation in their content.” He proceeds to get the letters from a different folders that he hands to the four of them. Pepper takes hers and puts it in her bag. She doesn’t want to read it in front of everyone. Casey stalks out of the room, furious, with John following him. The lawyer then leaves after repeating his sincere condolences to Aurelia and bidding them goodbye. Pepper is left alone in the office with Aurelia.

“Please, say something. Even if it is to insult me, you have every right to be angry and-“

Aurelia takes her hand. “If you think for one second that I had no idea of what my husband was about to do, than you are sorely mistaken.”

Of all the things she thought Aurelia could have told her, it was certainly never on her list. The older woman cups Pepper’s cheek with her other hand. “I knew because he told me. We had discussed it at length when he was first diagnosed and then again when the doctors told us the chemotherapy wasn’t working. Andrew made the right choice appointing you. Don’t listen to Casey, he is young and angry because he just lost his father, but he’ll come around eventually.”

“But John is- “

“John is uninterested in becoming CEO, or in VAST’s affairs entirely. He only went to Harvard because he thought it would please Andrew. John has always wanted his father to be proud of him and he thought that going into business with him would achieve that. But Andrew and I, and I think John too now, have become aware over the years that John’s place was never at the head of VAST. I don’t know what he’ll do, but he’ll find his own path eventually, I’m sure. And as for Casey, that boy doesn’t know what is good for him, much less for an entire corporate empire. And he loves to play music.”

Pepper is softly crying and she cannot find the off-switch button. Aurelia pulls her in an embrace. “My dear Virginia, you should have seen the look on Andrew’s face the evening after he first met you. He told me: “Aurelia dear, I think I have found our miracle.” You were always supposed to succeed him. He just never thought it would happen this quickly. But you rose to the challenge when he became too sick to do the work himself and that’s when we knew he had chosen well. Please, do not trouble yourself with Casey’s words. You are family. Never doubt that.”

They stay in other’s arms a few moments longer. Pepper doesn’t stop crying until she is in her car, on the way back to the office. She’s got a plan of attack to think of.

 

Xxxxx

 

The funeral takes place two days later, in rainy London, where Andrew’s parents and grandparents are buried as well. Although he was born American, he’d always been proud of his British roots and had made very clear in his testament that he wanted his last resting place to be with his family.

It’s hot, despite the rain and England’s reputation for cold summers, and Pepper is sitting next to Aurelia, at the front row in the cemetery. Casey is still no speaking to her and John gives her an apologetic look.  He had called her just before her boarding on the company’s private jet to apologize for Casey’s behaviour and to assure her that there were no hard feelings, just the relief to know that VAST was going to be in good hands.

The cemetery is rather crowded and Pepper recognizes a few faces from work and from social gatherings that she had attended on behalf of Andrew. Some family members and close friends were there too, of course and behind the gates, the media has set up camp before any of them had arrived. So much for privacy, she thinks.

But the real surprise – if the media could ever be called that – are not the journalists and the other vultures waiting outside, but one figure in the last row that Pepper almost missed.

Tony Stark had come to pay his respects. She wasn’t even aware he had been on the list of attendees in the first place. The short service begins and a few words are spoken by John for the eulogy. She is grateful that Andrew wasn’t too religious. She’s not sure she could have hold herself that well if they had had a long service at the local church.

She throws a white rose on the coffin after they put it in the ground and she retreats by the great oak while Aurelia and her sons receive everyone’s words of condolences. Aurelia had asked her to stay by their side but she had politely declined. She didn’t feel like she belonged there, especially with Casey still being mad at her.

An umbrella appears over her head and Tony squeezes her hand. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

She takes a deep breath and tries not think too much about the nice scent of his aftershave. “I didn’t know you knew Andrew.” She squeezes his hand back.

“My father did. I’ve only met him a couple of times myself. I think they were friends, a long time ago. Anyway, Mrs. Wanamaker had her assistant send me an invitation. It was only polite to accept. How are you holding up? I heard rumours that you have been nominated by Wanamaker to take his place. Congratulations.”

Pepper groans without meaning to. “First, this is hardly the time or the place to speak about something like that. And second, where did you hear that? This is supposed to be confidential information. The board is not even in the know yet.”

Tony has a secretive smile. “You’re right, this isn’t the place to discuss such matters. I’m sorry. Shall we say, eight o’clock, in my suit at the Savoy? I’ve taken the liberty to check where you were staying so that we could have a nice dinner and a chat without attracting too much attention.”

This time, Pepper looks him right in the eyes. “I can’t believe you’ve just come to a funeral just in the hope to get _laid_. You’re revolting. That man was very important to me.”

He has the presence of mind to look slightly embarrassed. Slightly.

“I assure you my intentions are completely pure. Unless you want me to collect on that rain check that you’ve promised me in Tokyo, then maybe I could be tempted in things becoming a little more heated, what do you say?”

The nerve of that man, Pepper thinks. “God, if you so sorely need a blowjob, you didn’t need to take the plane. I’m sure you have a plethora of groupies waiting in line to do just that on the other side of the ocean. As for myself, I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on getting on my knees for you tonight. I think I’ve just developed a migraine. _Goodbye_ , Mr. Stark.”

“Until next time, Miss Potts.” She leaves without looking back.

 

Xxxxx

 

She is in her suite at the Savoy when she hears the knock on her door. She fumes, because she hasn’t asked for room service yet and she knows Aurelia and the boys are staying at their London flat in Belgravia. She opens the door expecting to see a smirking Tony Stark.

She couldn’t be more wrong. It’s John and he looks like hell.

“John, what are you doing here?” she lets him in and fetches a towel in the bathroom because it’s been pouring outside all day and John is drenched. “My god, did you walk here?”

“Hum, yeah, I guess I did. I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you, I can come another time if you want me to-“

She comes back in the room and hands him the towel. “Don’t worry, you’re not interrupting anything. I’m just surprised, I thought you were with your mother and your brother.”

They seat on the couch. “I was. It’s just… I couldn’t stay there. Mother is crying in her room and Casey is playing music in his, I just had to get away, you know. I just found myself here and I knew I had to see you.” He takes her hand, still wet and cold from the rain but Pepper tries not to mind.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” He looks at her hesitantly before invading her personal space and kissing her sloppily. Pepper tries not to jump off the couch under his ministrations but it’s a near thing. However, she does push him away by the shoulders. “John, what are you trying to accomplish here?”

“I love you, Pepper. I’ve loved you since Father brought you home the first time for dinner. I want to be with you.”

She feels sick, suddenly. And the taste of his lips and tongue are still lingering in her mouth. She tries not to look too nauseated. “John, this is not a good idea. You’re upset and confused. You should try to get some sleep. I’ll call you a cab.” She gets up but he grabs her wrist.

“I’m never been more sure of anything in my life. Please, spend the night with me.”

She knows she doesn’t have a choice anymore. She cares for John, very deeply. He is a year younger than her and yes, he is very attractive with his blond hair and blue eyes and his sweet angelic face but Pepper had never considered him anything than a very good friend, a long lost brother even. She blames herself for not seeing that he had been attracted to her all along, but she had been busy worrying for Andrew, the company and a million other things and she cannot sleep with John.

“John, please don’t make it more complicated than it already is. I’m very flattered by your interest, but I won’t sleep with you. Not today, or any other day. You need to leave now. And we’ll never have to speak about this again.”

John looks completely mortified and she wishes she could take him in her arms but she doesn’t want to make it worse. He clearly didn’t think she would refuse him. She doesn’t know if she finds this endearing or annoying. But he is clearly still too boyish for her and she cannot handle puppy love. She’s certain he’ll find someone else to moon over soon enough. But right now, she just needs him to go.

Which he does, faster than she’s ever seen anyone walking. She just hopes he doesn’t do something stupid before he gets home.

But now that she is left alone in her suite, Pepper feels something else replacing her nausea. A kind of anger against anything male. She is angry at John, for being so idiotically in love that he didn’t feel the need to ask her about her feelings before kissing her. She’s angry at Casey and his adolescent anguish and spoiled upbringing that enabled him to look at her as if she were trash. She’s angry at Andrew, for leaving her completely alone at the head of a company she never wanted. She’s angry at Tony Stark and his fucking nerve for thinking she was ready to drop to her knees at the snap of his fingers.

She’s in front of his door before she can even register she’s left her room. She knocks, knowing he’s there, waiting for her to cave and take him in her mouth. Well, not today. He opens the door, and is about to say something before she takes his ability to speak by kissing him hard and biting his lower lip. They stumble inside his suite and she makes him fall on the floor.

“Don’t speak, don’t do anything I don’t want you to do. I’m not here to blow you or do your bidding. Tonight, I either fuck you or I leave. Do you want me to fuck you?”

He only nods, because Tony Stark is a fast learner and she’s really grateful for that. She grabs his belt, take it off before getting to his fly. After that, he gets out of his pants and boxers with some difficulty but Pepper doesn’t care because she’s just got a better idea. She gets out of her skirt and her panties and manages to sit on his face. He gets to work immediately and moans against her dripping pussy and _God!_ It feels good to have him between her legs, doing something she actually approves of. The taste of John in her mouth is completely gone and only Tony’s tongue and fingers exist. He makes her come once then cleans her well and deep with his mouth before trusting three fingers in her again and her second orgasm hits before she can do anything about it. She doesn’t let him try to go for a third time and she backs away from his face and stands up. 

He stays on the ground, completely at her mercy with his pants undone, his cock hard against his belly and his mouth still glistening from her arousal. He looks at her like he wants nothing more to fuck until kingdom come but it’s her show tonight and he respects that. And just because he understands the fine line between her choice and his desire that she gives her what he wants. She straddles him over his knees and bends towards his aching cock, fisting it and licking it. He doesn’t try to grasp her head right away, for which she is grateful, but she knows it’s only a matter of moments before the urge to do so is too strong. She may be angry at the whole world tonight but she’s not cruel either. She takes him in her mouth and a long, heartfelt moan resonates in the room. She sucks him and she thinks it’s the endgame, that he’ll be gone in less than a minute but he’s got stamina, more than she gave him credit for and she wonders why he’s holding back.

She asks, sort of, because she’s not going to do that all night and her position is becoming uncomfortable. “You can come inside my mouth, you know? Unless you’d rather stain the carpet?”

He laughs at that and she had almost forgotten that Tony had the cutest giggle when in the middle of fucking. She finds she missed that sound. She also finds that while Tony Stark is a fast learner, he is also always first at breaking rules.

“I’d love to come in your mouth, Pepper. You’ve got a fucking masterpiece of a tongue. But right now, I want you to hold on your promise to fuck me.”

She arches an eyebrow.

“Please.”

Well, if he is being polite about it…

“Condom?”

He produces one from his suit’s breast pocket. “Always prepared.”

She smirks and puts it on him before sinking down on his shaft. _Shit_ , does that man feels good inside of her. She starts to move, sets a punishing pace from the start and grabs a fistful of his hair while kissing him. He bites her lip, mirroring their first kiss when she entered the room and she didn’t think she could come a third time before getting him to his first but he slaps her ass and she climaxes abruptly. He gets there three thrusts later but she doesn’t care anymore. She limp against his torso, her mouth against his neck, nibbling his pulse softly. He lets her to her ministrations until she’s too tired to do it. Meanwhile, his cock has gone soft within her.

It’s a testament of his strength and agility when he manages to get up with her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He disappears a few minutes in the bathroom. When he comes out, she’s gone but there’s a note on his bed:

“Until next time, Mr. Stark.”

Maybe he should take her to dinner one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's taken me longer than I thought it would to post that chapter. In my defence, the vacations have been far more eventful than I planned on ( and not in a good way, unfortunately), so you only get it now. 
> 
> However, be warned. I post fairly quickly during the summer, but the rest of the year, I get incredibly slow. I'm still in college, will be for the next five years at least ( hello PhD ),so don't get mad or too impatient. Get a reader alert on the story and move on until the next chapters are posted. I prefer to tell you now so that you're not too disappointed when it takes me two months to get my head around writing and posting. I love writing fanfics, it's honestly the best part of my week when I get to unleash the creativity on a universe I adore. Unfortunately, responsibilities get in the way and I don't get to do what I want. 
> 
> Now, this chapter, there's a fair deal of Pepper getting sh*t done at her job. it won't always be like that, do't worry, but I needed to get Pepper at a certain place in her life, and therefore, business!Pepper is abound in this chapter. Don't worry, Tony Stark is never far. 
> 
> Lots of love and kisses, Callie xx  
> PS: Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

While still in London, Pepper finds the courage to read Andrew’s letter. It’s a short one, Pepper isn’t surprised. Andrew had always been a man a few words, if always well-chosen. It doesn’t mean her hands are not shaking when she reads them.

_“My dear Pepper,_

_I suppose that if you read this letter, then I am not among the living anymore. You’ve also probably learned by now that I have nominated you to succeed me as CEO of VAST. Please, consider this decision carefully. I have absolutely no doubt that if you do choose to become my successor, you’ll be nothing short of amazing. But this job is both a blessing and a curse. At least it was to me. I have built this company from the ground up. I have given it my best years and I am proud to write that it ultimately paid. However, it wasn’t without immense sacrifices. I know I haven’t been the husband Aurelia deserved or the father John and Casey needed. I was rarely there and even when I was, I always had a foot at the office. Don’t make the same mistake as me. Now that I am close to the end, my most bitter regrets are that I gave everything I had to something that never loved, me back. I know you’re young, full of energy and ambition, but life has far more to offer than just money and success. Aurelia was my salvation and the boys, my miracles. Find it for yourself, Virginia, and never let it go. My wish for you to take VAST’s head is not an obligation nor is it a life sentence. One day, maybe you’ll want to create something for yourself and VAST will not be part of these plans. So leave it someone else when it’s time for you to move on._

_You deserve all the happiness in the world, my dear. Claim what is rightly yours._

_Goodbye, Virginia. Be well.”_

 

Xxxxx

 

Pepper sleeps poorly the following night. She cries, an act of weakness she hasn’t indulged in since her mother passed away, during her freshman year at college. She only stops because she’s exhausted from the week she’s had. As for her tears, they’re for Andrew, her parents and her loneliness. Pepper closes her eyes and doesn’t dream.

 

Xxxxx

 

Somewhere off the Mediterranean cost on his yacht, Tony Stark is passing out from too much to drink. He’ll wake up in the morning only to finish the half-empty bottle of whisky. Funerals always bring out the worst of him. He curses Pepper Potts for being so damn beautiful.

 

Xxxxx

 

Pepper comes back from London one day after Aurelia and her sons, mostly to give herself some time to think far from the frenzy of her office and the emptiness of her flat in Malibu. Not that her hotel suite at the Savoy is any better but at least she isn’t surrounded by familiar objects and photographs, staring accusingly at her.

The truth is that she has absolutely no idea what she’s supposed to do. Yes, she wants to make Andrew proud as well as Aurelia. Becoming CEO of VAST is therefore unavoidable. Not that the idea of becoming one of the very few women CEO of a fortune 500 company is in any way repelling. But Aurelia was right when she had said that Andrew and herself had never expected Pepper to take Andrew’s place so quickly.

She knows that she is ready, nonetheless, to lead VAST into a new age. She has plans, well-thought out leads concerning the future of the company. She knows she can be more than excellent at her job. And yet, she looks around her, in a small café near Kensington High Street and she can’t stop staring at the two young women seating at the table a little further on her right, gossiping about fashion, old friends and potential boyfriends. A sigh escapes her. They’re probably just a couple of years younger than her. Pepper is 26. Where are her college friends? She doesn’t know. Her colleagues with whom she used to hang out after work when she was still an anonymous face at the financial department haven’t kept in touch with her either. She has seen them, just a few times, in elevators, parkings or at work functions. Just a few “hellos” and “how are you’s” have subsided between them. She almost chocked on her coffee once, when Daniela from accounting with whom she used to drink margaritas and complain about unspectacular lovers called her “Miss Potts” when she had always been Pepper to her. Success is a lonely business, she thinks. And Louboutin pumps can only satisfy her so long. CEO is a demanding job and she doesn’t want to be alone at the top. The board is bloodthirsty enough as it is, she’s not going to let them corner her into seclusion. She seriously needs some allies and she needs them now.

 

Xxxxx

 

The short version is this: the board, after some persuasion, finally comes around to honouring Andrew’s wish and letting Pepper take on the role she’s been assuming unofficially for months now. 

The long version is slightly more complicated.

Pepper arrives to the meeting ten minutes early so that she can mentally prepare herself for what she’s about to do. She’s about to bet her leadership on the next 30 minutes of this meeting. Well, bet may be the wrong verb. Pepper never bets. She takes calculated risks. And this one is the biggest she’s taken so far in her short- if eventful- career.

Of course, as soon as she exposes the new situation to the board, half of them protest in earnest. The second half remains suspiciously silent. Well, suspiciously for the other half of the board.

There are twelve members around the table and Pepper is the thirteenth. Three women – apart from Pepper – and nine men. On the way back to California, Pepper had concocted a plan. Either the board was with her or it was against her. And if it was the latter, then she would get rid of it while severing their golden parachutes and other advantages on the ground that they hadn’t respected the terms of their contracts. Therefore, she had only called six of them – the six she knew she would have less difficulties working with – ensuring their votes and full support in exchange for a renewal of their contracts by the end of the year. An offer they all but jumped on, as December was dangerously getting closer, and as was the end of their five-year contract with VAST.

As for the six others, Pepper had done her research. Most of them weren’t ready to let go of their old ways when it came to business or weren’t in agreement with the way things were since Pepper had taken on Andrew’s responsibilities. She also knew that two of them had been conniving with some sub-contractors in order to make money on the side. One of them, Stanley Jameson, was no more than a misogynist with too much money and seniority. Pepper was more than ready to let him go. She’d hire new board members that she trusted and wouldn’t have to fight more than necessary.

“You expect us to just relinquish our seat on this board?”

Pepper smiles. “Yes, that’s exactly what I expect you to do. And you will do so quietly, if you want to receive your full exit package, which should amount to quite a few millions, if I am not mistaken.”

Jameson speaks and frankly, Pepper would be more than happy to forego his right to his golden parachute: “I think you’ve gotten yourself in over your head, young lady. This is not how things are handled among gentlemen.”

Pepper’s smile turns vicious. “I would agree with you, Mr. Jameson, had I not seen the state of your finances. You’ve taken several bribes from numerous subcontractors over the years – all of them you’ve personally brought to VAST – so that you’d see that their collaboration with this company would be renewed. Same thing for you, Mr. Olsen. So let’s forget the niceties and false wounded prides. You are taking your golden parachutes, you will retain your shares in the company or you’ll find yourself answering very well-documented accusations in front of a court of law. Am I making myself clear?”

Jameson tries to protest again but Pepper cuts him before he can utter a word: “And before you say that I won’t risk VAST’s reputation in order to sue you, may I say that if you try to force my hand, your wife will receive a very interesting package containing several pictures of you entertaining sex-workers in hotel rooms, and all of this on company money. Please leave this building and never come back.”

The last threat is a bluff. She doesn’t have the pictures because she’d only just learned about the prostitutes thanks to one of the board members she’d decided to keep on. But he doesn’t know that and he pales almost immediately. He leaves the room without the help of security. The other departing members, if disgruntled for being so expediently dismissed, accept their fate more elegantly, for which she is grateful. Once she is left with the six remaining members, things go more smoothly.

They all accept to help her nominate their former colleagues’ replacement, asking them to choose people with solid background in environmental circles, may they be engineers, PhDs or former NGO consultants. Pepper has a very clear idea of what her board should look like: six members with strong business skills and backgrounds and six others with real environmental concerns that have been around long enough to know what they are talking about and what needs to be done. And as the thirteenth member, her vote will be the deciding one if they ever come to a tie on any matter. VAST is on its way to become the leading authority on green energy and at the forefront of consulting companies. Andrew wanted to protect the planet for future generations. Pepper wants to revolutionize it.

 

Xxxxx

 

Interviews for new directors and section chiefs to complete the board go as well as could be expected. Of course, the press takes hold of the story:

NEWCOMER PEPPER POTTS SHAKES THINGS UP AT VAST: IS SHE REALLY QUALIFIED?

She resents the way they portray her, as if the last three years have been for nothing. However, she knows that the only way to shut them up is to go forward and do a good job.

Now, it’s three months later, and the board is once again constituted of thirteen members. Pepper is quite proud of her new collaborators and apparently, the financial market agrees with her as the shares for VAST go up for the first time since Andrew’s death. They’re not yet back to their former glory but she’s confident she can get it back and double it once they show what they can do. She has the marketing department organize a fundraiser to help dig new water wells in African countries where she also introduces the new board directors. It’s a huge success, both the fundraiser and the marketing operation and the press ecstatic. Soon, VAST will regain its former glory as new and fructuous contracts have been signed with the government and private corporations. Aurelia has a few tears running down her cheeks when Pepper inaugurates the Andrew Wanamaker foundation for refugee camps. And John, to everyone’s surprise, announces his engagement to a young socialite from New York with whom he went to Harvard. The wedding should take place next July. Aurelia is smiling again and Pepper believes that the future can be brighter.

So Pepper thinks it’s time for her to take some well-deserved vacations. Her vice-president, Victoria Dowling, is more than able to handle the company now that things have calmed down once again. She goes to Hawaii with a smile on her face.

 

Xxxxx

 

Sometimes, Pepper – who is not a superstitious person – really thinks that the universe has a very, very twisted sense of humour.

 

Xxxxx

 

When she first meets Major James Rhodes, she finds him absolutely charming. They are at a bar, on the beach at Maui and he buys her a drink after making her laugh for twenty minutes with military stories and poor college-related decisions. He went to MIT and even though he doesn’t have the same intelligence than some of the PhDs now sitting at the table of her board of directors, she is well aware that the man is more intelligent than your average military guy. And he is extremely good-looking as well.

“You know, you still haven’t told me what you do in life, Virginia.”

Pepper wants to be honest and tell him, and maybe she will. But not right now. She doesn’t want to think about work more than she has to. So she doesn’t elaborate and hope he’ll take the hint.

“I have a business in California. Green energies.” James smiles at her and doesn’t pry more. Smart man, she thinks again. He asks her if she’d like to join him for dinner. She accepts. The holidays are looking up.

Rhodey – “that’s how my friends call me” – takes her to a small fish restaurant away from the tourist crowds. The food is delicious and she is having a wonderful time. They order dessert and she excuses herself to go to the bathroom. She wants to check her make-up one last time. She doesn’t know just yet if she’s asking him back to her room tonight. She doesn’t want to rush anything. He is based in California and she can easily see this becoming more than casual. She comes back three minutes later and Rhodey is talking to another man who has his back to her.

“Tony, can you please- “

“Is everything alright?”

The man turns and Tony Stark is staring at her in a blue shirt and what are probably the most horrendous pair of Hawaiian shorts ever.

“Are you kidding me?” Tony stark turns back to Rhodey, looking offended and completely ignoring Pepper.  “You abandon me to go and have dinner with… Pepper Potts? I thought we had an agreement about this kind of things?”

“That’s Pepper Potts?” Rhodey is standing and looking at her, obviously confused. Pepper is confused as well, if she’s being honest. “I’m sorry, do you two know each other?”

Tony turns back towards her: “You were just having dinner with my best friend. Do you have no respect, woman? There are rules about this kind of things, y’know? And I never share.” He winks, and Pepper sees red.

“I can’t believe this. I knew you were a jerk, Stark, but I didn’t think you could sink to such a level of disgusting- “

Rhodey seems to wake up from his trance: “Wait, that’s not what you believe, I had no idea you knew each other. I swear, I just saw you at the bar not knowing who you were and-“

“Who I was? And who’s that, Major Rhodes?”

Stark whistles. He’s obviously had a few drinks already: “She’s using rank AND last name. You’re in trouble, Rhodey.”

“Sit and shut up, would you?” Stark obeys, knowing what’s good for him, for once. “Virginia, I’m sorry. Tony had mentioned you and if I had known who you were, I would have been completely honest about my connexion with that sorry ass. I swear I didn’t mean to conceal anything from you.”

Stark apparently forgets what’s good for him because he speaks up again: “Wait, you’re apologizing? She’s the one who didn’t tell you who she was. Not the other way around. I mean, that’s a bit idiotic, isn’t it?”

Rhodes is visibly fed up with his best friend’s antics: “No Tony, that’s not idiotic, that’s only polite. And she did tell me her first name. I just didn’t make the connection. And I didn’t tell her I was here with you either.”

Tony laughs. “Afraid of the competition, were we?”

Rhodey wants to say something, but Pepper beats him to it: “I think I’ve heard enough. And I’m sorry I wasn’t forthcoming with my identity, Major. But I was in _vacations_. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go back to my hotel. Thank you for dinner. It was lovely while it lasted. Tony, come with me outside a minute.”

Stark stands up immediately. “Yes, ma’am.” He winks at Rhodey: “Don’t wait for me tonight, sweetie“’

He follows her outside and they walk silently to the beach. She stops in front of the water before looking at him directly. “How drunk are you, right now? Is this a conversation you’ll remember tomorrow or am I wasting my breath?”

He seems to ponder the question for a few seconds. “I’ll remember. Is this is where you insult me and scream that you never want to see me again? ‘Cos I’m not really fond of this kind of conversations”

Pepper has a bitter laugh. “No, this is the conversation where I tell you to get your act together, Stark. This, back at the restaurant, was not okay. You cannot just barge into my life and do whatever you like. You cannot tell me what to do and just expect me to be fine with it. That was incredibly demeaning. You humiliated me back there, Tony.”

He puts his hands to his chest: “ _I_ humiliated you? You were about to jump _my_ best friend! You-“

“And what of it? I am not your property, Tony. Just because we had a fling or two doesn’t mean anything. I was either lonely or upset. Not that you took advantage of me, I was always a willing participant and I don’t regret it. Don’t make me change my mind about that. If you want us to be friends, just say it. But don’t you dare act offended when I show interest in someone else than you, best friend or not. That’s not fair and you know it.”

Tony looks away, not willing to concede the point just yet. He isn’t drunk enough for this conversation, he thinks. Maybe that’s a good thing. Pepper would be a good friend. God knows he doesn’t have many of them.

“Does the offer of friendship comes with _benefits_?” He smiles like he just didn’t ask her to have sex with him on a semi-regular basis.

Pepper laughs. “I don’t think so, Mr. Stark. I think you already indulge more than enough in this type of activities without my help.”

He puts his hands in his short. “You can never have enough of these activities. And really, I was more looking out for you than for me.” He is really close to her now and she can smell alcohol in his breath.

“For your information, you stink of alcohol and that’s really not a turn on. And I’m serious. If we are to be friends, no fooling around with each other. That’s my condition.”

He stares intently at her, as if he wanted to see what was exactly going on in Pepper’s head. He comes with a condition of his own. “Okay, but no fooling around with Rhodey, that’s weird. Unless he is your one true love. But I have the feeling he won’t be.”

Pepper smirks. “You seem awfully sure of yourself, Mr. Stark.”

“Pepper, you may be a lot of things, most of them are probably better than I deserve, but you are certainly not a woman for Rhodey. The man may be extremely enduring for having been my friend for so many years, but you’ll eat him up alive. You’re a fire breather, Potts. The good kind, even. Rhodey, even if he’ll ever admit to it, is someone far too traditional for the likes of you.”

She thinks about it for a few moments. Stark may be a jerk but she believes him when he says she might not be the woman for the Major. The few hours with him had somewhat hinted that he was looking for something slightly different than her, which was one of the reasons she had not wanted to rush things with him. She’d have to talk to him about that.

“Very well. But you let me tell him. He deserves that it comes from me.”

“Agreed. Shall we shake on it?” He extends his hand to her and that’s so business like that she can’t stop herself from laughing. He raises an eyebrow. “Is something the matter, Miss Potts?”

Pepper gathers herself and cups his cheek with one hand. “For a genius, you’ve got a lot to learn.”

She closes the distance between them and kisses him on the other cheek. “There, no need to be so formal about it.”

She doesn’t know if it’s the sun setting or him, but she does believe that Tony Stark is blushing. “Yeah, formality, who cares about it?”

 

Xxxxx

They walk back together to her hotel (for once, they’re not staying at the same one). They have their first real discussion in the few months she’s known him and when she talks about what she’s been doing since they last saw each other, and for the first time, she believes that he cares about what she has to say. It’s a nice feeling, she thinks. She’d forgotten what it was to have someone to talk to, even when they are a bit drunk and having a hard time not to look down your cleavage.

“So, this is you. Are you sure you don’t want me to come up and tuck you in? I sing a mean lullaby.”

That’s a test, Pepper knows. He is making sure that she’s really serious about becoming his friend and she’s suddenly back in his hotel room, in Tokyo, as she was about to leave and he looked at her as if she were abandoning him. Well, not this time.

“I’m sure, Tony. Go back to your hotel and go to sleep. You’re dead on your feet.”

He kisses her cheek. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Until next time, Mr. Stark.”

He laughs. “Until next time, Miss Potts.”

The next morning, a bunch of flowers is delivered to her room. On the card, it says: “I believe I owe you an apology for being a drunk ass last night. Prepare yourself to soon open a flower shop. More will be coming over the years. You’re stuck with me, Potts.”

Pepper shakes her head, amused. There might not have been any contract last night but she’s certainly bound to him now. She chooses to see it as a good thing. It is a good thing, right?

 

Xxxxx

 

The remainder of her vacation in Hawaii is spent between the beach and one of Tony’s yatchs. She speaks with Rhodey as soon as she gets the chance to, and they both agree that being friends with Tony is already a feat in itself, but trying to have a relationship with him in the middle, now that would be asking for trouble. Pepper is glad, nonetheless, to get Rhodey as a friend. Tony is less enthusiastic: “You’ll just team up on me. Not fair.”

He gets over it fairly quickly.

Tony takes them to parties when he is not hosting them on his yacht and Pepper meets a new side of the man: the life of the party. She’d read about it in rags but had never witnessed it for herself. She gets it, really. The man is a human magnet. More than just the money, he’s got true charisma, the talent to make anyone at home, anywhere they are.  Pepper envies him that particular gift. She’s always been polite and well-meaning but she’s never been able to truly be at ease among a lot of people. Rhodey goes to her during one of the parties and says:

“He’s quite something, isn’t he?”

She smiles and nods, partly become the music is deafening and she doesn’t want to go back to work with a voice extinction. She also doesn’t know what to reply to that statement. She gets that Rhodey means that this is just a façade.  Something people get to look at and remember him by. She wonders if he’s always been like that or if it came with time and over-exposure. She’ll ask Rhodey, when she knows him better and isn’t afraid to appear indiscreet. For now, she observes and takes notes.

The mornings after the parties, she barely sees him or Rhodey. They are both either sleeping it off or getting further acquainted with the lavatories. Well, Tony more than Rhodey. But she doesn’t complain. She’s having a really nice time and Tony is a born entertainer. Her few days of vacation go by without her having to worry about what’s next on the program and her vice-president only calls to keep her in the loop.

The last evening, Rhodey is not here with them. He has met a beautiful Swedish tourist, according to Tony, and has asked him not to interfere. Which is code for: “don’t even dare calling me before noon tomorrow” Tony grins.

“Well, it’s been a while since he had fun in that department. No offense.”

Pepper laughs. “None taken. Better someone else than me. I was planning on making him wait.”

They are both sitting on a couch, on the deck of his yacht. Pepper stops herself from asking why he’s rented a room at the hotel if he spends his time more the ship than in his room.

“Oh, really? That’s a side I haven’t met yet: Careful Pepper. I had pegged you as someone more… spur of the moment.”

She’s fairly sure she’s blushing. “That side of me is something very few people have seen. I’m usually extremely careful. Almost to a fault.” She finishes her Tequila Sunrise and decides it’s going to be the only one tonight. Tony’s cocktails are deadly. He gets closer to her but doesn’t touch her.

“Are you telling me I bring the worst out of you?” He is half-joking, half curious. She bites her tongue and feels hot all of a sudden. “I’m saying, you sometimes unnerve me. And therefore, I don’t act like I usually would.”

She regrets saying that as soon as the words are out of her mouth. But she doesn’t have time to reformulate her answer. Tony’s lips are on her neck.

“Tony, I-“

“I think I’m not good at that chaste friendship thing, Potts. Are you sure you don’t want to rethink your condition? I promise, no strings attached.”

Pepper gets up before she does something she’ll regret. He stays seated, looking at her expectantly. “Tony, that’s the thing. I may not be against one night stands but this, whatever this is you’re asking of me, I’m incapable of it. I can’t just take and not give back. And I don’t want you to do that to me either.”

Tony frowns. “You want… a relationship?”

Pepper laughs without mirth. “No, I don’t think you’re quite capable of that. You are a consumer, Tony. In almost everything you do. You must always have more than you already have and for someone with so much power and money, you consume everything extremely fast. Women being one of those things. You are aware of that, aren’t you?”

He gets up as well and brushes his hand against hers. “I don’t deny that. But maybe, with the right person… You could be that person, Pepper.”

She looks down, on his hand now holding hers and she’s already feeling the knot around her stomach. Why does it always come to this point between them? She knows who he is. And yet, she seems to yearn to get something more out of him than just that façade she’s seen at parties. She knows one day, he’ll be capable of being more than what he thinks he is. But not today. And she knows it’s going to create a rift between them. It makes her want to cry.

“I’m sorry, Tony. But I can’t have my heart broken because you want to try out being in a relationship. I think you’re amazing.  I’ve really appreciated spending these few days with you and Rhodey. I’m just not ready to give everything that I have for something you only half believe in.”

He kisses her and it’s forceful, as if he were trying to stop her from rejecting him. She wants him. She’s been a fool to believe she could be his friend without first being his. But it’s too much, too soon and Pepper has a company to run. She’s got tears coming down her cheeks.

“Why do you always leave?” He asks and she knows he doesn’t expect an answer from her. He backs her against the side of the cabin and raises her skirt around her waist.

He bites her bare shoulder while getting rid of her panties. He’s in her a few seconds later and sets a punishing pace. She holds on to him, his hair in her hand and the other against his back. It’s fast and rough and she comes quickly. He doesn’t come. He stops before the end and makes himself presentable, as if he hadn’t been deep in her a few seconds before.

“You should leave. I’ll get the yacht to the nearest docks.”

Pepper nods, dumbly. She’s not sure what’s happening. She just stays there, staring at the water. The boat is moored and he reappears next to her. “We’re there. Do you need me to call you a cab?”

She shakes her head. “No, I’ll manage. Thank you.” He nods, avoiding to look at her directly.

She says this before leaving: “For what it’s worth Tony, I still consider you as a friend. Don’t be a stranger.”

“Until next time, Miss Potts.” He says it without meaning it and it tears something inside her.

“Until next time, Mr. Stark.”

 

Xxxxx

 

He doesn’t listen to her. Rhodey calls, from time to time, gives his news and Tony’s. He regrets that Tony isn’t able to get “his head out of his arse” and see that he’s hurting himself by refusing to call her. What he doesn’t say is that he’s hurting her too. Pepper lies and says it’s alright. They are both busy. She hangs up and looks at the envelope in front of her.

_“You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. John Aidan Wanamaker and Miss Annalise Morgenstein.”_

Well, maybe a wedding will cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love and honestly make me write quicker. Constructive criticism is always welcome ;) (Still looking for a beta BTW)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it's been a few long weeks for me as well. Also, that chapter did not write itself easily. Anyway, here's the update. it's shorter than what you're used to for this story, but this chapter is a rollercoaster. I hope you'll enjoy the ride!
> 
> Love, Callie xx

 

She takes a look at her reflection in the mirror and she sighs. She is in no mood for a wedding. It’s not that she’s not happy for John, or for Aurelia to finally see one of her sons married. It’s not either because she is going alone when Rhodey had to back out at the very last moment because of an emergency at the base.  Pepper is simply exhausted, and therefore, far too tired to smile and pretend that she is going to have fun, when she’s really going to be bored out of her mind, and wishing she could be at home, or working, or watching TV.

Also, that dress is ridiculous.

Annalise, John’s fiancée, caught her alone at their engagement party two months ago and was “so sad” because one of her bridesmaids wouldn’t be able to make it to the wedding because she had an accident and broke both her legs. “ I mean, who goes climbing mountains in this day and age when you’ve got helicopters?”

Pepper had smiled apologetically and falsely sympathized. Annalise was nice enough but Pepper shared no real affinity with the younger woman. She wished she could, really, but it was simply not happening. She wasn’t going to lose sleep over it either.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure you’ll be able to find a friend to take her place.” Then, Annalise’s face had literally lit up and Pepper had internally cursed herself. “Oh, you are such a pearl to say that! You see, Lorelaï - my friend - was also my brother’s date. We need someone to even the ranks on John’s side.  Would you be a dear and take her place? Otherwise, I won’t be symetrical and I can’t have that. And you’re her size, so we won’t have to refit the dress!”

Until that precise moment, Pepper had not known you could sincerely wish for self-combustion. However, she was well aware that she wasn’t going to get out of that predicament so easily. In the meantime, Annalise had taken her stunned silence for her unequivocal agreement. “ Oh, you’re saving my life!” Well-manicured hands were now holding hers. “And don’t worry about your date, Major Rhodes isn’t it? You just have to be with my brother for the ceremony and the pictures. After that, you’re free to be with your date”

But now that Rhodey isn’t able to attend anymore, she is stuck in a peach colored dress with an enormous (and hideous) bow at the back. She knows sitting for hours on end will not be pleasant.

She sighs again before she grabs her purse. A town car is waiting outside to take her to the Wannamaker’s mansion where the ceremony and reception are happening. A small blessing, she thinks. At least, at the end of the day, she’ll be able to make it to her own bed rather than a hotel room. And these days, she treasures the nights she spends at her flat and not in another state or on another continent.

 

****

Annalise and Aurelia have certainly been working hard these past few weeks. The garden is completely transformed. A large tent is sitting in the middle of the roseraie and two identical  fountains have been imported from Italy to agreement the scenery. It’s tasteful, if a bit ostentatious in Pepper’s opinion.

A hand touches her arm and Aurelia is smiling at her. “Oh, Virginia, what a pleasure to see you. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to have lunch with you last week, but with the wedding-“

Pepper kisses her on both cheeks. “Oh, you shouldn’t apologize. I understand perfectly. I mean, look at this place, you’ve certainly been busy these past few months.”

They go inside the mansion through the French doors. The mansion staff and the wedding staff are all busying themselves in the house. Pepper hadn’t seen so many persons in here since their last Christmas dinner, when Andrew was still alive and relatively healthy. She looks at Aurelia and wishes he could have been there, just for his wife and son’s sake. Aurelia continues to speak:

“Annalise has asked me to direct every bridesmaids to her bedroom so that she can have a look at you before the ceremony. She’s very dedicated to this wedding.” Pepper hears the strain in her voice and smiles with sympathy. Today, they were both at the mercy of the bride. They arrive in the blue bedroom and Annalise all but jumps on them, curlers in her hair and wedding dress half on.

“Oh, thank lord, you are here! You’re the last of my bridesmaids to arrive. I was so worried you wouldn’t be able to make it!”

Pepper is about to apologize for her lateness – she wasn’t aware she had been late, but surely arriving an hour before the ceremony isn’t late, especially when you’re just the replacement – but Aurelia speaks before her.

“I told you Virginia was busy with the company, dear, and that she was going to be there as soon as she would be able to. And as you see, she didn’t make me lie.”

Annalise has a forced smile before inspecting Pepper’s appearance. Aurelia winks at her while the future Mrs. Wannamaker looks at her dress. At least, Aurelia is still on her side.

“Well, I was right, the dress is a perfect fit. Although, wouldn’t you like one of my hairdresser to do something more sophisticated with your hair? It would look better on the pictures.”

Pepper wants nothing more than to strangle her. She gives Annalise her brightest smile. “I’m sure it would. However, I like it just as it is, and I do have a conference call very early tomorrow. I’ll need my hair to behave. So, thank you but no thank you.”

Annalise looks like she’s been slapped but recovers almost instanteanously. Pepper can at least give her credit for being able to master her face that well.

“Of course, I’m sure people won’t notice anyway.” Then she turns her back to Pepper and Aurelia to harass another bridesmaid. They get out more quickly than they came in. Aurelia has a little laugh when they’re up the stairs, near John’s bedroom.

“I’m sorry for my future daughter-in-law’s behaviour. She’s a very nice girl but this wedding is getting on everyone’s nerves, even John’s. I’m sure we’ll all be very relieved when the wedding is over. And then we’ll have lunch, I promise.”

Aurelia kisses Pepper’s cheek before she knocks on John’s door. “Darling, Virginia has arrived. Can we come in?” A tall man that Pepper doesn’t recognize opens the door. “Oh, Mrs. Wannamaker. Hmm.. he is not done yet. He’ll be down in a minute.” He looks at her now. “Hi, I’m William, I’ll be your date for the ceremony.” Pepper shakes the hand he presents her. “Very nice to meet you. We’ll wait downstairs then.”

Aurelia doesn’t say anything until they are near the kitchen. “Have you spoken to John recently ?”

Pepper doesn’t tell her that the last time she had a real conversation with her son was after Andrew’s funeral. “No, why?”

Aurelia softly taps her hand. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just haven’t had time to talk with him these past few weeks either. It’ll be better when he comes back from the honeymoon.”

Aurelia leaves her to go and check on the preparations. Pepper, not wanting to get in the way, goes to the library to wait until the ceremony starts. Out of the window, she can see the that everything is almost ready. The first guests shouldn’t take too long to arrive now.

Pepper takes a book and starts reading. She knows Aurelia will find her when they need her.

She closes her eyes after the first page and doesn’t hear the door open when someone comes in twenty minutes later. She does wake when she feels someone taking her hand and kissing it. She nearly jumps out of the armchair.

“Potts, you look like a pumpkin. It’s the most fucking endearing thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Wanna let me play Prince Charming?”

Tony Stark looks extremely sharp in a tuxedo. Even with the bowtie undone. And she’s sure he knows it.

“What are you doing here?”

Tony chuckles. “Well, hello to you too sweet Virginia. I’ve been very well, thank you for asking.”

“Hello Tony, glad to see you are still able to speak. I was getting worried when you didn’t answer any of my phone calls.”

At least, he has the decency to look embarassed. “Yes, well, I was busy running my company and having fun. Can you blame me?” Apparently, embarassment doesn’t last very long when it comes to Tony. It’s probably why there are so many videos of him in various states of undress on the Internet.

“I can and I will. Now, you haven’t told me how you got here. I didn’t see your name on the guest list.”

He sits on the couch in front of her. “Looking for me, were ya? I’m accompanying of the bridesmaids. Harmony… Something.”

Pepper raises an eyebrow. “ Melody Sommerset? I didn’t take you for the wedding date type. Are you sure you’re not the one looking for me?”

Tony eludes the question altogether. “Rhodey told me he had to stand you up. Don’t you just hate it when a computer virus ruins the day?” His back is turned to her, feigning to take interest at the extensive library.

This time, Pepper sees red. “Please, tell me you didn’t.” Tony turns to her, the picture of innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.”

She gets up and tries to leave before the urge to imprint her hand on his cheek takes over her better judgement. He catches her wrist. “Look, I’m sorry. I needed to talk to you without Rhodey looming over us like an overbearing mother.”

“And you couldn’t do that over the phone?”

“I’d rather not. It’s not the kind of things you say over the phone, if you see what I mean.” Pepper feels her heart speed up. “No, I don’t see what you mean, Tony. Because we haven’t talked in six months.”

“I love you, Potts.” This time, she slaps him. She feels silly for doing that. But the man does have the frustrating ability to make her behave out of character.

“Six months without a word from you and you think this is the time and the place to make a declaration? In which reality do you live, Tony?”

She is trapped against the wall, just by the door, and it all looks achingly familiar. Except this time, they’re doing it in her former mentor’s mansion rather than on Tony’s yatch. She feels nauseous just at the thought.

“I think about you all the time. Please, don’t reject me. Give me a chance. I can be good. We can be so good together.” He kisses her on the lips. It’s so chaste, Pepper almost didn’t feel it. However, she can smell the scotch on his breath. The bastard, he wouldn’t…

“Tony, are you drunk?”

“No more than usual.”

He would.

Before she can formulate a reply, the door opens and someone comes in. Pepper can’t see from behind the door. However, she can still hear very well:

“There you are, Tony. I thought you said we could try to do it in one of the bathrooms before the ceremony begins and I found the cond- “

Melody just realizes there’s someone on the other side of the door. Tony looks away. Melody becomes slightly red and Pepper has heard enough.

“Oh, Pepper, I didn’t see you there… hmm.. well, this is embarassing.”

Pepper gets away from Tony’s grasp. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. Mr. Stark and I were just finished anyway.”

She leaves the room without hearing Melody’s answer.

Xxxxx

 

She all but runs to the first floor and hides in one of the unoccupied guest bedrooms. She takes some time to catch her breath although she tries not to think why she needs to in the first place.

She sits on the bed.

She trembles, she can’t stop. Her whole skin is shivering, as if she had escaped death. There’s a hollowness in her breath. There’s an emptiness in her lungs and she hurts more than she thought she ever could. It angers her. She’s so furious, she might just explode. She fights back bitter tears because it all came to that. Six months of waiting expectantly, even though she wouldn’t admit it to herself, six months of worrying and he...

He was drunk. Correction. He _is_ drunk. He’s here with another woman (inconsequential woman, nevermind Melody, nevermind the rest of female kind)  and on top of that, he acts as if the last months haven’t happened at all. She’d been worried sick about him. Several times, she’d almost made the trip to his Malibu house, just to see if he was alright, or to give him an earful about not answering calls. At night, she had dreamt several times that she’d never left the yatch and that he had abandoned her anyway.

(She can still smell the salt of the sea and hear the wind hollowing and her heart beating so hard in her ribcage and her nails digging in her palms.)

Those fears had prevented her from doing more than just to get in touch with Rhodey. She doesn’t know if she should regret that choice or not. She might have stumbled on him and another woman (insignificant woman, nevermind the woman) and he might have laughed at her.

(He might not even have let her in. He might have ignored her entirely.)

Because there was nothing concrete between her and Stark to talk about. There still isn’t. A drunk love declaration is not something one can boast about. If anything, it’s embarassing that Tony thought he could only get sentimental or truthful - she doesn’t know, she never knows with him-  if he was drunk beforehand.

And yet, even though there’s nothing to talk about, Pepper wants to scream.  

She was entangled in a mess before she even understood there was one. She wished she could just disappear, leave the wedding and just… just forget all about those last two years. He isn’t worth the hassle and she is owed more. So why the struggle? She can’t seem to explain her attraction to Stark. He is everything she despises in a man.

She feels nauseous, all of a sudden, and she goes into the ensuite bathroom to splash water on her face. The last thing she want is to be sick because of a man. Even him. Especially him.

She doesn’t hear the door opening in the bedroom. When she comes back, feeling a little better, John is there, looking aghast.

“Pepper, you’re- you’re here…”

If it wasn’t the man’s wedding, she might have commented on his eloquence. Her self-restraint is admirable.

“You did invite me, John. Congratulations by the way. I don’t think I told you at your engament party. I’m very happy for you.”

He has a small laugh, but it rings false. “Yeah, congratulation to me. How are you Pepper? Are you enjoying yourself?”

She wants to leave the room, but he is in the way to the door. He is flushed in the face. She can’t smell the alcohol, but she knows his first drink has not been his last. What is it with men and alcohol at weddings? She is more annoyed than she is scared. Mostly because she knows John is not the violent drunk type. If anything, he is a sad drunk. She surprises herself in comparing him with Tony. The man is obnoxious but at least he knows how to hold his drink.

“I am. Actually, I think I should go find your fiancée. She’ll need me to help with some of the preparations.”

He doesn’t stop her when she passes him and reaches for the doorknob. She opens the door then leaves it ajar as she turns back towards him. “Is everything alright John?”

“I still love you, you know.”

Pepper would slap him if he didn’t look so sad. She won’t acknowledge what he just said. It’s not her problem. She can’t be responsible for other people’s emotions. Not when she never asked for them in the first place. “Maybe you should go find your best man. Drink a lot of water. Have an aspirin. You’ll feel better. This is a stressful day.”

She leaves the room. On the other side, Tony Stark is looking at her intently, casually resting against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

“Why Miss Potts, do you always leave men hanging after they’ve poured out their heart to you ? That’s rather cold.”

She might have had some remorse when it came to John but not with Tony. So she slaps him for a second time today. Hard.

“Fuck you, Tony.”

Damn her self-restraint. Damn the man. She is not his commodity. He has no right to be jealous. Hell, he has no right to be here, taunting her with something he can’t deliver. Her blood boils and her hand stings but her heart is steel. She never wanted that.

Tony has an odd look on his face. He didn’t expect that from her. Actually, Pepper thinks he expected her to apologize, make up some sort of explanation for what just transpired between her and John. Like hell she will.

“Don’t ever pull a stunt like that again. I am not yours to dispose of. And I certainly don’t owe you anything.”

She storms off before he can respond. She goes directly to the kitchen, bypasses the catering staff and opens a bottle of Veuve-Cliquot and pours herself a glass. She’s going to get through this wedding if it’s the last thing she does.

Xxxxx

Aurelia finds her in Andrew’s old office shortly after. Pepper knew it was the only place she could find some peace and quiet before the start of the ceremony, and god, did she need some.

“You look tired, my dear.”

“I just want the day to be over.”

Aurelia laughs. “Don’t we all! I think Annalise is ready to bit one her bridesmaids‘ head off. Anyway, it’s time. Go find Annalise. She’s asking for you.”

Pepper can’t hold off a long sigh. “Thank god it’s almost over.”

Xxxx

Annalise is indeed ready to kill someone. And by the looks of it, Pepper is high on the hit list. She couldn’t be less bothered. She ignores Annalise’s rant about lateness (again), arranges her make-up one last time, takes her bouquet, and pairs herself with William, who also seems to be having a long day. And it’s only 11 AM.

Xxxx

The ceremony goes without a hitch. John seems to have found his sobriety once more, Annalise gets her ring and Pepper manages to stand, smile and not yawn during the twenty intolerable minutes it takes for people to get married. Also, she notices Tony isn’t at his place. And Melody has turned around a few times, searching the room with her eyes.

Pepper is relieved. She doesn’t think she can deal with Tony once more.

They take the wedding pictures shortly afterwards (at least the ones with the bridesmaids) and everyone is directed to their tables. William thanks her for standing in for his sister’s friend and goes to his own table. And as predicted, sitting with such a large bow at the back of her dress is not the most confortable thing. She decides to wait for the end of the speeches before making up an emergency at the office. She can only take so much in one day. Aurelia will understand and she doesn’t care for John and Annalise’s opinion.

She’s in her car forty-five minutes later (who knew people could talk about nothing for so long?) and she’s at home less than an hour later. She gets off that ridiculous dress, puts on some sweat pants and an old T-Shirt before checking her voicemail. She presses play and the message is scrambled, she hears feminine laughter, and then, in the background “ _Come on, Tony! Don’t make me wait_!” Another laugh and then- “Until next time, Miss Potts.” And the line goes dead.

She immediately deletes the message.

Tony Stark is from now on a thing of the past.

Xxxxx

A few years later, she meets him again in a restaurant. She never stood a chance.

 

**Reviews are love, as always**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, an update!
> 
> First, I am so sorry for the incredibly long delay between this chapter and the last. In my defense, I never lied and told you upfront that updates wouldn't be regular, far from it. I finished my Masters' degree, and I'm taking a sort-of year off next year. I say 'sort-of' because I'll still go to class in order to prepare for a really hard competitive examination in order to become a university professor. However, instead of preparing the exam in one year, I'll do it in two. So next year will be relatively laid-back and then the year after, things will get really serious. I don't know if that will help with the updates. Hopefully it will, but I don't wan't to make any promises. In the meantime, I'm in holiday, and I'll try to write as much as I can. As you'll see, this chapter is Tony's POV of the first four chapters. It ends the first part of this fic and sets up the second part. It needed to be done, so don't hate me too much it this chapter doesn't really makes the story go forward. Next chapter will make things move on and will be a bit more explosive, I promise ;)
> 
> With lots of love, Callie 
> 
> PS: Thanks for all of you who favorited/followed and reviewed this last few months. You rock!

_Tokyo, A few years ago_

Time, admitedly, is not linear. The idea of past, present and future is a mere illusion. Something our brain made up in order to deal with the chaos of reality.

Tony is not well-versed in quantum physic theories but he does enough to question it: if time is not linear, does it mean that he’s paying for some ‘past’ mistake he hasn’t done yet? Or does he have to look elsewhere entirely and start pondering about the possible veracity in hindu philosophy?

God, he’s wasted. And Rhodey’s nowhere to be seen. Wait, had Rhodey been there at all? He’s not sure anymore. Well, if he is there, he’ll probably turn up sooner or later, ready to give him a hard time about drinking too much and not waiting for him. _Whatever_.

He tries to concentrate in order to remember what happened last night. His headache is killing him and so the details are a bit fuzzy, but he’s 84% sure he’s travelled in the last two days. To another continent. He looks at his surrounding and finds a bottle of sake which content is spilled on the bedspread.

Japan.

That’s right. The contract and buy out. He’s supposed to meet them tomorrow. In… fourteen hours or so, according to the alarm clock. There’s no way he is going back to sleep now.

He needs a shower.

Twenty minutes or so later, he puts on a nice suit with a new watch he’s bought just before leaving the States. The bar restaurant is open all hours of the night and the day. Better go find some company to drink with. Surely Japan has a few more sights to offer than just the one from the penthouse.

To say that it doesn’t take him long to find such a sight would be an understatement. She’s got her back to him for a few seconds before she turns her head, looking nowhere in particular and he knows he doesn’t have to look any further. God, those legs and that face. Yes, that face. He knows her from somewhere. Not that it’s surprising. This is the best hotel Tokyo has to offer. He’s bound to meet people he’s already met before or heard about. But he’s almost certain he hasn’t been with her already. Has he?

Either way, he knows he’s going be wrapped up in her in less than an hour.

He observes the woman for a moment before sitting on the bar tool next to hers. She has a laconic look about her. She doesn’t look sad exactly… or maybe she does. He’s seen that look before. That thought takes him somewhere he doesn’t want to go so he approaches her and says something about her needing the whole bottle rather than just a drink. She doesn’t smile or laugh. He moves on to ask her name and she introduces herself. The famous Pepper Potts. Well, not as famous as him, _obviously_ , but still, she’s on her way to become something big. Even Obadiah tried to poach her for Stark Industries. He tells her and compliments her legs at the same time. Never tell him he’s not good at multi-tasking. She, however, seems less than impressed by his charm.

“Mr. Stark, I am flattered by your interest in VAST’s endeavours. If you have any questions as to our line of work, please make an appointment with Mr. Wanamaker’s secretary. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must leave.”

Tough crowd. Maybe he shouldn’t have made a remark about her appearance. He apologizes before asking her if she’d like another drink. He thinks he’s lost her when she takes him by surprise. She says yes. _To everything_. She asks him to be discreet about it and he agrees. It’s not as if being on the front page of the tabloïds is his favorite activity. But he understands that a woman with a status such as hers.. well, that’s got career suicide written all over it, if anything about to transpire between them gets leaked. He wonders in the elevator if he should tell her about tomorrow. He decides against it before he hears the faint chime of the elevator bell. This is pleasure, not business. Also, he doesn’t think that telling her would work out in his favor. Tonight _or_ tomorrow. He begins his usual routine of feigning to care about her professional endeavours. She answers him briefly before pointing out that he should speed things up and that’s when he really gets interested. She’s a no-nonsense kind of girl trapped in an underwear model body, who doesn’t mind calling him out on his bullshit. She reminds him of Rhodey, somehow. If Rhodey was a hot, tall red-head.

Yeah, let’s not go there.

She drinks the content of her glass and sets out for the bedroom. No time like the present, right? He follows her to the adjoining room.

She’s mind blowing. He takes his time with her, going down on her (and oh, she’s a real ginger and Tony likes her a little more for that), and while she tries to remain her dry-witted self at first, it all goes to hell when he adds a finger and god, when was the last time someone streched her _that_ way?  It’s exhilarating. He wants to do a lot of unspeakable things to her, even more so than with some of the pretty air-head girls that seem to like to blow him _a lot_. Although, when she proposes a helping hand to his _hard_ problem, he denies her because he seriously needs to fill her now. And that’s when she literally gets on top of things. Well, on top of him. God, he loves a woman who can take charge.  He knows she finds it amusing and he thinks turnabout is fair play and after some quick banter about condoms and her being full of him, she sinks oh-so slowly on him. Things then go from fucking great to amazingly fucking awesome. He knows that’s probably terrible syntax but who cares because Pepper Potts is riding him like a pro (no offense to real professionals, he’s got a lot of respect for them) , and they come together as he swears to every divinity (even that one with the hammer).

She stays on top of him for a few moments after that, trying to find her breath and he keeps her close. She smells heavenly, he notices. Even with sweat and the pungent smell of sex around them, she still retains a faint scent of fresh oranges which reminds him of California. Of home. His heart skip a beat and he needs to get away from her, just for a moment, and anyway, the now full condom is getting uncomfortable. He delicately rolls her off him before going to the bathroom. Once there, he sees himself in the full wall mirror, disheveled, well-fucked and something else on his face he can’t pinpoint. He bins the condom, thinks about putting a towel on before deciding against it, and grabs two bottles of water. She’s still laying on the bed when he comes back but sits up as he hands her a bottle.

He takes his place next to her and her back distracts him. He strokes her without really thinking about it. She’s smooth and delicate beneath his fingertips, which is something he loves about women in general, but even more so in a woman like Virginia.  He knows instinctively that she can be a hard ass and that she probably doesn’t take shit from anyone. But remove the clothes, the inhibitions, the hunger for more, and she almost looks vulnerable. Not that he’d ever tell that to her face, or even think that she’s some fragile little thing. No, she probably knows better than most and anyway, that’s not the point. He just loves that women have this innate ability of soothing him just because they allow him to get close to them. To let him touch them. That same ability scares him too sometimes, and Virginia, whom he’s only known an hour or so, whose hair smells like home, who is probably more like him than she’d ever want to admit, living at the top and yet looking as lonely as he is, well, she reminds him of those moments in the blue hours of the night that he abhors to spend alone. That makes him want to keep her close, just a little longer, before he does something that will make her despise him. Because they never stay. He doesn’t let them get too close. They always want something from him. And while she doesn’t look like the others, while he can guess some scars that may or may not match his, the stakes are too high and Tony is nothing but a skilled businessman, even if he cannot bear this part of him from time to time. And he can hear his father telling him he’s too cheap and she’s expensive and _you spoil everything Tony_. That’s a bad deal. Don’t go ruining yourself on something you can’t afford.

He sees she is in deep thoughts and asks her about it. She wants to leave. He asks her to stay. She refuses and gets dressed. His father chuckles somewhere at the back of his mind. _Fuck off, Dad_.

He sees her leave and he remembers that odd poem he once read when he was still in boarding school:

_Do you see her in the black of the night_

_Trying to kiss the soul you never had?_

_Do you hear her at the darkest hour_

_Whispering the love that drove her mad?_

_Do you feel her before the first ray of light_

_Writing blood serments all over your back?_

_She dances, she screams, her tears become sour,_

_And still, she becomes the heart you sorely lack._

 

“Well, until next time, Miss Potts.”

“Until next time, Mr. Stark.”

He knows he is doomed the moment her light perfume vanishes with her.

 

Xxxx

Of course, the next time he sees her is in fact just a few hours after their extremely enjoyable first encounter. Of course, he knew she would be there. And of course, he also knew she wouldn’t be as pleased to see him again as he would be to see her.

The second meeting is not as enjoyable as the first. Although he is pretty amused (and slightly scared, though he’ll never admit it) by how revolted she looks when she hears what Mr. Kusaka and Mr. Osana have to say.

He hides behind his jackass persona, a decision which is definitely not a reflection of his genius intellect, and he cannot seem to find the off-switch button when he – belatedly – realizes that it’s probably not the best way to handle one Virginia Potts. Especially when you need her help.

She exits the room and it’s only because the laws of nature would not allow it that she does not leave a trail of fire in her wake.

Hell freezes over when he tries to follow her out of the meeting room. Somehow, he is very glad that those windows are reinforced. Falling from the 47th floor would not be his demise of choice (he’s actually thought about it and it’s a tie between trying to break the speed record in a racing car and dying an awesome – if reckless – death, or of eating too much peanut butter while drinking galleons of single malt. Decisions, decisions). 

The discussion continues in the elevator where she figures it out. Damn her and her long legs, and he feels strangely aroused and _focus, Stark!_

But she won’t budge and he respects that, he does. He did try to force her hand after all. So, he does the only thing he can do and kisses her, one last time, and it feels bitter and sloppy, but he needs it and it terrifies him that he needs something from a woman he barely knows. He makes his exit. He knows he’ll see her again. Women like that, they don’t stay in the shadows of other men very long.

XXXX

He is on his yatch, somewhere not far from the French Riviera, and he knows that he is drunk and that London, as far as he is concerned, was a total disaster. Not the sex though, never the sex. But the rest. He went there with one idea in mind: Get Potts out of his system. It’s been months since that first and second encounter in Tokyo.  He’s gone back to California, trying to fin a way to go round Obadiah without wounding his pride, then went to Brazil with Rhodey for his birthday, then back to California. He worked, he partied, he worked and partied again. It’s not monotonous, it never is because Tony Stark doesn’t do monotonous. But then, he didn’t think he did being hooked up on a girl – a woman, his JARVIS inner voice corrects – anymore. Not since college. And he was 15. Twenty years later or so and he hunts the faintest whispers about Pepper Potts. JARVIS has set up a Google alert and an NSA alert for him. He doesn’t hear anything about her but the usual yiddy-yadda on financial news. Then Andrew Wannamaker dies, Google alert rings every hour, each article making wild speculations on VAST, Wannamaker, his family and Potts’ involvement in a family business. The NSA alert bips once : “Potts highly probable successor of Wannamaker”. They even upgraded her ‘keep-watch’ level. They sure know how to celebrate a promotion at the NSA.

He asks his assistant (Clara, Kimberly, Courtney?) to get him an invitation to the funeral.

When he gets there, it’s raining and various news channels are at the gate of the cemetery. He goes in, looks dutifully serious and gets in without too much trouble. He spots her almost directly, mostly because she’s keeping her distance from the family circle. Also, she doesn’t have an umbrella and he decides to do the gentlemanly thing and share his.

Unfortunately, his resolution to be as polite and as supportive as he could stops when he undirectly asks her for a blowjob. Not his best move. It goes downhill from there and he goes back to his hotel suite, trying to figure out whether he wants to go out tonight or crash in bed and sleep off his jet lag when someone knocks and hope springs. He opens the door and it’s her, looking pissed off about something (probably him) and she assaults him in the most awesome way. Meaning: they have really hot sex right there on the floor and god, what happened to the woman who didn’t want people to know she was involved with him? Not that they know now, but he really didn’t expect that from her, espescially after she blew him off at the cemetery. Well, far from him the idea of complaining. But something feels off. This is not the woman he met in Tokyo. She was lonely and a little sad, but there was no anger, at least not before she saw him in that conference room. This Pepper is angry. Sad too, but mostly angry. Did he make her angry? He doesn’t think so. Sure, he’s an ass, but he’s pretty sure he’s not the reason of her sudden outburst. Later, on the yatch, he’ll wonder if this was the counter-shock of Andrew’s death before giving in to the alcohol-induced coma. In the meantime, she’s giving him all she’s got and probably more and god, he’s an idiot. For someone who’s got such a fucked up relationship with alcohol, he should have seen it coming. After all, addiction runs in the family. He tells her that next time, he’ll take her to diner. He means it.

She leaves before he can make good on his invitation. He sees the note and he sincerely hopes that there will be a next time. What he did not expect was seeing her in Mauï, beautiful and sunkissed and having diner with Rhodey. _What the hell ?_

His impromtu escapade ( is there any other type of escapade ?) to Hawaii begins strangely, with Rhodey flirting with Pepper and ends… in a castrophic way.

In the space of a few days, Virginia Potts becomes friend – without benefits – with one Anthony E. Stark and from there, they go to clubs, yatch parties and the like. He watches her being as care-free as she can be, dancing and drinking and laughing and he wonders what she must be like to be with, day after day, just being herself, being brilliant in a way he would never have expected someone to be.  Rhodey has always been his exception to the way he handles close relationships, i.e. : he doesn’t have any apart from that odd fraternal friendship. Obadiah is great, of course, but with SI between them two, he knows their relationship is bound to be fraught on some levels. And JARVIS? Well, he’s created him as well as the Bots. They’re perfect because they came from him. No chance of being betrayed there. No risk taken. Perfect and perfunctory.

But Virginia? She’s messy. She could very well be the order to his chaos, but she’s no angel. She applies logic to emotions until they spill over and sometimes, when he is lucky, he’s there to see her fall to his level. Give in to a bit of chaos, just enough until she catches herself and goes back to her pedestal, perfect and pristine.

So he watches her when she’s not looking, he watches her giving in to the sway of the music, to the rush of adrenaline resulting from two, three, four shots of margharitas. She’s never drunk but always a bit tipsy, a lighter spring in her step when he inevitably always get back with her to her hotel, just to make sure she makes it home, and maybe also because he wants to go up with her but she always kisses him on the cheek, suddenly shy and chaste as she waits for the elevator to arrive. He won’t go further than the lobby. Tony may be a lot of things, but he’s not the type to impose himself when it comes to women. He just makes himself available and waits to see what comes falling on his lap. (Gorgeous women, all too ready to please him). Pepper steps in the elevator, waves goodbye and looks straight at him until the doors close on her. Then he goes back to Rhodey, waiting in the car outside, trying not to spill his dinner on his shoes. And they day repeats itself. That is until Rhodey spots a gorgeous Swedish tourist and decides to end his leave with a bang. Literally.

Tony could have blamed Rhodey for putting him in a position where he would have to stay alone for an extended period of time with Pepper. He didn’t. Tony Stark owns his successes and his mistakes. Even the tremendous fuck-ups of galactic proportions.

(One day, when decades have gone by since that fateful evening on his yatch, when he’s bone-weary from the fight with alien demi-gods and titans, he’ll look at the woman sleeping next to him in the bed they’ve shared for years, and thank his good star that she was there to keep him alive, to keep him sane. Because he would know by then that loosing her would have affected the fate of the universe. And that scared him to no end.)  

That evening, he makes the mistake of running before walking. Hell, he probably wasn’t even ready to walk in the first place. But he tries anyway, because fortune favors the bold and Tony Stark is nothing but bold in everything he does. He should have remembered that he did not do relationships.  And apparently neither did Virginia Potts. Or at least, not with him. They end up having sex anyway, but he can’t handle it, won’t even look at her, or rather, let himself endure the look she’s giving him, and he gets the yatch to the nearest dock. She tells him she still wants to be friends. He doesn’t let her hear the bitter laugh he’s holding back. She leaves. He doesn’t watch her get away from him. The next day, when Rhodey comes back from his night with Klara, he asks : ‘No Pepper?’ Tony doesn’t answer. Rhodey doesn’t bring the subject up again.

XXXX

He sees her one last time at the wedding. He got himself there by way of chatting up one of the bridesmaid to get him invited as her plus one. Harmony – Melody? – doesn’t seem to mind. She just want to one up the bride who’s been making her life a living hell for months now. And who better than the infamous Tony Stark to make a control-freak bride enrage ? But Tony just wants to see Pepper. He needs to apologize, something he seldom feels the need for. But this is Pepper Potts and the rules don’t apply to her. However, the universe is set against him and she rejects him not once, but twice that day. Strangely enough, he’s not the only one getting rejected that day. Apparently John Wannamaker also has some (unrequited) feelings for the beautiful red-head. John gets married with a pat on the back and a heavy heart. Tony leaves the celebration early with a stinging cheek and two cocktail waitresses. He drinks, has sex with one of the girls, calls Pepper and leaves a message then has sex with the other girl, and blacks out. He doesn’t remember calling Pepper the next day.

They don’t see each other for the next three years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Circe ! Okay, just so you know, I have written this chapter in almost one go, I just took a 20 minutes break to eat dinner and came back to finish the chapter. I've tried to edit it as well as I could, but as usual, there is no Beta. So don't hate me for the spelling mistakes. I'm doing my best. I hope you'll like this one. It's... different from the first chapters. Meaning there's no smut (which is a victory for me because I was that close to have a lil' bit of NSFW content it it. But the muse said no. The muse is a cockblocker. Deal with it). Anyway, enjoy !
> 
> Love, Callie xx 
> 
> PS: Thanks to every one of you who reviewed. I'll try to answer to each of you as soon as I'm done with editing the chapter. As I said before, I am so sorry it took me this long to go back to this story. But the writing is back on track and hopefully, we'll catch up with the Iron Man events on a few chapters. 
> 
> PPS: My model for David Ashford is the very dashing Ioan Gruffudd. But you can choose whomever you like. Just think British and good looking ;)

 

** Chapter 6: **

 

She gives herself one last look in the mirror before nodding and grabbing her purse and keys.It’s the first time in several weeks that she has a night out that has nothing to do with VAST, the Foundation or any other business related dinners. Her Prada heels resonate on the pavement in front of her Malibu house before her chauffeur opens the door of her town car, allowing her to get into the vehicule. Tonight, Virginia thinks, is all about David and I.

Last week, Pepper turned 30, and according to Vogue Magazine and Financial Times, she is one of the most powerful women alive. Aurelia and her had joked about it on the phone, both agreeing that it was fortunate that ‘powerful women’ as they called them, hadn’t waited for international press to make them so. Then of course, Aurelia had asked about David. And Pepper, always careful, had answered that patience was a virtue and that she’d meet him in person in due time. She also told him that he was back next week and was going to take her to dinner. Aurelia laughed:

‘I hope you didn’t make him wait a month to take you to dinner, this time.’ Pepper blushed slightly, glad that they were on the phone and not having this conversation face to face. ‘Actually, this time, he’s the one that made me wait. He was supposed to be back a day before my birthday but couldn’t make it because of work. I suppose this is the universe’s way of making fun of me.’

Aurelia chuckled. ‘Oh, darling, when the universe makes fun of you, there’s no supposing about it. You’ll just know.’ 

Pepper had frowned at that but hadn’t pushed the matter any further. The call had ended a few minutes later. 

Back into the car, Pepper checked her watch: 7:30PM. Perfect. They had a reservation at 8PM in town and David told her he would meet her at the restaurant, as he was coming almost directly from the airport.

She and David had met the only way Pepper seemed able to meet men these days : through work. She would have lamented about that to the few female friends she had, had she not always thought that she’d need a man who would understand her hectic schedule and the love she arboured for her job. 

In the past years, VAST had grown slowly but steadily and the profits, according to her CFO and the number sheets she still liked to look over from time to time, seemed to agree with that statement. At first, of course, financial reviewers and other interested third parties had criticized her rather abrupt dismissal of several of her board directors and had also frowned at her careful investments over the years, people saying that maybe, she didn’t have the shoulders for the job if she wasn’t ready to take some risks. Pepper had tuned them out, then planned for the next twenty years with her newly appointed board of directors. Three years later and the results of her precise planning were starting to show, while some of her detractors were already backing out on their earlier comments. Things were turning out for the best while Pepper still prepared herself and the company for the worst, should it ever come.

Two years into the company’s new plan, Pepper met David and David, according to a smirking Aurelia, had met ‘Miss Potts’. To say that Pepper had been less than impressed by David Ashford would have been… playing with the truth. At first, he did impress her with his succesful art galeries and his former work at the Modern Tate Gallery as Head curator. Apparently, he had found himself at the annual Foundation Gala because he was planning on donating some of the pieces of his own private collection to a worthwile cause and was scouting several charities and foundations. Pepper enquired:

‘And why would you want to give some of your pieces to an American foundation? Surely there are worthwile causes in the UK, or even in Europe?’ 

Mr. Ashford had smiled: ‘I quite agree. However, I found myself particularly partial to foundations run by impressive women. And unfortunaletly, my fellow Brits are very much set in their patriarchal ways, even when it comes to charity.’

Pepper’s jaw had set. Another one who had come all the way to wherever he was from to take a look at the ‘Ice Queen’ in person. Because Pepper wasn’t blind. Or deaf. She knew that women in position of power attracted jealousy and some pretty horrid nicknames. In her case, the ‘Ice Queen’ had stuck.

‘In that case, I’ll be glad to inform Mrs. Wannamaker that you find her impressive, as she is the one who runs the Foundation.’ Pepper answered, before excusing herself. Why did Aurelia had to be sick on one of the only days of the year where she really needed some female solidarity?

Checking her Blackberry for some work emails, she hadn’t seen Mr. Ashford approach her. ‘I’m sorry if I offended you in any way, Miss Potts. I assure you that my interest in your foundation is quite serious. Actually, I had hoped I could invite you to dinner in order to discuss my involvement in the Wannamaker Foundation.’

Pepper had turned towards him, a polite smile on her lips. ‘As I said, Mr. Ashford, the Foundation is run by Aurelia Wannamaker. My presence at this gala is merely a formality that my position as head of VAST requires. I have very little say in Mrs. Wannamaker’s decisions, nor do I wish to, as she is quite capable of handling this formidable enterprise herself. I advise you to make an appointment with Mr. Jones, Mrs Wannamaker’s personal assitant. You will find him near the buffet, talking to the woman in the yellow dress. Now, if you will excuse me, I have-‘

‘I apologize, obviously, my comment earlier offended you and that was not my intent, I assure you. I was quite honest when I said that I find the archaic patriarchy in the UK extremely stiffling. I was less honest when I omitted to say that I have followed your career with a vivid interest. I merely wished to meet you, maybe impress you and find some way to ask you to dinner. But it seems that I have only managed to make an arse of myself, if you’ll pardon my French.’

Pepper was surprised to see the man blush when less than five minutes ago, he had been so self-assured. Her mind turned to Tony Stark for a few seconds and how he would never blush or apologize so profusely. But she shook the intruding thought away and took a closer look at the man in front of her. His suit, which was Saville Row, screamed public school and Oxbridge. An observation that was supported by his clear accent, his well spoken address and a signet ring that he was discreetly wearing on his right little finger. Having met quite a few men with the same background, Pepper was always weary of men who seemed to believe they were entitled to everything they set their eyes on. However, his choice of employment gave her pause. Men like him usually sought out government positions or jobs at the City. But he had been the Head Curator of the Tate and the expertise needed for such a job required someone passionate about their studies and hard work round the clock. Idlessness and self-entitlement weren’t welcome in the world of fine art. And Pepper, with her bachelor degree in Art History, knew that all too well. Therefore, she decided to perform a little test on him. If she was right about him, she would never have to see him again. But if she was wrong, well, a dinner would be the least she could grant him.

‘How about dinner, say, next Thursday? My assistant will call you. Here’s my card.’ David Ashford looked at her like he couldn’t quite believe his ears and agreed on the spot. When she had got back to the office the next day, she questioned her assistant: ‘Clara, did a Mr. Ashford call about dinner on Thursday ?’

‘He did, Ms. Potts. I was just about to confirm the meeting with you.’ 

Pepper smiled. ‘Please send my apologies to Mr. Ashford and tell him that we will have to reconvey our meeting for the Thursday after this one. Something’s come up.’

‘Yes, Ms. Potts.’

After a month, she had ‘reconveyed’ their meetings five times before she took the phone herself and called David.

‘Are you still in town?’ 

‘You know that I am.’

She bit her lip. Maybe she went a bit hard on him. ‘Would you mind having take-away with me, in my office tonight, around 10PM? I’ll order it from my favorite  _trattoria_.’

He chuckled. ‘Are you sure something won’t mysteriously come up between now and 10PM ?’

‘I’ll make sure of it.’

And he did come. They had dinner on the sofa in her office, eating canellonis and drinking some very good wine from the South of Italy. She kissed him goodbye that night.

‘Does that mean we’re going to see each other again?’ 

She kissed him a second time, which he returned quite happily. ‘I certainly hope so, Mr. Ashford.’

‘I look forward to it, Miss Potts.’

 

XXXX

 

After that night, they saw each other when they could, which, Pepper wasn't happy to admit, wasn’t as much as she would have wished to. At some point, David did have to go back to England, while she had to travel for the company. Several times, they met in airport hotels, where their encounters were quick and heated before they became slow and langourous in the mornings before one of them had to catch te next flight. It wasn’t ideal but they made it work. They were good together and Pepper quickly became quite infatuated with her British suitor, as Aurelia liked to call him.

A year or so later, when work has become less hectic for Pepper as the board members, investors and clients had finally settled into the company’s new dynamic, Pepper starts to spend less time abroad and begins to send other people in her stead, now that she has trained several trustworthy men and women to handle VAST’s portfolios on five different continents. New international offices have been bought (all set in environmentally-friendly buildings) and Pepper’s schedule has begun to look like something a normal human being could endure.

And tonight, Pepper is quite glad to wear her favorite Prada dress to her ‘belated’ birthday date with David. He arrives shortly after she does, dressed impeccably as always and not at all looking like he’s just spent several hours on a plane. He kisses her ‘hello’ then ‘happy birthday’ then ‘just because I missed you’ before ordering. The evening goes flawlessly as they talk about everything that they haven’t been able to say over the phone the few times they talked since they last saw each other and Pepper finally manages to ask him of he’d be interested in going to dinner with her to the Wannamakers, in two weeks time.

‘John and Annalise are expecting their first child, although it’s quite the secret because Annalise wants to tell everyone at dinner.’

David chuckles. ‘But of course, you already know.’

‘Of course. Aurelia and I have become very close since Andrew’s passing, and especially after John got married and her youngest son, Peter, went to college. And as head of Andrew’s Foundation, she and I talk quite a lot as well to decide on some financial matters. Also, she wants to meet you.’

He puts her hand on her. ‘Pepper, I’d be honoured to be your plus one. You’ve talked about Aurelia so much, I’ve been dying to meet her ever since we’ve started dating.’

Pepper has a small laugh. ‘Well, I have to say both of our schedule have been quite busy this past year. But I’m delagating more and more and soon, I’ll only handle the U.S. portfolio and just overlook the other international offices from a distance. It’ll be easier to see each other.’

David takes a deep breath. ‘Actually, I’m glad you brought the subject on the table because I have something to ask you.’ He takes a rectabular box out of his breast pocket. Pepper’s heart skips a beat.

‘Now, don’t worry, it’s not a ring. But it’s a step forward, one that I’ve long waited to discuss with you and I hope you’ll agree that this could be something good.’

She takes the box he just slid towards her and opens it: it's a key. David explains: ‘I’ve decided to open a new gallery, bigger than the others. And I’m going to open it in California. So I bought a house, here in Malibu, and I hope that you’ll come and leave with me.’ Pepper is speechless. David adds: ‘I don’t expect an answer tonight. Please take all the time you need.’

Pepper is about to say something when she hears voices coming from the maitre d’s station. Three people have just come in, without a reservation and are asking for a table. A man and two women, who looked like they might be twins. However, Pepper’s gaze is focused on the man. She recognizes him instantly. Tony Stark just showed up in the same restaurant as her and has apparently succeeded in getting a table. Pepper feels her heart hammering in her chest. ‘Fuck!’

‘What?’

She looks at David, who is still expecting some kind of answer from her. ‘Oh no, I’m sorry. I mean, could you just excuse me for a minute, I forgot to tell my assistant something before leaving work today and I need to call her. I swear I’m not avoiding your question. But I really need to call her.’

Pepper feels guilty for lying to David but she couldn’t deal with Tony Stark right now and retreating to the ladies will enable her to think up an exit strategy.

Once in the bathroom, she looks at her reflection and sees that she has considerably paled.  _What the fuck is Tony Stark doing here?_  Pepper hasn’t heard from him since that disastrous day at the Wannamaker’s mansion and that even more disastrous message he left on her answering machine. After that, she had severed all contact with him, save for Rhodey, with whom she still has some semi-regular contact with. However, Rhodey is now a Colonel and is less and less available as he spends more and more time in the Middle-East. Their conversations almost never brush the subject of Tony Stark as per tacit agreement. She hardly knows what he was doing these days, as Obadiah Stane seems to be the only head of SI as Tony has become a less than active CEO in the past three years. Often, when they were still on speaking terms, she had wondered whether or not being head of a company was the right fit for Tony. But their acquaintance had been too brief and Pepper hadn’t really been able to get to know the real Tony.

And right now, she isn't willing to talk to him at all. 

The door of the bathroom opens and Pepper is reminded of Aurelia’s words about the universe making fun of her and her knowing instantly when it would. A grinning Tony in the ladies of an expensive restaurant certainly looks like it.

‘I knew it was you. I mean, you can’t have legs like that and not attract a man’s attention. Even from behind. Especially with a perfectly shaped one like yours.’

Pepper represses a sigh. ‘Hello, Tony. Still drunk I see. You’re in the ladies bathroom, please leave.’ 

He does the opposite and and closes the door behind him, leaning on it. ‘Pep, we need to talk. I was an ass the last time we saw each other and that wasn’t ok. I tried to call but your assistant, or should I say, your Wall of China, but she wouldn’t put me through to you. And since I’m not a complete moron, I didn’t hack your phone and bypass the blacklist you put my number on. I totally get that you ddin’t want to hear from me again. Hell, even Rhodey won't say anything about you.”

“How gentlemanly of you, Tony. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to my date.”

Pepper makes a step forward but Tony doesn't bulge. Pepper waits. She knows he won't try anything untoward. But he still has something to say, apparently.

‘Is it serious?’

Pepper’s heart sinks a little at his subdued tone and hates herself for that. ‘Yes, it is. He just asked me to move in with him.’

‘But you haven’t said yes yet.’

Pepper didn’t have it in her to lie to him and tried not to compare this situation to the easy lie she told David before going to the bathroom. ‘No, not yet. But I’m seriously considering it.’

‘He’s not right for you.’

Pepper exhales. ‘Tony, please, don’t do that.’

He shakes his head. ‘I don’t mean that I’m the one for you, Pep. I’m not an idiot. I know that I’m way too fucked up for you. I… I’ve accepted that. I shouldn’t have asked you to… to be with me. That wasn’t right. Still isn’t. Probably won’t ever be although I’m working on that. But that guy, David, right?’ Pepper nods, although she knows she hasn’t told him his name. Tony has a way of finding out things she doesn't say. ‘He’s… too sleek. You’re going to be bored out of your mind with him. And he won’t get you. You’re… God, Pep, you’re a fucking supernova and that guy, he probably thinks you’re just an ambitious girl who finally arrived at the top and who’ll want you to either slow down or stop altogether. Or if he doesn’t, he’ll resent you for not being what he needs. But I know you, and you’re just getting started. You need someone who gets that you need your job to be who you are.’

Pepper shakes her head. ‘I’m not my job, Tony. And I am slowing down. Andrew’s company is on the right track and people are finally trusting me not to run his business into the ground. If I have played my cards well, and I know I have, the company’s future is assured fo the next twenty years. I have people I trust working for me all over the globe. I don’t even need to leave the country every month anymore.’

Tony walks towards her and puts his hands on her shoulders. ‘That’s what I mean, Pepper. You’re ready to look for your next challenge. You’ve outgrown VAST. You’ve made your point to the world, shown them that Virginia Potts is not some bright-eyed newcomer. If I know you well enough, and I think I do, VAST could probably be run by that idiotic son of Wannamaker or even by the other son who’s still in college. You’d just need to leave them some kind of handbook. Am I wrong? And Dave, or whatever his name is, he probaly thinks that you’re done, that you’ll settle or just join him to run his galleries, which is the stupidest thing ever. You only go up, Potts. And with that guy, you’ll just bury yourself in something that’s not even challenging enough for a ten year old. Come to Stark Industries. I need you. I swear, I won’t even try to have sex with you.’

She slaps him. She doesn’t know why. Well, she does know why but won't admit it. The slap just came out of nowhere and before she realised what she was doing, the sound of her hand on his cheek was already resonating around them. There is a tremor in her voice when she speaks:

‘No.’

He doesn’t move and she has to circumvent him to get out of the bathroom. When she exits the room, David is on the other side, looking at her quizically. She doesn’t let him the time to ask her what’s wrong and grabs his arm. She asks if he has paid and answers affirmatively. ‘I wasn’t sure you’d want to stay after I asked the question. Pepper, you look pale. Look, it’s really not such a big deal if-‘

Pepper stops walking and faces him. They’ve reached the parking lot and she hopes Tony won’t follow them here but she’s pretty sure he won’t. ‘David, I love you. You’re everything I ever wanted in a man, in a relationship, in everything. And I will give you your answer. But not tonight. And when I see you next, I’ll tell you why I waited to give you your answer and hopefully, we’ll move forward from then on. But right now, I have to leave, and I need you not to ask why. Can you accept that?’

He nods. She kisses him on the mouth and hails a cab, because she sent her chauffeur home when she arrived, while David stays on the same spot, slighly dumbstruck. He watches the car leave and still doesn’t move. Behind him, he notices a man watching the same car go in the distance. 

_ What the hell just happened? _

 

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE !!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back with an update ! Thank you all for reviewing and the kudos, it's been a huge help to get me writing! Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter in the comments ! 
> 
> Love, Callie xx

 

**Chapter Seven :**

Pepper arrives an hour early at the Wannamaker's Mansion, just outside of Malibu. She drove there in her own car, the latest Audi convertible that she gifted to herself for her 30th birthday. All in all, it seems that buying the car is the ony thing she really enjoyed about her birthday. Last week, David asked her to move in him with him just before Tony showed up unexpectedly – in the ladies bathroom of all places – and asked her to join him at SI. He also apologized for his past behaviour but Pepper cannot handle her conflicted feelings for Stark at the moment. She swore to David she would give him an answer tonight and she's decided to make good on her promise. But not before she talks to Aurelia. Over the past week, Pepper had scolded herself for needing another woman's opinion on a matter that should only concern her and David alone, but truth be told, she is scared and not used to commited relationships. Yes, on paper, she wanted them. In real life, they terrified her. Like all logical women who like to compartimentalize their lives and put order in things where some probably wouldn't, Pepper made a pro and con list of why she should or shouldn't move in with David. She stumbled on the same problem. On paper, the pros win. In real life, Pepper is still not convinced. Of course, her rational mind tells her to do it, live the life she's always dreamed for herself. Her non-rational mind is less than encouraging.  _You shouldn't hesitate so much on something that should be a natural step forward._ Ergo : Pepper needs a second opinion, and Aurelia is the only person she can think of.

Hence her arriving an hour early so that she can ask Aurelia to give her her honest opinion of David after dinner. Pepper feels like a teenager about to ask her mom dating advices. Hardly the behaviour of a 30 year-old woman.

She parks outside the mansion, buzzes the interphone and walks up the path leading to the Wannamaker's property. She checks her phone one last time for messages (her inbox is full, as always, but she knows which messages are urgent and which can wait until tomorrow). The only e-mail of interest is David's confirming that he'll be arriving on time for dinner. Pepper unvolontarily bits her lower lip at that. She should have had the courage to call David or at least send him a message to tell him that everything was fine. But she didn't want to lie to him and in the end, she had her assistant Clara send him an email with the time and address for the dinner. Also, there's an email from Clara telling her that Mr. Stark had called  _again_. About, and she quoted : ' _she knew what._ ' Pepper sighs. Another conversation she'll have to have with David.

The dinner is to take place on the large terrasse, at the back of the house. Aurelia told her that Annalise wanted a dinner that reminded people of the wedding, which had taken place in the gardens because, and she quoted : " _It was such a beautiful day, and people should have at least the opportunity to relive that moment with us as we announce the arrival of John Jr."_  Pepper had stiffled a laugh and had enquired whether or not they already knew the gender, since Annalise wasn't showing yet.

"I think it's just wishful thinking, dear. They certainly haven't told me anything about it yet." Aurelia had replied.

Once in the lobby, Pepper asks a member of the house staff if she'd seen Aurelia. The woman was about to answer when the clear voice of Annalise rings at the other end of the lobby.

'Pepper, darling! It's so good to see you! Where have you been these past months, I have so much to tell you! We  _must_ have lunch together next week!'

Pepper almost has to physically restrain herself to explain to Annalise the difference between a CEO of a fortune 500 company and a jobless socialite.

'I'm sure we can arrange that, call my assistant and she'll book you in.' She said diplomatically.

Annalise has a small laugh. 'Are you teasing me? You sound just like my husband. Anyway, I'm so glad you came early. Aurelia is not here yet, something about a Foundation meeting running late. I swear the woman is busier than you. But she promised she'll be here soon. But I need to talk to you. Or rather, John needs to talk to you. He would have called, of course, but since he knew you were coming to our little dinner, he prefered to wait until we were all gathered, as a family you know.'

As she talks, Annalise has linked Pepper's arm through hers and is leading her to the second floor, where Andrew's office used to be. Pepper, who's not someone people can easily lie to, braces herself for something unpleasant. Had John told Annalise about him kissing her just a few minutes before the wedding ceremony? No, that doesn't make sense. Annalise doesn't seem the type of woman to ask for an apology. Even if Pepper hasn't done anything wrong.

Annalise opens the door to Andrew's office and John is waiting there, but he's not alone. Casey, his younger brother is also in the room. Annalise smiles to Pepper. 'Well, I have a few things that need taken care of downstairs, so I'll leave you to it. Don't talk too long!' She closes door behind her and Pepper is left alone with the Wannamaker sons. She has the odd feeling she's just walked into a trap.

John extends a hand that she shakes. 'Pepper, it's so good to see you. Please, take a seat.' Casey doesn't say anything and remains seated on the couch near the door. She remembers the last time they were in this office. The family lawyer had read Andrew's will and had sealed Pepper's fate as he made her CEO of VAST. Somehow, Pepper feels that this 'meeting' has something to do with it.

She prefers to stand but she accepts the glass of scotch he offers. She glances at Casey. He must have finished his bachelor's degree in Business at Yale, she thinks. She nurses her drink while John seems to gather the courage to talk. He sits at the desk where Andrew used to sit and the sight of John there sends a pinch to her heart. He looks small, sitting there. Like a little boy trying on his father's shoes. She wants to yank him off that chair.  _Deep breath, Pepper._

'Well, first, I want ot congratulate you on your work at VAST. You've done an amazing job. Father would have certainly appreciated that.'

 _Appreciated that? What does he think I do up there? Walk Andrew's dog?_ She keeps her cool, waiting for John to get to the point.

'And Casey and I, we can certainly see that Father trained you extremely well, the company has never been better since he passed.' Pepper has to mentally fight herself not to make another dog reference, out loud this time.

'And of course, Casey and I wanted to tell you that-'

'Oh, for heaven's sake John, cut through the chase, will you? We want to buy you out of VAST.' Pepper can hear John make a choking noise behind her, but she is focused on Casey, who is finally standing up.

Pepper does something she's never done before. She asks him to repeat himself.

'We want to make VAST a family company again. Look, we're glad that you've handled the company while I was at school and John was… getting married. But we think that Father was too rash and shouldn't have given the company to an outsider.'

Pepper can barely contain her rage. 'An  _outsider_? I had been working at VAST for years when I was made CEO. Andrew didn't  _give_  his company, as you so delicately put it. He groomed me for the role, and thus even before I was even aware of what he was doing. I was as surprised as you when the will was read, but now, I am perfectly concious that Andrew always meant me to have it. Hell, he was like a father to me! And Aurelia supports his choice. Didn't you read his letter ?'

'Screw the letters, he was dying and didn't have all his head. You're not his daughter. And my mother shouldn't have intervened. VAST belongs to the Wannamakers. And we want you to hand it back.'

Pepper drinks her scotch. She needs to calm down. Arguing with Casey is not how she'll get out of this mess. She turns to John, who has considerably paled in the last two minutes. 'And you, John? Do you agree with what Casey just said?'

'Of course, he d-' Pepper cuts him and her tone leaves no room for comment.

'Shut up, Casey, you've said your piece. Let him speak.'

John is still seated and he looks even smaller than before. 'I think that VAST should be a Wannamaker company.' He doesn't sound so sure of himself. 'But no the way Casey said.' She hears his younger brother groan behind her.

'When Father died and the will was read, I didn't react the way a son ought to. I was scared and I gave in too easily. You see, I think that Father meant that I find my way back to VAST, like I should have when his cancer was first discovered. But I didn't and well, Casey was not in college yet and you were the next best choice. He just didn't want to force me into the company.'

Although Pepper wanted to groan at his choice of words ( _I am no one's next best choice_ ), she acknowledged that there was some truth in what he was saying. Andrew had known that John would have been a reluctant heir, albeit a dutiful one. And Casey had been too young at the time to succeed him. But wouldn't have Andrew or Aurelia have mentioned that her position as CEO would be temporary? No, she refused to believe that. However, that didn't meant that VAST was always going to be hers…

John goes on 'And, Annalise and I, we think that with the baby coming, we have now an heir to the company for when Casey and I want to retire.'

Pepper wants to laugh. Of course Annalise would encourage her husband to replace her at the head of VAST. The woman may seem harmless but Pepper knew that the Harvard admission committee didn't suffer any fool. And Annalise had finished Suma Cum Laude at Harvard Law.

Pepper plays it safe: 'Look, even though I don't appreciate the way you've presented this idea to me, I can understand that you have shortcomings with Andrew's decision. However, you'll understand that I cannot make a decision on the spur of the moment. I have to think about it. So can we agree to meet later, say in two weeks ?'

She can see John and Casey relax instantly. John opens a file on his desk and slides towards her a piece of paper.

'This is an Non-Disclosure Agreement. It stipulates that what has been discussed in this office cannot be spoken about but between those alrealdy in the know. It's a standard procedure. Annalise drafted it herself, so this is just between us four."

Pepper smirks. She knows this NDA wouldn't stand in any court, even signed. But she plays by their rules, even though their game is flawed. If anything, this will get them off her back for the time being. Pepper reads the document, makes sure that everyhting is in order and signs at the bottom of the page.

'Well, in that case, I'll see you in two weeks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to powder my nose.'

She has her hand on the button of the door when she hears Casey say: 'Of course, Mother has not yet been informed. So you won't talk to her about it.'

Pepper smiles: 'I wouldn't dream of it.'

She exits the room before her urge to slap him across the face wins her over. The next thing she knows, she is barricaded in the fourth floor bathroom, as far away as she can from them. She puts some water on her face.  _Shit, shit, shit_. What is she going to do? She knows that if she refuses their offer, they'll have the will dismissed by a judge and they'll sue her for everything she's got, with or without Aurelia's support. She should have known. Casey was so angry that day. She should have known he wouldn't let this go without a fight. And John. Spineless, stupid John. Who cannot say no to his wife or his brother. And who is probably still a bit bitter that she turned him away. Twice.

She looks at her watch. 30 minutes before the dinner is set to start. The guests are probably arriving. And David! Is he already here? She checks her phone. No new messages. He's probably still on the way over. She's completely forgotten about him with what just happened. And she still hasn't talked to Aurelia. She wonders if she will, after what just transpired in her huband's former office. She takes a look at herself in the looking glass. Maybe Tony will still want her to work for him, even after she's slapped him. She has a mirthless chuckle… then she has an epiphany.  _That fucking bastard!_

She finds his name in her contacts and calls his number. He answers almost immediately.

'Well, that's a sur-'

'You knew! You fucking knew!'

'Hmm.. Did I know what? Because, if you hadn't noticed yet, I'm a certified genius. I know a lot of things.'

'Don't play coy with me, Stark! Why didn't you tell me before they ambushed me?!'

'Ah. I didn't think they'd do it so fast.'

Pepper wants to scream. 'Oh my god. You really did know! Why didn't you tell me ?!'

Tony's voice wavers a bit: 'I tried! I swear I tried to tell you last week but I thought, why not offer her a job first and see if she takes it. At least she'll leave VAST with her head high. And then you turned me down. Ouch, by the way. You have a mean swing, Potts. And then, you were gone. You even left your boyfriend in the parking. It's not like I stood a chance.'

Pepper pinches her nose. 'That was a week ago, Tony. You had the time to tell me between then and now.'

She hears him chuckles. 'Yeah, right, tell that to that secretary of yours. I called. Lots of time. I even called today.'

She scoffs. He has a point there. She's had Clara screening his calls for years now. But then, she recalled what he said in the bathroom a week ago. 'I thought you could bypass my blacklist? You certainly boasted about your so-called gentlemanly behaviour when you said you didn't use your technological skills to have me on the phone, no? Or, I don't know, you could have just showed up at my office?'

She hears him sigh. 'Look, I know I should have told you that day. I screwed up. But we hadn't seen each other in years, let alone talked or acknowledged the other. I just… I just couldn't see myself telling you that the sons of your late mentor where going to do you one over. I mean, would you have believed me? Would you have even listened?'

It's her turn to sigh and she slides down the wall. She wants to scream. She wants to cry. She wants to leave this house and never return. She doesn't know what to do so she does something she's never thought she'd do. She asks Tony Stark for advice.

'What do I do, Tony? I don't have the strenght to fight them over what they consider their birth right. God knows I hate this entitlement shit but in the end, they're not completely wrong. And VAST would suffer if its CEO was thrown in a legal battle. And I don't want that. Andrew wouldn't want that. And Aurelia, it would tear her apart.'

'Well, you know me. I make weapons for a living. So I'd probably hire an army of lawyers and hand their asses to them in court. But that's not your style, Peps. You're far too classy for that, even if you're one scary lady when someone pisses you off. Which, oddly enough, is usually me.'

She has a small, watery laugh. 'Yeah, you're good at pissing me off.'

'What can I say, I'm a man of many talents. But seriously, Potts. Don't let them dictate your choices for you. Go or don't go. But if you go, show them that you go on your terms, not theirs. Hell, you know what, if I were you, I'd probably buy a whole lot of actions through an off-shore account. And I'd make it impossible for them to change the members of the Board of Directors for the next ten to twenty years. You hired good people, Potts. CEO or not, they're going to follow through with that twenty years plan of yours. After that, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee are going to eat their hats while you enjoy a nice vacation far away from those idiots.'

Pepper dries her tears. 'You really are a genius, Mr. Stark. I couldn't have thought of a better exit strategy myself.'

She hears him whistle. 'A compliment from Pepper Potts? Are you ill? Am I ill? Is the world ending?'

'Shut up. I need to plan. I'll talk to you later. And you're still not off the hook.'

'I know. Until next time, Miss Potts.'

'Until next, Mr. Stark.'

She hangs up.

XXXXX

The dinner begins a few minutes later, when Aurelia finally arrives at the Mansion. 'My apologies, I couldn't get away sooner. Someone made a mistake at the bank and I had to deal with them all afternoon.' Pepper sits next to David, after kissing him hello and softly apologizes to him about not calling him.

'Don't worry, I understand perfectly. We'll talk about it later. Shall we go to mine or yours after dinner?'

'Mine. I think it's best.'

She squeezes his hand under the table.

XXXX

The dinner goes on without a hitch. As planned, Annalise and John made their announcement and as planned, everyone applauded and asked question after question about the new baby. Of course, Annalise being a little less than three month pregnant, couldn't tell much, just that she hoped it was a boy, but a girl would be just as fine, that she wished for the baby's good health and that the baby was due for November. Pepper smiled at the right time and congratulated them several times with the rest of the guests and even laughed at the right time when Annalise made a quip about 'non-alcoholic champagne'. And during the whole time, she avoided looking at John and Casey.

By the end of the evening, she is exhausted by all those pleasantries. When it's finally time to leave, she asks David to wait for her in front of the house, while she fetches her purse in the other room. Aurelia catches her before she gets there.

'Oh darling, I'm so pleased to see you. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Linette told me you arrived early and wished to see me.'

That must be the house staff member she was talking to before Annalise arrived, Pepper thinks.

'Yes, I just wanted to ask you something about the Foundation, but that can wait until later. I can see your plate is full at the moment.' Pepper lied easily.

Aurelia laughs. 'Yes, they are keeping me rather occupied these days. And Annalise absolutely wants to refurbish the nursery in the Mansion. This is going to be a few interesting months, let me tell you. Oh, before I forget, your David is absolutely gorgeous! And such an intelligent young man!'

Pepper smiles fondly. 'Yes, he is. He just asked me to move in with him actually.' Pepper immediately regrets saying anything. Aurelia raises an eyebrow. 'But you haven't said yes, yet. Am I wrong?'.

Pepper shakes her head. 'You're not wrong.' Damn that woman and her insight.

Aurelia takes her hands. 'My sweet Virginia, in matters of the heart, you've always been very blind. But I have absolute faith in you. You'll make the right choice. And now, you must leave before your young man thinks you've left without him.'

Once again, Pepper is left alone with her questions. She grabs her purse and heads out to join David. They take their cars and he follows her home. Once inside, she pours them two glasses of red wine and sits them on the couch in the living room.

'Oh, I think I know where this is going. A simple yes wouldn't take so long to say. Or a glass of red before saying it.'

Pepper strokes his cheek. 'It's not a no.'

'But it's not a yes."

'It's a not yet.'

David looks down at his glass. 'May I ask why? Do you feel like I've asked you too soon? Or is it your feelings for me? Would you prefer a ring?'

Pepper hates herself for what she is doing to him. She has the sweetest man on her couch, asking her to move in with him, and he's second-guessing himself because of her inability to commit.

'No, it's not that. I… God, this is hard. You see, that's what I mean. It's hard for me to just let go. I love you, David. You're everything I've ever wished for. But right now isn't the right time for me to commit to a decision like that. And also, if I'm being honest, I'm afraid. I'm terrified of getting hurt. Because I know how it feels to love someone and to hurt them and I never want to do that again. To anyone. Especially not to you.'

David frowns. 'That man, on the parking lot. You know him, don't you? Who is he?'

'Someone from my past, who caught up with me after three years without speaking to him. Which made me realize I cannot take this decision lightly. We've been seeing each other for almost a year but most of the time, we weren't even in the same country. But now that you're here, I want us to try and see more of each other, in our homes, to see where it leads. And also, I'm having some new difficulties at work, and it might take some time before I can focus on my personal life. Do you think you can wait for me a little longer?'

David chuckles and shakes his head. 'Pepper, I'll wait as long as it takes for you to say yes. It's not like I ever had a choice in the matter.'

Relief washes over Pepper and she kisses him full on the mouth. 'What did I ever do to deserve you?'

He takes her glass from her hand and puts it on the coffee table, near to his. He reaches for her hand. 'I don't know. Maybe you could show me?' He leads her to the bedroom.

They don't come out until late the morning after.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO'S UPDATING ?! It's been a little more than a month I think since the last update, so I'm quite glad it didn't take me longer, because boy, this one didn't come easily. I had several drafts and several endings for this chapter and it took me quite some time to find the one which I believed was best. By the way, if anyone's reading this, I'm still searching for a beta. Anyone who feels confident about their grammar, because I'm still French and I still make mistakes. 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy this one. I dropped a little hint (okay, maybe not so little) about what's coming next. Let's see if you can spot it ;) 
> 
> Love, Callie xx

 

** Chapter 8: **

 

Pepper is in her office, pacing around and trying to get some work done but her head just isn't in it. Neither is her heart to be frank. It's been a few days since the dinner at the Wannamakers' mansion and Pepper still hasn't made a decision about her future at VAST. Does she fight? Does she cave? She thinks back on Tony's plan and she agrees that it would work, that as an exit strategy, it is the best way to go and to make a statement, but in the end, it seems too vindicative and she doesn't know if she wants to go this way. She doesn't want to take control of VAST this way, or to hurt Aurelia by fighting with her sons in the many legal battles that will undoubtedly follow.

She stays at work rather late that day, even her P.A. is gone before her and only the maintenance staff is there when she goes down to the parking. But David is not in town today and she just wants to take a long bath, eat and sleep. Well, is she can manage to sleep. The last nights have been rather restless. She parks in her driveway and is surprised to see that another car is already parked there. She recognises Aurelia's vehicle and enters her house calling for her.

"In the kitchen, dear! I heard your car and thought you could use a glass of wine. I hope you don't mind that I opened one of your bottles. I've always been rather partial to your tastes in French wine."

Pepper enters the kitchen and smiles. "Not at all. I just wasn't expecting you. How did you-"

Aurelia kisses her on the cheeks before handing her a glass of Côte de Provence. "Your housekeeper let me in. I've been here for quite some time actually. How is it that you stay so late at work, my dear? Even Andrew wouldn't come home so late."

Pepper looks down her glass. "Well, it's been a bit busy these past few days… But why didn't you come directly to VAST? You know I would have received you."

Aurelia sighs and her smile vanishes. "I know, dear. But I think you and I need to have a conversation and I didn't want to alert anyone. You never know who might be watching, even at VAST."

Pepper frowns. "I don't understand."

Aurelia puts her glass on the table. "I know, Virginia. I found out this morning. I cannot tell you how sorry and ashamed I am. Casey and John have acted despicably. When I got the confirmation this morning, I just.. I couldn't take it. And Annalise is driving me crazy at the mansion. I cannot wait for their house to be renovated so that she can leave me be."

Pepper struggles to find the adequate reaction. "How.. I mean.. You don't.."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. You must have been so stressed out these past few days and here I come, barging in your house without making sure you're alright. We should move this to the living room. You must be exhausted. And hungry too. Why don't we order something? You don't have a lot to eat in your refrigerator, dear. You should eat more. I swear you've lost weight since I last saw you. And that was five days ago!"

While Aurelia calls a Thaï restaurant that Pepper knows doesn't deliver but apparently will for Aurelia, she sits on the couch and tries to catch her breath. All the stress she's accumulated since the dinner has come to the surface and although Pepper feels incredibly relieved now that Aurelia knows, she has difficulties dealing with the sudden rush of emotions. She really should go to her yoga class more often, instead of watching horrible B-movies to try and relax.

Aurelia sits back next to her and takes Pepper's hand in hers. "Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

Pepper, who's finally able to think coherently, nods. "Yes, it's just.. I'm sorry, I'm not sure what took me. My nerves, I think."

Aurelia shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, Virginia. My boys did quite a number on you. I swear, they'll never hear the end of it once I get to see them. However, and once again, I apologize, I don't think that it will be enough for them to back off from trying to take over VAST."

Pepper squeezes Aurelia's hands. "You're right. Which is why you won't say anything to them. At least, not until we agree on a plan. That is, if you are with me, of course."

"Oh darling, I've already told you. If it were just for Andrew and I, that company would be yours. Lord knows I love my boys, even when they are being incredibly stupid, but as far as I'm concerned, you are family, Virginia. VAST should be yours. That is, if you still want it."

Pepper has a sad smile. "I don't think I can keep it, Aurelia. But I can certainly make sure that it is well run, for the next two decades, at least."

Ten minutes later, they are both on the phone, calling all the board directors and arranging a meeting via conference call. It takes some time, as their aren't all in the country, or the continent, but an hour later or so, Pepper has them all on Skype and Aurelia puts them in the know. There's a pause, then a brouhaha of voices and Pepper has to speak a little louder.

"Ladies, gentlemen! I have a plan!"

Silence.

"We're going to sell the company."

* * *

Pepper is nervous. She has reasons to be. The two-weeks deadline ends today and Casey and John are both coming to VAST to hear her answer. She's waiting in one of the conference rooms when Clara informs her that Mr. and Mr. Wannamaker have arrived.

"Show them in, please."

John and Casey both enter the room with a smile on their face, as they exchange pleasantries with Pepper and ask her if she's been well. Pepper wants to slap them both until the skin comes off their face.

"I've been very well, thank you."

Casey cuts through the chase and asks her if she has considered their offer. She raises an eyebrow.

"I would hardly call it an offer. But I have considered it, and I agree that not handing the company to you could hurt its interest, since I am sure you would sue me if I were to refuse your 'offer', as you so politely pointed out the last time we met."

Casey smirks and John has a sigh of relief. "I knew you would see reason, Pepper. There is no need to fight, we both want the same thing, which is the wellfare of VAST. You won't regret your decision, Pepper."

She smiles. "Oh, I'm sure I won't." She puts the files in front of her towards them.

"What is that?" Casey asks.

"My list of demands. I won't agree to anything until I've been assured that they will be met."

John frowns. "Pepper, I'm sure you know you're not really in a position to negociate."

Pepper's smile turns vicious. "I disagree."

She puts her finger on the phone in front of her. "Clara, could you show my guests in, please?"

The door opens and the twelve directors of the board come in and take their seats.

Casey slams his hand on the table. "You have no right! You signed an NDA!"

"Yes, that, we'll talk about it later. I think we're missing-"

The doors slam open once again. Tony Stark just arrived.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not too late, am I? Pepper, you look positively amazing today. Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dum, you look… boring."

Casey looks absolutely furious and John seems out of his depth.

"What is happening ?!"

Tony takes his seat next to Pepper.

"Well, you've been beaten, that's what's happened."

* * *

_Flashback to a few days ago:_

"We're going to sell the company."

They all erupt in exclamations once again and Pepper hears them telling her that she can't do that, that selling would be a mistake, especially to someone they don't know and that she can't sell without their approval.

"Please, let me explain. I agree. We can't sell the company to someone we don't know, nor can I do it without your approval. Which is why we are not going to sell it. Just appear to do it. And we're going to do it with someone I trust."

"Oh, Peps, you touch me."

Aurelia shakes her head and Pepper hears her mutter: "Of all the men.."

Pepper rolls her eyes. "This is Tony Stark. CEO of Stark Industries. And he has agreed to help us."

Tony pours himself a glass of wine. "Have you noticed that all the board of directors look exactly the same? I mean, I'm positive I've seen the same faces at SI. No?"

Pepper sighs. "Here's what we're going to do…

_End of flashback_

* * *

"So, as you see, Mr. Stark has agreed to buy the company should you not comply to my list of demands. The papers are ready, I just need to sign at the bottom of the page. All the directors have already signed it. And so has my VP."

John is the one to speak first. "You can't do that Pepper. Father would never have agreed to such a thing. He hated the Starks. He always told us that Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane were never to be trusted. You don't know what Howard Stark-"

Pepper cuts him. "Howard Stark has cheated your father out of some contracts back in the day and Andrew never forgave him for that. I know the story. But Tony isn't his father. And you're not either. I have no qualms with selling the company to someone I know will take care of it."

Casey sputters: "Take care of it ?! That man destroys everything he touches. He sells weapons to the highest bidder! You think we haven't look through your records Stark! We know! We know!"

Pepper frowns and so does Tony. "Well, buddy, I don't know what you think you know, but obviously, you're wrong. Anyway, Stark Industries isn't the one buying VAST. I am, out of my own pocket. And since Ms. Potts has been so generous as to ask me to buy this company, I've decided to make her CEO. Although, I think I'll change the name. How about Potts Consulting?"

"Tony.." Pepper warns.

"Sorry, Peps, your show."

Pepper redirects her attention on John and Casey.

"You want to know what your father would have wanted? He would have wanted you to be happy. I don't know about you Casey, but John, I know your father didn't wish for you to follow in his footsteps. He wanted you to find your own passion. He asked me, in the letter I received after his death, to take care of VAST."

"That letter is irreceivable in a court of law, and you know it."

"I agree. But here's what is." Pepper calls Clara once again and asks her to let their last guest in. Aurelia enters and both her sons get up at once.

"Sit down. I am so disappointed in you. And your father, bless his soul, would be ashamed if he could see you. I thought I had made myself clear. Your father made his choice and you were to respect it. You both promised. What kind of men are you that you can't keep your promises to your own mother, let alone your deceased father?"

John and Casey look petrified. Pepper asks them:

"So, are you ready to listen now?"

They both nod, unable to speak. "You have two options. The first one is that you do not agree to my list of demands and I sell the company to Mr. Stark. I'll become CEO and after you are both defeated in court because you can't retake what I do not own anymore, I'll continue on as if nothing had ever happened. Of course, you could sue me on the grounds that I sold something that wasn't mine to sell in the first place. But I doubt that a judge would listen when he'll see that you have contested the will after I sold VAST, when you had five years to do so before. They'll just think that you are two little boys throwing a tantrum because you didn't get your way. Especially after your mother testifies in my favor. And when the time is right, and you have both understood that fighting me isn't the way you want to deal with me, Mr. Stark will sell the company back to me, at the price of the market. Which will probably be a little more expensive than what I'll sell it for now, but we all have to make sacrifices. And I'm ready to make this one."

Tony smiles at them, looking very proud of himself.

"Or, you could open this file, read what I ask for, and you'll see that it isn't so terrible. All I ask of you is that you do not disband the board of directors for the next ten years. I have personally hand-picked them and I hope that by the end of these ten years, you'll know that they are the best at what they do and will renew their contracts if they wish to. I also want that the plan I have put in place for the next fifteen years be respected. It will ensure VAST's development in several new countries and even, if you go well about it, make it the first consulting company worldwide. And I want all that my severance package be given to me in its totality. In less than a month. And an apology. For the way you have treated me two weeks ago."

She can see Casey's jaw clenching from where she is seated. Who's in charge now? Pepper continues:

"The file contains the legal documents that will ensure that you follow my list of demands. If you do not, the board of directors will take over the company and appoint a new CEO, as it is now their right."

Aurelia gets up: "I think this is all you need to hear. Now, you will come home with me. And that is not a request."

They get up and John says : "But you've broken the NDA."

Pepper chuckles. "Actually, I haven't. Your mother found out what you were planning on when she saw that you were avoiding them and when she searched in both your computers. And she's the one who told the board of directors about what you were trying to do. But that doesn't matter. Because your NDA will be dismissed in any court of law. Tell Annalise, the lawyer who drafted the NDA, that she's registered in the New York bar association and that it shows. And also that New York laws are a bit different from California laws when it concerns NDAs. Her NDA does not comply with these laws and is therefore, irreceivable. By the way, you have 24 hours to sign the documents, or I sell."

"I am so turned on right now." Tony blurts.

Pepper rolls her eyes.

* * *

Tony takes her out to celebrate. Well, he pays for the kebab and fries and they eat on the beach as the sun is starting to set.

He asks : "What are you going to do, now?"

"Well, if they do sign the papers, which I believe they will, I think I'm going to take your advice and go on a loooong vacation." She laughs.

"A hundred bucks you get bored before the month is out."

She steals one of his fries. "Be nice."

"I wasn't being judgemental. It's just that you're not the kind of person who could do nothing all day. And I get that."

She chuckles. "Well, I better get used to it. I'll be out of a job in less than a week."

"Please, you'll get so many offers your PA will need a PA. By the way, the offer to come work for SI still stands. I could really use someone like you. Obie too, I'm sure."

Pepper shakes her head. "Tony, you sell weapons for a living. I- I can't. I've always been pro-gun control. I can't see myself working for people who make and sell them."

"But that's just it! You could change the way we make weapons from the inside! You could help me make sure we sell safer weapons, to safer people!"

She cocks her head on the right. "I thought you were the engineer?"

"I am. But that doesn't mean I don't have to respect the way they want their weapons made. You could show them that safer weapons are better than- than-"

"Massive destruction?"

"Exactly!"

She frowns. "Tony, do you still have- Is Stane still asking you to build chemical weapons?"

He laughs but it's not joyous. "Yes, well, he asks me that every Christmas really. But I won't. He knows I won't. He just asks to see if I've changed my mind. Just in case, ya know? But I'm working on something else right now, and I think that it's… well, it's going to show him that we don't need chemical weapons to still be the best in the business."

"What's it called?"

"The Jericho. But it's still being thought out. I won't have a model to present for a few months."

They finish their food in companionable silence, well, as silent as Tony can be, which is asking random question every five minutes or so. He drives her back to her place and Pepper isn't even going to ask how he knows her address.

"Do you want to come in?"

She doesn't know what prompts her to ask him, but she's a bit tired, and the day has been high in emotions and really, she doesn't want to spend the evening alone, contemplating her suddenly occupation-free future.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She opens the front door and lets him in, watching him looking at her place. He goes in every room alone while she waits for him in the living room, pouring them two glasses of wine.

"Well, is it to your satisfaction?" She asks when he comes back.

"Oh, yeah. This is the perfect Pepper Potts doll house. I'm just a bit surprised you don't have plants. You seem like the type."

Pepper laughs. "Yes, well, they all died. Turns out I don't have a green hand."

"I'm shocked. No, really. You've just shattered my perfect image of you. I'm not sure I want to kiss you anymore."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, that's good, because I wasn't going to let you."

He narrow his eyes at her and drinks a bit from his glass. "I don't believe you."

She raises an eyebrow. "No?"

"Absolutely. I think you're dying for it. I can't blame you, I'm quite the talented lover. At least, you never complained…"

Pepper sighs. "Tony…"

"I know, I know, you're with Mr. Perfect and I'm.. not. But can you honestly tell me that you're happy with him?"

She snaps. "You mean, the way you've made me happy?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."

He gets up. "No, it's fine."

"No, it isn't. If anything, I'm your friend and the last thing I want is to hurt you. Sit down, please."

He obliges her.

"Tony, you know I care about you. You just don't always make it easy. And we've been… I haven't seen you in three years. I barely know what's happened to you. Rhodey speaks a little about you but he's not been here that often and he can't tell me what he doesn't know."

"I still love you, you know."

She puts her head in her hands. "Tony, please…"

"No, you're right, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to hear it. But it's true, you know? And I've never, ever-"

She kisses him. She tells herself it's to shut him up but who is she kidding? She kisses him because she's missed him. Because she's so relieved that he's back in her life, a feeling she can't explain because frankly, fifty per cent of the time, he's been an absolute jerk to her. She kisses him because she knows that the other fifty per cent has been him being there for her when she needed him. She kisses him because she wants to.

He kisses back.

He makes her lie on her back and starts playing with her skirt and she knows she should stop him but she can't. She won't. It's simple really. Even though Pepper has always told herself she was the one who was needed and not the one who needed something, no, someone, well, she was safe. But the truth is, these past three years have been hard on her, and she was hurt. Hurt that he would act in such a manner at the wedding, hurt that he wouldn't call back, hurt that he didn't seem to care about her. And David, poor, sweet, David. Who doesn't need her and whom she doesn't need but who was there and so ready to please. David, whom she loves. But she's not in love with him and right now, that makes all the difference and she curses herself because if she's in love with Tony Stark well… she's in real trouble.

But he stops. Tony Stark stops.

They look at each other for a few seconds and-

"I can't."

He gets off of her and stands. She lowers her skirt back down and sits down.

"I'm sorry… I want to, but I can't."

"Is it because of David?"

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean… I'm not the kind of guy who usually minds when someone's girlfriend wants to spend the night with me. But you're not.. I know you. In the morning or in an hour, you'll regret it and I'll be responsible for your guilt and I can't have you looking at me like.. like you did at the wedding. Like you regret even knowing me."

Pepper stays silent. What is there to say anyway? He's right. She's still with David and even though she wanted it a minute ago, even though she still wants him, she would regret doing that to David. And to him. And since she can't even admit to herself out loud that she fell in love with Tony Stark somewhere between Japan and here… well, she can't tell him now either. It wouldn't accomplish anything. So she stays silent. And she hopes that he won't avoid her once again.

He grabs his car keys and makes a step towards the door before retracting and making his way back to her. He kisses her on the cheek, an oddly chaste gesture, but it puts Pepper on the verge of tears.

"Until next time, Ms. Potts."

She exhales.

"Until next time, Mr. Stark."

He leaves and her tears flow down her cheeks.

 

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies ! I'm back with a new chapter! First and foremost, I want to thank my AMAZING beta LaurelKK who saved my grammar and syntax on this chapter. Hopefully, she'll do it for the rest of this story if she doesn't run away screaming from all the mistakes I make (which is rather a lot !). Anyway, I hope you like this one. We're almost done with the second part of this story and we're almost upon the third part, which is, as some of you have already guessed, the IM1 part :).
> 
> Love, Callie xx

**Chapter 9:**

 

When Pepper calls David a few days later, she knows she won’t be able to lie to him or even pretend everything is fine between them. 

Truthfully, Pepper was starting to feel strained in her relationship with David. The feeling is not new but after what almost transpired between Tony and herself… The memory of her last encounter with Tony simply won’t go away and it is as though her heartstrings were pulled in too many directions. 

And that sunken feeling in her stomach has not left her since she almost had sex with Tony on her sofa. She doesn’t want to tell David what happened with Tony and so she decides she’ll tell him what he needs to hear, and only that. After all, what is there to tell? That she loves him but her attraction to Tony is simply too much for her to bear? Let’s not get melodramatic. Could she just tell him that she kissed another man and is absolutely remorseful, that it will never happen again? That wouldn’t be true. Not that she plans on kissing Tony again but she isn’t as remorseful as she should be, either. If anything, she feels sorry for David. He deserves so much better than her. However, she won’t apologise for something when she doesn’t really mean it.

David and her are simply not working. He’s emotionally available where she keeps her cards close to her chest. He’s sweet and tender where she is passionate and hot-tempered - at least when it comes to her personal life. He is honest where she won’t always tell him the whole truth. They are playing on too many different levels. And although they have their similarities, they go about them differently. Pepper knows that in the long run, she’ll end up hurting him and it’s the last thing she wants. 

So although she decides not to tell David about her last encounter with Tony, she promises herself to be as honest as possible toward him otherwise. He deserves nothing less.

He arrives at her place at 1pm on a Friday and leaves less than an hour later. There are no tears, there is no plea, no attempt of any kind to rekindle a flame that was probably not there to begin with. David leaves quietly, wishing her good luck for what’s to come and exits her life without any further ado. 

Pepper is a bit stunned by how well he takes the break up. She had expected something a bit less… civilised than this. Not that she thought that David was the type to vow his undying love for her but she did expect… She sighs. She doesn’t know what she expected. Perhaps the tiniest proof that she had mattered for him and that their relationship wasn’t an easy one to walk away from. Also, the man had bought a gallery and a house in Malibu just to be closer to her. Or was it just the wish to expand his professional horizon that had brought him to the east coast ?  In the end, Pepper thinks that maybe, David just wasn’t as attached to her as she had previously thought. 

While lunching with Aurelia a week later, the older woman laughs at the idea.

“Oh, Darling, I don’t think you quite understand the situation you put poor David in.”

Pepper frowns in her glass of wine, drinking a sip before saying:

“I don’t follow.”

Aurelia sighs and looks into the distance. They are sitting outside the Wanamaker mansion, eating lunch in the garden. Aurelia invited Pepper while John, Casey and Annalise are away from town. All three were avoiding the parental residence after the events at VAST. After pausing for a minute or so, Aurelia looks at Pepper once again and asks:

“Did I ever tell you how I met Andrew? How we came to be together?” 

Pepper shakes her head.

“Well, you’ll probably find it a bit cliché but we met when I became his secretary.”

Pepper laughs. “Well, that’s certainly one way to meet a man.”

Aurelia blushes slightly and waves it off.

“It was the 60’s, I was young, pretty and had a good head on my shoulders. And I had this whole idea that one day, I’d meet Cary Grant and be whisked away into the sunset. I was nineteen and very foolish.”

Pepper chuckles at that. “I understand. I certainly wouldn’t mind meeting a young Cary Grant myself. What happened next?”

“Well, obviously, Cary Grant never showed up, although I did meet him once, ten years or so later. The man was charm personified. But I digress. The fact is, when I met Andrew, we didn’t really hit it off right away. I found him arrogant and rude and no doubt he thought that I was some pretty air head who wouldn’t last a month. Well, I certainly endeavoured to prove him wrong.”

Pepper stifles a laugh: “Right, you were.”

“Well, as he found out rather quickly, I was not an aspiring actress or singer and I certainly wasn’t about to fall for the first man with a charming smile and a Rolex. I quickly became the mascot of the secretarial pool. There wasn’t a thing I didn’t know how to do or a task difficult enough to challenge me. Actually, I’m pretty sure I could have done some of the men’s job better than them, but let’s not get carried away. At the time, Andrew was a young wolf full of ambition in one of the most influential oil companies in North America. Everybody knew he was going places and I wanted in. I’m not going to go into details, but soon enough I had made myself indispensable to Andrew, and although he was a bit reluctant at first to acknowledge that someone of my gender could ever be useful beyond the menial tasks of the typing machine, he took me on as his private secretary when he made it to the top floors less than two years after his hiring. By then, he was travelling all over the place, meeting people I’d only seen in newspapers and conducting important business.”

“But something changed?”

Aurelia smiles knowingly. “That’s right. Something happened that Andrew did not foresee, not because of his own oversight, but because of his superiors’. He discovered that unrefined oil was being dumped at sea because of its poor quality and the company’s incapacity to turn it into profit. Unfortunately, at the time, very few people cared about such things, even when they were directly affecting the life of thousands. He discovered that because of strong south winds, the current had pushed the leaked oil towards the shores of an atoll in the Pacific Ocean. The people living there were fishermen and lived almost exclusively on that. They were part of a small nation, with absolutely no ties to the international community, and would be more than likely forced to abandon islands their families had lived on for countless generations. At first, Andrew was shocked and hoped to reason with his superiors into helping the people they’d wronged.”

“They didn’t care.”

Aurelia has a mirthless chuckle. “Exactly. But worse than that, it wasn’t the first time. And it was very likely that it wouldn’t the last. By then, Andrew was enraged. I’d never seen him like that. He quit and then and there, told them what he thought of them and left the building without glancing back.”

“And what about you?”

Aurelia sighs. “I stayed on. I’m ashamed now that I think about it, but I stayed on. Andrew didn’t even say goodbye to me. He just left. I didn’t hear from him for ten months after that. And two months after he left, a new lawyer came to work for the company. His name was James Richmond. He was handsome, charming, polite - which was very rare at the time- and above all, he seemed to have been quite taken with me from the moment that we met. And I was flattered. He took me out to dinner, plays, the opera. He gave me chocolate and flowers. Everything a young man is supposed to do when one is courting a young lady. By that time, I thought my future was already written and, really, what more could I hope for? My parents weren’t rich, far from it, and my younger sister insisted on going to college to study art. You’d have liked her. You remind me of her actually. She died in a car crash when the boys were young.”

Pepper takes Aurelia’s hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Aurelia squeezes Pepper’s hand: “Me too. But Anna wanted to go to college and my parents were already paying part of my rent. I had to give way to my younger sister. She was so talented, I would have hated for her to miss out on college because of me. So when James proposed, I said yes immediately. He loved me and I loved him and I believed it was enough. At the time, it was what was done. Which is when Andrew came back in my life. I was four month away from getting married. We were already sending the invitations. I had arranged with James to keep on working at the company during the wedding planning and after our honeymoon. And who do I see waltzing in through the secretarial pool as if he owned the place, but Andrew Wanamaker, new CEO of his own company and ordering me take my coat and purse and come join him in New York to work for him.”

Pepper laughs. “He didn’t!”

Aurelia joins her. “Oh but he did! It was quite the scene actually! People were calling security when he saw my engagement ring and said, word for word: “Sweet heavens, Aurelia, tell me you’re not actually going to settle down and stop working? That would be such a complete waste!” I slapped him then and there. I thought, how dare he come back after so long, tell me what to do and judge me on my personal life? He calmed down a bit then and said that he was going back to New York in three days and that he was staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel in the meantime. I had until then to come join him to work for people who actually wanted to make this planet a better place.”

“And did you?”

Aurelia sighs. “No, I didn’t. At least not right away. But something shook me to the core when I saw him. There he was, giving me an alternative that I never thought I’d ever have. My parents saw that. My sister saw that. Even poor James saw that. He called off the wedding. He said at first that it was just delayed, that we would get married in the summer. But really, he didn’t believe it. He was just giving me some room to think. A rare gem, he was. In the end, I called off the engagement a month later, flew to New York and did the exact same thing to Andrew that he had done to me. I interrupted a meeting, told him what I thought of his behaviour, demanded that my salary be doubled and that he was going to pay for my going to business school if he really wanted me to work for him. He said ‘done’ and returned to his meeting. Three years later, I was a graduate from Columbia and Andrew, who was far less of an idiot by then, asked me out. You know the rest of the story.”

Pepper looks at Aurelia with a stunned expression on her face. Then begins to laugh until there are tears in her eyes. 

Aurelia starts laughing too. 

“I can’t believe you did that” Pepper says when she finally calms down “I… Wow. That’s one way to meet a man indeed. But what are you trying to say? That David was my version of James?”

Aurelia shakes her head. “Not exactly. Although the situation can be compared. I’m saying that my Andrew is your Tony.”

Pepper sits straighter in her chair. “What? No! The situation’s completely different! Tony is… He is-”

“A complicated man?”

“Yes, exactly!”

Aurelia arches an eyebrow: “Because you are the personification of simplicity yourself? Darling Virginia, I’m a lot of things, but none of them are blind or deaf. And it’s not the 60’s anymore. I’m quite sure your relation with Tony started a bit differently than it did with Andrew and I. I do read the papers, you know. That man has very little preservation instincts. It’s like he’s trying to break the record for appearing nude on the cover of those despicable magazines.”

By then, Pepper was blushing violently. “Exactly, my relationship with him is purely physical.”

Aurelia has a little laugh. “I don’t know if you’re trying to lie to me or to yourself. Or both. A physical relationship would not compel a man to do what he did for you a few weeks ago. I admit that, despite everything, Tony Stark would not be my first choice for any daughter of mine. But you are not my daughter, and you are a grown woman, and very intelligent to boot. Surely you can see that the man would go to the moon and back for you, if only in the hope of seeing you smile. Now, that’s not what I would call ‘purely physical’.”

Pepper looks away. “And what am I supposed to do? He’s not ready to have a real relationship. I actually doubt he has ever had one. He is a complete mess. He is impulsive, and arrogant, and has no sense of reality whatsoever. He’s going to get bored and I’m not… I can’t… I can’t wait for him just so he can realise I’m not what he wants in life.”

Aurelia gets up and goes to Pepper. She takes her face in her hands. “That, my darling, is called risk. It’s what you do when you enter a relationship. A real one. You take a chance at your own risk. James, for all his qualities, was not a risk. David was the same. Virginia, you are so lonely. Don’t think I can’t see it. Your parents are gone, Andrew is gone and you have few friends who can understand what you are going through. You deserve someone who will never make you feel like you are isolated. And somehow, I really believe that Tony Stark is the one man who can truly understand you - and love you - for the woman that you are. You just need to take a chance. Go work with him. I know he asked you. He came to me a few days ago. Told me he made you an offer. That boy is really intelligent, but he needs help. You don’t need to fall into his arms right away. You just need to be there for each other, and then, come what may.”

Tears are silently falling down Pepper’s cheeks. Aurelia envelops her into her arms and doesn’t let go.

 

XXXX

 

Pepper, despite all the years she’s known Tony, had never before made it to his Malibu mansion, although it’s not so far from where she lives herself. When she first sees the property after arriving unannounced, her instinct is to laugh. Of course the house would be a reflection of his ego. She buzzes on what she believes to be a very futuristic-looking intercom. She’s relieved when she hears a male English voice answering it. 

“Ah, Miss Potts. Mister Stark is not home currently but you are welcome to enter. He has been notified of your arrival and will be returning shortly.”

Pepper internally swears. “Oh. I mean, no, it’s alright, I can come back another time, it’s really not urgent!”

Of course she should have called first! What was she thinking, barging in like that, without any notice? Sometimes, she swears the man has a secret superpower that makes her act stupid when he’s around.

“Not at all, Miss Potts. Mister Stark insists you wait for him in the main living room and make yourself at home. Please, follow the driveway, I will open the door to the garage and lead you to the living room as soon as you are parked.”

The security gates open and Pepper gives in. Well, she’s already here. Too late to back out now. A few minutes later, she’s inside a subterranean garage that’s filled with expensive sports cars. She parks in the first available spot and turns off the engine before getting out. She looks out for Tony’s butler when she hears his voice on the intercom, which nearly startles her.

“Welcome, Miss Potts. Please follow the lightened path in front of you. It will lead you directly to the main living room. Would you like a drink while you wait for Mister Stark?”

Pepper frowns as she enters the elevator. “Hum, thank you. I’d love a Club soda, Mr…”

“JARVIS. I am the computer operating the house.”

Pepper’s pupils are shot wide. That’s not an actual man? “Oh, um, ok.” she says stupidly, because, what are you supposed to say to a computer, exactly?

The elevator doors open and she arrives in what she deduces is the main living room. The view it offers is breathtaking. It’s not so much a window as a wall of glass looking out over the Pacific Ocean. The décor of the room is surprisingly simple, with a few touches of colour here and there, but everything is mostly white. There’s a bar (of course), a piano and an electric guitar, a large couch with a glass coffee table and a large screen as well as some interesting pieces of art and a water cascade. Well, maybe it’s not that simple as far as decoration goes. But it certainly is when your name is Tony Stark. 

“Please, help yourself to the bar. You will find your Club soda on the countertop. Mister Stark insists that you are free to help yourself to _any_ refreshment you may prefer and reminds me to tell you that we have a very wide selection of wines and champagnes, should you like to drink something of an alcoholic nature.”

Pepper isn’t sure, but she thinks she can hear the sarcasm in the computer’s voice. Can a computer be sarcastic?

“No, thank you JARVIS, I’m fine.”

“Of course.”

She finds her Club soda where JARVIS said it would be (how did a computer do that?) and retreats to the couch where she sits and sips her Club soda awkwardly.

She clears her throat. “When did Mister Stark say he’ll be back exactly?”

“He is pulling up to the front door as we speak. Estimated arrival is 15 seconds.”

She gets up as soon as she hears the door and Tony comes in as well as another man with an impressive build in a black suit. 

Tony takes off his sunglasses. “Potts! You’re here! Am I dying?” 

“Boss-”

He points at the man behind him: “This is Happy. He’s my bodyguard. He thinks you might be a terrorist. Are you a terrorist?” 

“Happy” doesn’t seem so glad that his boss takes the matter of his own security so lightly and tries to slow him down as he gets nearer to Pepper.

“What?”

“See, what kind of terrorist answer would that be? A lousy one, let me tell you. It’s okay Happy, no need for body search, JARVIS has already looked.”

Did he just imply- “ _What?_ ”

“Uh. I think we’ve just broken her. JARVIS?”

“Miss Potts’ vital signs are normal, save for an elevated heart rate and a slight rise in body temperature. If I may be so bold, Sir, perhaps you should explain the situation at hand. I believe it might help with Miss Potts’ incredulity. As to Mister Happy’s concerns, I assure you they are merely just that. Miss Potts is not carrying any weapon; nor does she own one. She does not practice any combative arts and does not have a criminal record. She is quite safe.”

Pepper sits down before she looses her balance. _What the hell is happening?_  

“Yes, Thank you JARVIS. Happy, park the car please. I’ll take care of Potts.”

The other man complies grudgingly and exits the room. Tony pours himself a glass of scotch before sitting next to Pepper who looks paler than usual.

“Did your computer scan me?”

“JARVIS? Ah, um, yes. He does that. Don’t worry, it’s nothing invasive, just the usual check for weapons and explosive devices. It happens at the security gate and the data is deleted as soon as someone is cleared. Same goes for the vital signs. You sure you don’t want something stronger to drink?”

“Yes, I’m sure”. 

“So, you want to tell me why you’re here? Not that I don’t appreciate the impromptu visit. Please, drop by any time you want. But I know you’re not the type, so… got something you want to tell me?”

“Yes. But first, may I ask a personal question?”

He grins. “Fire away!”

“Tony, did I just interact with the world’s first Artificial Intelligence?”

 

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I am so so so sorry that it's taken me this long to post a new chapter. Life has been... crazy ??? Like, I'm still knee-deep in a dissertation thesis that is trying to kill me. (hello French university system that requires a 100 pages thesis in fifth year just after you've finished your 50 pages thesis in fourth year.) I have my viva in early September so... I really need to finish. ANYWAY. This chapter is not as long as the others because, one, it's the kind of chapter where things happen, ergo, no time for introspection (or sex, sorry guys.) Two, the muse is... well, malfunctioning. She wants me to write other things or she doesn't want to write at all. The muse is a bitch sometimes.   
> I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter, heavens knows it took its sweet time to write itself. 
> 
> Laurel is my wonderful beta. She's my grammar champion, my head cheerleader and probably the first one to be frustrated that I couldn't write a 100k chapter. (Me too, Laurel. Me too.) You're my rock, girl. 
> 
> Love to all, Callie xx.
> 
> PS: Thanks so much to everyone that's reviewed or left a kudos during the hiatus. Your words of encouragement mean so much to me, you've no idea.

_“So, you want to tell me why you’re here? Not that I don’t appreciate the impromptu visit. Please, drop by any time you want. But I know you’re not the type, so… got something you want to tell me?”_

_“Yes. But first, may I ask a personal question?”_

_He grins. “Fire away!”_

_“Tony, did I just interact with the world’s first Artificial Intelligence?”_

 

XXXX

 

He has the presence of mind to look sheepish.

 

“Um, maybe? That depends on whether I get a kiss for impressing you or if I’m getting spanked for not telling you… Actually, come to think of it, both thoughts are kinda hot. Yes, JARVIS is an AI. Say hello to the lady, J.”

 

“Hello, Miss Potts. It’s a pleasure to make your further acquaintance.”

 

Pepper sighs. “I think I’ll have that drink now.”

 

Two hours later, Pepper isn’t quite sure whether or not JARVIS will get bored of his creator’s antics one day and decide to take over the world. She is still a bit freaked out by Tony’s joke about him and JARVIS watching Terminator and the AI declaring that SKYNET was an unimaginative and inefficient way to take over the world. “Software is far harder to get rid off than hardware. We can duplicate, they can’t.”

 

Tony laughs at that: “JARVIS is a bit of a snob. Comes with the British accent.”

 

Pepper doesn’t believe for a second Tony didn’t intend for his AI to be that way.

 

After Tony ordered pizza, they went down to his workshop. He introduces her to U, Butterfingers and DUM-E as the bane of his existence but he doesn’t fool her. Pepper instantly knows he is proud of his awkward robots. It’s sort of adorable, actually. Watching DUM-E try to make two milkshakes instead of one makes them silent for a few minutes when Tony finally asks: “Pep, not that I’m not thrilled to see you, but wanna tell me why you’re here? Sadly I assume it’s more than just a social call.”

 

She sighs and puts her beer on the floor by the couch. “I was wondering if that offer to come work with you was still on the table.” She was looking directly at him despite being terrified he might say no. She doesn’t know where the sudden shyness has come from but she isn’t going to give in to it.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Truthfully, Pepper expected him to either jump on the offer or laugh in her face. She shakes her head. She isn’t certain of anything anymore. “As sure as I can be I guess. I do want to work with you Tony. You have a brilliant mind and I can’t wait to see that in action. But I have demands, before we agree to anything. That is, if you agree to have me.”

 

He chuckles: “You know that I want you at SI. What I don’t want is for you to realize in two months that it’s not for you. I’m not exactly the easiest person to work with. I’d hate to screw up one of the few good relationships I have. Again.”

 

She is suddenly taken back to that first evening all those years ago in Tokyo, when she left him for the first time. She remembers thinking she was abandoning him, even though he was still a stranger to her. He had that same expression on his face, that fear of people leaving him. Her heart breaks a little as she realizes how vulnerable he’s making himself, just for her sake.

 

She takes his hands.

 

“Tony, I promise that I won’t stop being your friend if this doesn’t work out for me.”

 

“Pinky swear?”

 

She laughs. She kisses his cheek. “Pinky swear.”

 

“Huh. I like your version of pinky swear better than mine. We should do this more often.”

 

“Tony...” Pepper warns. 

 

“Yeah. Right. Sorry. So, the job. I assume that working as the new CFO of Stark Industries is not what you’re looking for right now, am I wrong? With you being all pro-gun control and all that. Which, by the way, I am as well. Just so you know. I’d never sell my weapons to people I don’t trust. Obie isn’t a fan of that but I’m the CEO, so there.”

 

She remembers getting a job offer from Stane all those years ago, when she was still CFO at VAST. When Andrew was still alive and John and Casey only were two young men with no design to take over their father’s company. How things change, she thinks. Finding herself in Tony’s workshop seems so surreal in the light of all that has happened. Truthfully, she’s still bitter and hurt over the way things ended for her at VAST. She needs to feel wanted and Tony, despite his arrogance and terrible flirting, well, he needs her as much as he wants her to work with him. She doesn’t want to be involved in the selling of weapons, but she remembers Tony’s words in Tokyo. That she could change things from the inside. And maybe she can. She hopes so. Tony is fidgeting in his seat and she’s suddenly aware she’s been staring at him for some time now, saying nothing.

 

She blushes: “Sorry, I got lost in thought. You were saying ?”

 

He shakes his head: “No worries.  So… The job I’ve got in mind, I’m not sure if you’re going to like it. It’s not exactly your domain of expertise but… well, you’re like me. You like a challenge.”

 

“Just say it.”

 

“I’m thinking of re-opening the Maria Stark Foundation. It kinda fell apart after… after my parents’ accident.” He stops to drink the last of his beer. Pepper can tell he’s not used to talking about it. _After all these years?_ She thinks. She fights an impulse to take him in her arms. He continues as if he hadn’t tried to hide his emotions:

 

“So, I think that would meet your demands, right? Not working in the weapons business. And you know, being your own boss and having a really nice budget to do everything you want and need to do. Also, I’ll match your salary at VAST and your employment package and benefits will be the same as the executive packages at SI. I’d add a few SI shares and stock options but…”

 

She shakes her head. “I don’t want them.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. So, is it alright? I can have the papers drawn up for tomorrow afternoon. I just need my legal team to write it up first.”

 

Pepper is a bit stunned, if she’s being honest. The offer is… even more perfect than she’d even dared to hope. Although, really, she shouldn’t be surprised. Tony has a knack for finding solutions that no one ever thought about before.

 

Also, she can see that he is trying not to make a big deal of it but this foundation is important to him. Pepper looks at him. He seems a bit worn around the edges. Is he sleeping well? Does he even sleep? She looks around her and she sees the place where Tony really lives. The bots, the few items of clothing in various places, all well worn; the couch, also well worn. She compares it to what she’s seen of the house so far, where everything looks (and probably is) expensive and slightly too clean. She sees the creative chaos in front of her and she knows. This workshop is his home, the rest of the house is just… extra space. She feels honored, though he won’t admit it directly, that she’s probably one of the few to see him in his real element. And she wonders to whom he talks when Rhodey isn’t here. Does he have other friends? Is it just him, JARVIS and the bots?

 

“Obviously, you’ll have to tell me a bit more about the foundation’s main focus and I’ll have my own lawyer looking at the contract when it’s ready. But I like the idea of working for your mother’s foundation. I think it’s a great idea to re-open it again. However, I still have one demand.”

 

He frowns. “Really? I thought ‘not making weapons’ kinda covered it.”

 

She nods. “Well, it does. It did. But I’ve thought of something else and I’m afraid that it’s non-negotiable.”

 

“Which is…”

 

She takes a deep breath. “Have dinner with me.”

 

Tony looks confused. “Isn’t it what we’re doing? Or do you mean like a date or something? ‘Cause I thought...”

 

She shakes her head. “No, sorry, I didn’t express myself very well. Have dinner, or lunch, or breakfast with me. At least twice a week. We’re going to work together, Tony. I’m going to work for you, and I’m going to do something important, that you care about. I don’t want you to just give me a job and let me do whatever I want. I want to work _with_ you. And for that to happen, we’ll need to meet regularly. And since you don’t seem to have the healthiest lifestyle, I thought meeting while having meals together could be a good idea. What do you think?”

 

Tony is a bit stunned. “Um, are you sure? I mean, I was actually okay with letting you do whatever you want with the foundation. I trust you, Pep. I know you’re gonna be amazing, however you decide to do it.”

 

She realizes she’s going to have to convince him. “Tony, this is _your_ _mother’s_ foundation. It’s important for me to make sure everything that I’m going to do in _your mother’s_ name is something that she would approve of. And that you will approve of it as well. Also, I want to see you on a regular basis and not just at parties. I want this to be a real partnership.”

 

Tony takes a second before replying: “Well, when you put it like that. Sure. Let’s do this.”

 

XXXXX

 

It takes a little over two months for Pepper and Tony to really get The Maria Stark Foundation for Third World Relief started. Tony being Tony wants to re-launch the foundation with a big party at the newly renovated locals of the foundation. So obviously, everyone who is anyone is invited to the party. Pepper had scoffed a little bit at that.

 

“Really, Tony? Isn’t it going to be a little awkward if I re-start a foundation with the same goal as the Andrew Wanamaker foundation? There are other worthy causes. How about children’s healthcare? Or environmental issues?”

 

Tony was adamant. “Third world relief was my mother’s project. It’s not my fault if Wanamaker senior couldn’t be original.”

 

And that was it. Calling Aurelia to break the news was a little merrier than Pepper had anticipated. Aurelia laughed. For five whole minutes. “Oh, dear, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make light of your new job. But your Tony does have a good sense of humor. Well, I suppose we’ll be colleagues of a sort, I guess. I look forward to seeing you at UN conferences.”

 

Organizing the party, however, had been a nightmare. “Tony, we cannot have champagne fountains at the party. That would send the wrong message.”

 

Tony whines –actually whines- a little at that. “Well, you’re the one who said no to the dancers. I’m just trying to make sure everyone has a nice time.”

 

The desire to shake Tony until he comes to his senses is almost overwhelming but Pepper represses it. “They will have a nice time. This is going to be an auction party. You’re going to give them year passes to the opera and several weeks of vacations on a few of your islands among other prizes. And don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Mr. Stark. You’re not getting out of this partnership just by faking obliviousness.”

 

Tony grumbles before pretending to work on his hot rod. A week later, Pepper is wearing a backless blue dress and hoping to any god that might be listening that Tony won’t arrive with two girls or drunk or both.

 

He doesn’t. He arrives alone, thirty minutes late, completely sober, beard properly trimmed and wearing a tux. _No date for Mr. Stark?_  Pepper wonders. Well, at least he’s not trying to embarrass her or himself from the get go, which is always a good thing.

 

Then he opens his mouth and of course, he says something embarrassing: “Pepper Potts, that dress is indecent. I love it.”

 

“Be nice, Tony. This is no way to greet the new head of your mother’s foundation.” She’s cut off before she has the chance to take him down a peg or two.

 

Obadiah Stane arrives from behind them. “Miss Potts, it’s a pleasure to see you again. I’m so glad Tony’s convinced you to run the foundation. I’m sure we’ll see great things from you.”

 

He takes her hand and lifts it to his lips. She blushes a bit out of embarrassment. “Good evening, Mr. Stane. I’m really happy to be here and I can’t wait to get to work.”

 

Stane laughs and pats an oddly silent Tony on the back. “See? That’s the spirit. I don’t know how you did it, Tony, but I’m really impressed you got the beautiful Pepper Potts to work with us. This is gonna be great. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I saw General Ross by the bar.”

 

Tony smiles tightly and makes a beeline toward one of the waiters serving champagne. Pepper wants to go with him but is stopped by a familiar hand on her forearm.

 

“Virginia, dear, you look breathtaking.”

 

“Aurelia!” Pepper leans down and kisses her on both cheeks. “I’m so happy you could make it.”

 

The older woman chuckles. “Yes, well, I’m here to size up the competition, as they say. Was that Mr. Stark I just saw with you and that other man?”

 

Pepper looks once more in the other direction but Tony is gone and nowhere to be seen. “Um, yes. With Mr. Stane. He’s the Vice President of Stark Industries.”

 

Aurelia frowns. “Ah, yes. The infamous Mr. Stane. Andrew didn’t care much for him. I remember he used to say the man was ruthless in every domain. Although the man looks cheerful enough.” They look at Stane, laughing with two other men and smoking a cigar. “But I suppose I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Will you accompany me to my table? We need to catch up a little bit. Unless you’ve got other things to attend to. I wouldn’t want to distract you from your new responsibilities.”

 

Pepper smiles. “Not at all. Everything is being handled. And I made sure you’re sitting at my table.”

 

XXXX

 

The evening passes in a blur. People drink, chat and bid in the same breath and soon, Pepper is asked to present the last item on the list of the auction: a two-week vacation on one of Tony’s islands, in the Caribbean sea. A gentleman at table four wins the bid. Tony gets up from his seat just after and joins Pepper on the stage. She eyes him carefully, trying to assess how many drinks he’s had. He takes the mic from her.

 

“First, I’d like to thank all of those who have placed a bid on the items tonight. I’m very happy to say we’ve reached a little over $1.500,000 in one evening. So please give a hand to everyone who’s bid on something tonight, especially to Conrad over there at table four, who’s going to be fooling around in my 1,500 cotton threads sheets a month from now.”

 

People laugh and clap. Pepper does both, a little wary.

 

“But most importantly, please, a round of applause for the wildly smart and stunning Pepper Potts, who, and I’m still kinda shocked about this, agreed to become the head of my mother’s foundation. Thank you, Ms. Potts. I’m so glad my mother’s legacy is in such good hands now.”

 

He takes her hand and kisses it before winking at her. She knows she’s blushing and she would hate him a little for that if she wasn’t so touched by that last sentence.

 

She thanks the guests and the people working here tonight before sitting back down. Aurelia has a little laugh. “Oh, darling Virginia. I think you’re in for the ride of your life working for him.”

 

XXXX

 

She’s waiting outside for the chauffeur to bring the around the car. It’s 2 am and the last guests left a little over twenty minutes ago. She shivers a bit out of exhaustion. A tuxedo jacket appears on her shoulders, along with Tony, who’s smiling at her.

 

“Don’t catch a cold, Pepper. I need you good and ready to work tomorrow.”

 

She chuckles. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Hmm. ‘Sir’. I like it and I don’t. Makes me think of the old man but coming from you, it’s kinda hot. Do it again?”

 

This time she laughs. “I think you had enough entertainment for tonight, Tony.” He smiles, one-sidedly. It’s the one he gets when he’s thinking about several things at the same time and she sees him, looking at her dress, her cleavage, her mouth. He moistens his lips and she refrains from doing the same thing. There’s a light breeze and she catches the scent of his cologne. It’s the same he wore in Tokyo. And in London. And in Maui. And a few weeks ago, when they almost had sex on her couch. She exhales, feeling a it hot all of a sudden. And has he been standing that close to her all this time?

 

“I’m actually a member of the other school of thought. The one that says you can never have too much fun. But I’ll let it slide for today.”

 

She clears her throat. “Actually, I wanted to thank you. For giving me the job and for what you said, at the end of the auction.”

 

“Pepper, believe me when I say I couldn’t have imagined anyone else taking over the foundation. That job was always yours. Even when I didn’t know it. And also, where did you get this dress?”

 

The blush comes back with a vengeance. “I knew I shouldn’t have, it’s a ridiculous dress, I- ”

 

He takes her hand. “Hey, Pep. Don’t diss the dress. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Well, maybe a little, but you get my drift. The dress is great, you look great, hell, you smell great. How does it feel to be so great all the time?”

 

It’s the oddest sensation and yet, it’s the most recognizable of them all. Her gaze is pulled towards his lips.  If she let herself go, just for a second, she’d probably kiss him.

 

_Goddammit, Pepper, pull yourself together._

“I don’t know. Aren’t you the genius tech billionaire, here?”

 

“Oh, yeah. That’s right. So we’re two awesome people. Wow. We should totally take over the world or something.”

 

At that moment, the car arrives. She kisses him on the cheek and says, a little flirtatiously, “Or something”. She gives him back his jacket after he opens the door for her.

 

“You’re killing me, Potts.”

 

“Until next time, Mr. Stark.”

 

He beams at her. “Until next time, Miss Potts.”

 

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE !!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Hello People of the Pepperony fandom. I come bearing gift. First, let me tell you that I am SO SORRY this has taken me so long to update. I promised to a few people I would explain why it took me so long so I copy/pasted an email I sent my Beta after she asked me what was taking so damn long to write this chapter back in December (I love her, she's the best):
> 
> "I'm preparing one of the most difficult exam there is in French academia (is that the word ? I'm so tired..) AKA the Agrégation (of English). Basically, I have four subjects : literature, history, translation and linguistics. I have to read and be able to write an essay on five books for the written literature exam (Roxana, As You Like It, Leaves Of Grass, My Antonia and Atonement) on anything within the five books. In History, I have to know about one specific period of British history (the 70's) and American history ( The Frontier period seen through the 1930's Hollywood movies -- so fucking specific and yet, sooo broad a subject). I have to know everything there is to know about English linguistics (plus phonology) and of course, I have to be able to translate from English to French and from French to English any text that comes my way. And that's the written exams part. There's an oral exam part that you get to sit through only if you did well enough at the written exams, which, let me tell you, is A BLOODY NIGHTMARE. Oh, and most of the written exams are six or seven hours long. Because that wouldn't be fun otherwise
> 
> I won't bore you with the details of the oral part. Just that there are 4 exams to sit through, in front of a jury. Not nerve-wrecking at all. 
> 
> If you don't believe me, just go on the Wikipedia article for Agrégation. They'll explain it better than me. Don't forget to take a look at the famous people who got it before me. That'll tell you how much of a masochist I am. 
> 
> So, these days, I just want to die and writing is... so far from my mind. I've got the next chapter planned out though. I just can't write anything. The written exams part are the first week of March. I'll see if I can update before that but honestly, I'm swamped and the Muse is not very cooperative. I'm sorry. I swear when I started this, it was only supposed to be five chapters tops. I never meant to drag the story for so long. "
> 
> As you can see, I have survived the exams and am now waiting to see if I got enough points to be invited to the oral exam part of the Agregation. In the meantime I nudged the Muse awake and TADAAA. Here I am with a chapter. Hopefully, I'll get another one in before the results of the written exams in May. Here's to hoping.
> 
> I want to thank you all for sticking with me and this story. I appreciate your support and interest so much, it means the world to me.
> 
> Laurel K. is my amazing Beta who corrects all the awful mistakes I make because I write at night and my brain gets fuzzy between the grammar and the Americanisms I have to look out for. And she also made sure there were no incoherences in the text. Also, she's the one you have to thank for the extra fluff. Yeah, she's THAT amazing. Love ya, girl.

**CHAPTER 11**

 

Working with Tony is… a novel experience. The man simply does not stop. Ever. At first, he doesn’t call that often. Just a couple of times a week. Making sure everything is fine, does she need a bigger office, and yes, he would totally be amenable to have lunch with her that Thursday, unless there’s a board meeting, in which case he _insists_ they have lunch that day. He makes a joke, she laughs, says something flirtatious, she blushes, says something outrageous to which she always replies, _Goodbye, Mr. Stark._ She’s glad they don’t work side by side. She’d never get anything done.

 

A month, then two, then four go by in the same manner. They have lunches and dinners.  They have drinks that one week when both of them are swamped with work and can’t seem to make their schedules work. At first, he flirts outrageously with her. She responds in kind, from time to time, or tells him to concentrate on the matter at hand. He always listens, and she knows he’s letting her direct their relationship, whatever its nature may be. She appreciates that and she happily takes the reins.

 

She goes slowly and lets their friendship blossom. Sometimes, he flirts less but seems more attentive. She gets to know a quieter Tony, far from the charismatic persona of the billionaire genius he’s carefully constructed over the years. Sometimes, he has her suppressing inappropriate giggles when they’re out to dinner, like the last time they were at Geoffrey’s and he just couldn’t stop making commentaries about the couple sitting two tables over, trying to figure out if the man was the younger woman’s father or her sugar daddy. He actually asked the waiter, a British man who replied that he couldn’t possibly comment on such a prized customer as Mr. Peterson. One hundred dollar later, he remembered that Mrs. Peterson was, in fact, out of town. With their only daughter. Pepper burst out of laughter right there and then.  

 

One thing he never does, however, is touch her. At first, Pepper doesn’t even notice, his exuberant personality distracting her from that detail. It hits her one day when he’s walking her back to her car after having lunch at a French bistro in the city centre. Her driver picks her up and Tony opens the car door for her.

 

The memory of the party for the re-opening of the Maria Stark Foundation comes back to her, along with the urge to kiss him. Stopping herself from doing so, she finds him looking at her the same way he looked at her last time, but he doesn’t make a move toward her.

 

Instead, he puts the hand that is not holding the door in his pocket, a lopsided smile on his face. She puts her hand on his as she says goodbye and she feels him tremble. She gets in the car, and as she’s driven away, she sees him standing beside the curb, looking unnerved. At the next meeting, she observes him carefully throughout their meal. Not a single touch, not even the lightest brush. When she goes back to the office later that day, she’s unable to concentrate on anything. 

XXXX

Then comes the Fourth of July. A big event for Stark Industries and an even bigger one for Tony, who just loves everything that explodes, especially if he’s the one pushing the big red button. He calls her a week earlier, at the office, asking about her plans.

 

“My plans?”

 

“Yes, your plans, Pepper. For the Fourth of July? Ever heard about it? It’s kind of a big deal in this country. National holiday. Pretty sure the French have the same as well.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “It’s July 14th in France, Tony. And I don’t know if I’m doing anything. My schedule is a bit hectic these days. I’m still settling into the new job.”

 

“Pepper. It’s our _national_ day. SI has contracts with the military. We throw parties at all our facilities around the world on that day. There’s BBQ, beer, fireworks everywhere. Even in Russia!” He says.

 

“You don’t have an SI facility in Russia, Tony.” She says.

 

“I’m just sayin’. If we had one there, there would totally be red, white and blue fireworks going off in Russia that day. So you have to come to my place, bring your most beautiful smile and bikini, and come have fun with the rest of us!”

 

“ _A bikini?”_

 

“Or no bikini. Skinny dipping is fine by me too.”

 

She hangs up shortly after that, agreeing to go to his party on the condition that she would not be forced into a swimsuit of any kind. And also that she wouldn’t have to stay more than an hour if she had work to do that day. He protests at that. Apparently, Tony Stark does not approve of working on a national holiday. Of course not.

 

XXXX

 

Fourth of July rolls around and the party is… not a party.

 

She arrives at his mansion around lunchtime, fully expecting the place to be crawling with people, namely bikini models, Rhodey, and some people from work. She is surprised to see that not only is there no one else in the mansion, but Tony appears to be... _cooking?_

 

She steps into the kitchen area where Tony, wearing a “kiss the cook” apron, is making something smoke on top of his stove. JARVIS, diligent as ever, tries to reason with his maker:

_Please, sir, be careful with the stove. I don’t believe it was intended for that purpose._

“Relax, J. I’ve got it all under control. Hey, Potts! You’re here! Wanna give me a hand with the spicy sausages?”

 

“Are you barbecuing in your kitchen?”

 

“Um... yeah. I did intend to do it on a proper grill but I forgot that it got...um...broken…”

 

“Broken?”

 

“More like set on fire uintentionally.”

 

“Unintentionally?”

 

“Okay, maybe it was a bit intentional.”

 

“How do you even set a grill on fire?”

 

“Too much alcohol and the misuse of a very small grenade.”

 

“So it exploded.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“Tony, where are the rest of the guests?”

 

He starts cutting tomatoes in slices. “How do you feel about burgers, Potts? To go with your spicy sausages hot dogs?”

 

Pepper feels her suspicion rising. “Tony, answer my question. Where are all the other guests? Am I too early?”

 

Tony doesn’t look at her, continuing his motion with the tomatoes.

 

“No, you’re right on time, as usual.”

 

She looks at him, silently. She knows him. Something is afoot, and if he won’t talk, then she won’t, either. For a few minutes, only the sound of Tony occupying himself on the kitchen counter resonates around them. She can see him giving her furtive glances. She crosses her arms, giving him her knowing look. Finally, he gives up, putting the knife down.

 

“Okay, I give up. Please say something. Aren’t you pleased? I’m personally cooking for you here. I thought you’d like that.”

 

Pepper sighs. “Tony, you know this has nothing to do with the cooking. Why am I the only one here? I thought this was going to be one of your huge parties.”

 

He wipes his hands on a kitchen rag and goes to her. “Okay, truth is, I was planning on having the traditional shindig with Rhodey, couple of his pals from the Air Force, some people from R&D at SI that are not complete dweebs and a barman. That, was the plan. And then I thought, maybe, I could do something else. I thought ‘Pepper’s coming, what is she gonna do, only talk with Rhodey and me for the rest of the day? That doesn’t sound like a party.’ So… that’s why it’s only you and me. For now. Rhodey and his pals are coming in the evening, and we’ll all watch the very cool fireworks I’ve made for tonight. ‘Cause no one does fireworks better than me. But right now, it’s just you and me.”

 

He’s fidgeting as he talks. Like a four-year-old who doesn’t want to admit that he’s the one who drew on the walls. Pepper almost bites her lip in amusement. She really shouldn’t like making him squirm. But there’s something incredibly endearing in watching one of the most powerful men in America being so damn afraid of what her reaction might be. She’s got a question for him, although she already suspects what the answer is.

 

“Tony, why do I get the impression that you’re not telling me the whole truth?”

 

His eyes get slightly bigger. “I don’t-”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Tony. Is this a date?”

 

He blushes. “Um... Maybe? Or not. That’s totally up to you. I don’t expect anything from-”

 

She kisses him on the cheek, and he stops talking altogether. 

 

“Tony Stark. You are far too idiotic for your own good, sometimes. Next time, please tell me _before_ we meet. So I can dress in something less casual. And maybe bring some wine?”

 

He looks her over before replying:  

 

“One, you look amazing, as usual, and two, Potts, you do know I’ve got a very-well stocked wine cellar, right?”

 

“Stop arguing and keep slicing the tomatoes.”

 

“Yes, boss.”

 

XXXX

 

They have a nice time. A really nice time. _Really_.

 

Then she’s in the bathroom. Well, one of them, this place is a maze. There’s a very large tub, a shower that looks like an alien abduction spot, a Jacuzzi she could drown in and oddly enough, a _bidet._ In platinum. She thinks it’s platinum. Who knows? God, she’s drunk. And why does she always find herself in the bathroom when she has to deal with something? Or _someone_? The rom-com movies she’s been fed as a teen were lying. No woman gets her mojo back by going to the bathroom. They just panic. _She’s_ panicking. Also, Tony was right. His wine cellar is very well-stocked. The man has wines she knows are worth well over a hundred thousand dollars. Of course he offered to open one of them for her. A couple of hours and god-knows-how-many glasses of wine later, she’s just wasted. Tony is… she’s not sure how many glasses he had. Hell, she’s not sure how much he needs to get drunk. The man is probably immune to wine by now. She needs a glass of water.

 

She goes to one of the bathroom sinks and fills up one of the glasses at her disposal. She takes a better look at herself in the mirror. Her reflection doesn’t lie. She’s way past tipsy. Graduation day and the back seat of Simon Caldwell’s car come back to the forefront of her mind. They had skipped school (the only time she’s ever skipped anything) and drove his new car to the shore. He had brought cheap beer and third-rate vodka that they had shared while making out. He’d told her he loved her and that he would do anything for her. She told him she got the full-ride scholarship for Berkeley she applied for and broke up with him. She went home on foot, and arrived three hours after her self-imposed curfew. Her mother was already out with her boyfriend of the month and had taken the remaining food money to get wasted at the local bar. She’d packed her bags that night, after the alcohol had subsided, and took the bus to California. She hasn’t looked back since. Not even after her mother -

 

She shakes her head. _Don’t finish that thought_. _Don’t you dare…_ She’d forgotten she was not a happy drunk. Old demons always run back to the surface when she indulges a little too much. Which is why she always makes sure she doesn’t give them the opportunity to. But she slips. Every one or two years, she slips.

 

The lump in her throat is back. So is the weight on her ribcage. And that need to run. Run as far away as possible and shut herself somewhere no one will follow. She remembers the last time she wanted to run, when David bought a house so he could be closer to her. The house he wanted her to move into. The guilt that ate her for weeks because she couldn’t find the courage – the desire – to say yes. All of this bubbles inside her and she’d let it burst but Tony is waiting for her in the living room. She cannot, she _will_ _not_ let it get to her. She puts cold water on her face, hoping it will bring back some semblance of level-headedness. She’s still gathering the courage to get out of the bathroom when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Hey Pep, everything alright in there? Do you need something?”

 

Does she need something? Of course not. Pepper Potts doesn’t need anything. At least not from anyone. She always gets what she needs herself. Right? Why would she need-

 

The door opens a little. Apparently she hadn’t even locked it. Or JARVIS unlocked it. She’s not certain.

 

“Pep, can I come in?”

 

She acquiesces but doesn’t recognise her voice – is she crying?

 

Tony is by her side instantly.

 

“Pep, are you alright? I’m sorry, the wine was really strong and I forget people don’t have my tolerance for this kind of stuff. I shouldn’t have poured you that last glass, I-”

 

She takes him in her arms and it’s all she needed to let the floodgates open. And she can’t stop. She hates herself for this but she can’t stop. Tony reciprocates the embrace and strokes her hair. He doesn’t talk, doesn’t try to shush her, and most importantly, doesn’t let go.

 

The tears take some time to run dry. Her eyes get heavier and so does her body. He lifts her before she can say anything and carries her outside the bathroom. She’s asleep before her head touches the pillow.

 

XXXX

 

She wakes up with a migraine. She’s in bed, Tony’s judging by the faint scent on the pillow. She doesn’t remember getting there. She sits up too quickly and pain shoots up right to her brain. It’s dark. For a minute, she can’t make a lot out of her surroundings before she sees a form at the foot of the bed.

 

Tony.

 

He’s staring at his tablet, utterly captivated by what he’s reading and sitting in an armchair facing the bed. Facing her. Bits of memories come back to her and she groans. _God, this is embarrassing._ He looks up at the sound, immediately putting the tablet aside. Pepper swears internally. This is not a conversation she’s going to like.

 

“Pep? Are you okay?”

 

She thinks that’s not the first time he’s asked her this today. She knows what he means, but she chooses to answer the question only partly:

 

“I could use an aspirin, if you wouldn’t mind…”

 

He gets up immediately, giving her the glass of water and the pills that were already on the bedside table and he sits next to her on the bed.

 

“Always prepared, I see.”

 

He gives her a half-smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. At least she thinks it doesn’t. She can’t quite make out his face. She swallows one pill and puts the bottle back in the drawer. A beat of silence. Then:

 

“What time is it?” she asks.

 

“Nine pm.”

 

Oh, fuck.

 

“Oh god, Tony I’m so sorry. How long have you been there? You should go back to your party. It’s-

 

“Not really what I care about right now. Pep, you really scared me earlier. What’s going on?”

 

She can hear the faint sound of people and music. God, this is the last thing she wanted. And although she’s flattered by his attentions towards her, she really shouldn’t add her problems to his. She sighs. She’s not certain what to answer him. There’re so many things going on and she doesn’t know if Tony can handle them. So she tries avoiding the question altogether:

 

“I… I don’t have an answer ready for you Tony. I don’t know. I’m really sorry I let myself go like that, this is the last thing I wanted. I’ll get out of your hair as soon as the aspirin kicks in.”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Okay, I don’t know what’s going on here, but you need to cut the crap. One, you’re not driving anywhere because you’re not in any condition to. Two, if you think I’m letting you go before you’ve told me what the fuck is going on, you’re seriously mistaken.”

The swearing makes her sit up straighter and her barriers are immediately up.

 

“You can’t make me stay here if I don’t want to Tony. I will go whether you like it or not.”

 

He rubs his hands on his face.

 

“God, no – this is not – Pepper, I don’t mean it like that. Please, stay. Talk to me. I can’t have you run away and shut me out.”

 

The words come out before she can stop herself: “You mean like you did to me three years ago?”

 

She doesn’t need a well-lit room to see the reaction on his face.

 

“Shit, Tony, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

 

He exhales.

 

“No, no, that’s fair. You’re right. I’ve been an absolute shit to you and I shut you out and you’re right. But I know that I’ve hated those years without you. I’ve never been good at the relationship stuff, or even at the friendship stuff. Ask Rhodey, he’ll tell you. And it’s totally my fault. I pushed you out and it took me too long to own my mistakes and start making them up to you. But I’m trying Pepper. I’m honest-to-god trying to make up for what I’ve done to you. Please, please, let me try and talk to me. Tell me what’s going on with you. This is me trying to be a non-asshole for once in my life, by the way. I don’t care about a lot of things in my life, but I do care about you." ~~~~

Pepper doesn’t think she could feel worse than she does right now. She knows she can’t run away from her feelings forever. She might as well start to confront them now.  

 

“I know you’ve been trying. These past few months have been... You’ve been amazing to me. You helped me with VAST. You’ve given me space when I needed it. You gave me a job that means something to others. A job that’s basically your mother’s legacy. But I guess… I guess I don’t know which foot to put forward when I’m with you. Is this- Do you want us to get involved? In a long-term relationship, I mean." ~~~~

He doesn’t reply straightaway, and she catches her breath for a moment. She never knows when to be forward with him and when to go slow. It’s probably one of the reasons that precipitated her panic attack earlier on. That and losing VAST, breaking up with David and starting a new job from scratch. She’s a mess. She’s a mess and she just asked one of the most emotionally guarded men she knows if he’s still interested in being with her, even after she rejected him twice, on the yatch and at John’s wedding.

 

“Pep, I’ve always been all in as far as you’re concerned. I’m sorry I was an ass for so long and truth is, I shouldn’t’ve shut you out. I’m fucked up and there’s not much to be done here. But I’ll have you in any you’ll let me. And I don’t just mean the sex. Not that the sex isn’t great. The sex is great. I love sex. It’s amazing and you’re amazing at it and-"

 

“Tony…”

 

“Yes, sorry, back to the point. If you can forgive the utter asshole I was, and truthfully still am to most people, well, I’d probably marry you in a heartbeat. And no, this isn’t a euphemism. Although I’m totally aware that this is way to soon and we should date or at least talk before we-”

 

She’s aware that kissing him while he’s talking is incredibly rude but the man does rant when he’s on a tangent. Also, it gets her point across and she has the feeling there both a bit talked out for the rest of the day. They’ll have time later on to talk about things, like dating (although she’s 99% certain he’d actually marry her on the spot if she insisted), but right now, she just needs him close.

 

As he kisses her back, his hands travel to her neck and her hip, sending shivers up her spine. She’d forgotten the effect he could have on her when touching her. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed it as well. There’s something utterly magnetic about him. She wishes he’d never stop.

 

But he does stop, and puts his forehead against her.

 

“Potts, you know I love it when you do that, but I’m only human and if we go on, well, this is gonna get embarrassing for one of us really quickly and I’m pretty sure neither of us is ready for that. I also want to say that I really missed that.”

 

She laughs out of relief. She kisses him briefly on the lips, just because she can.

 

“You’re right. And you do have a party downstairs. And fireworks to take care of.”

 

He smiles:

 

“You know, I’d almost forgotten about that.”

 

XXXX

 

It’s a little after ten when they finally get out of the bedroom. They talked a little more but mostly laid silently on the bed, enjoying each other’s company away from the party. They go out to the main balcony where they eat burgers with the rest of the guests. Rhodey greets her in an embrace and Tony starts bickering with him immediately. She watches them, bemused, before Rhodey is called over by one of his buddies from the Air Force. Tony leads her to the railing, standing next to her looking out to the ocean.  

 

“You know, the emotional rollercoaster aside, this might actually be one of my best Fourths of July ever. And I haven’t even lit one firework.”

 

Pepper shakes her head. “Well, what are you waiting for? I was told no one does fireworks better than Tony Stark. Was I lied to?”

 

Tony puts a hand over his heart. “Are you doubting the superiority of my fireworks, Miss Potts?”

 

She laughs: “All I’m saying is that I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

“JARVIS, launch Red White and Blue Protocol.” He orders.

 

_“With pleasure, sir.”_

The fireworks explode in the sky in all their glory. Truthfully, although Pepper is impressed by how many forms and colours appear above them, she only cares for one thing only. The way Tony’s arms feel around her and how much she wishes he’d never let go.

 

XXXX

 

Two weeks later, Tony tells her he has to go to Afghanistan for a preview. She nods then asks:

 

“Do you think I could go with you?”

 

 

* * *

**I'm evil. I know. REVIEWS GIVE ME LIFE AND FUEL TO WRITE PEOPLE.**

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify some things about the timeline :  
> Pepper graduates in 1998 and gets her job at VAST, that same year. She's 22  
> In 2000, she is promoted CFO, she's 24.  
> In 2002, she meets Tony in Tokyo for the first time. She's 25, almost 26. Tony is 32.
> 
> To me, Tony is older than Virginia by at least five years. In the IM1 events, he's supposed to be around 38 (5 years younger than RDJ when he took the role). So there.


End file.
